A Game of Love and Seduction
by BabyMagicPanda
Summary: In the game of Seduction,   There is only one rule:   Never fall in love.  A game Kurosaki Ichigo thought he knew how to play... before he met his match, Kuchiki Rukia...
1. Chapter 1

**A Game of Love and Seduction**

_In the game of seduction, There is only one rule: Never fall in love._

_What you can't have, you can't resist._

_Old enough to know better, too young to care._

**First Chapter: The Party**

**

* * *

**

It was a normal night – as normal as it could be in one of the wealthiest districts of the city.

Enormous houses with gardens big as public parks, garages the size of small houses filled with expensive cars from all around the world. The houses – neither with less than two floors, with numerous wide windows – were all different, having almost nothing in common.

Behind those windows were rooms the size of two space apartments, filled with new and ancient furniture, paintings, statues, vases and much more expensive decorations. They were just like the rooms you see on the TV or the ones in the magazines, the ones that you wish to have, the kitchen your mothers desire, the living rooms your fathers wished for – to watch matches and slouch on their couches – dinning rooms capable of containing small armies, bathrooms, bigger than normal apartment room.

On this side of town houses like that weren't something new or bizarre.

Neither was the party going on in own of those _manors_.

Most parties here weren't made for a special occasion – they were just for having fun. And "having fun" in the so-called high society involved a lot of people, drinking a lot

of alcohol ending up either drenching wet from falling in a pool or spending a few ours in the

local police station because of being too drink to distinguish the police-man from the plumber

or chimney-sweeper.

This party was one those – the "having fun"ones.

/-/-/

Kichiki Rukia was also present at that party but she was there for another reason.

It was her last day of freedom and she had decided to make the most of it.

***Flashback***

_She had woken up early – like always – and took a nice refreshing shower. After that she got ready for the day and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Her yummy chocolate cereal was waiting for her on the counter. There was a little milk left in the fridge so she mixed it along with the cereal in a glass bowl._

_ Her luggage was ready – clothes, neatly folded and separated; books and drawing utensils, organized; all "girly" items placed in-between her clothes; her laptop along with all the rechargers and mp4 players she possessed, were put in the respective bag. A total of two big suitcases, the laptop bag and her own purse where she kept her phone – headphones plugged in – and her cute little Chappy wallet with some money in it._

_ After finishing her breakfast, Rukia took one last look around the apartment, checking if she wasn't forgetting something and also saying "goodbye"._

_ She stood next to the big window-wall and looked outside it, trying to memorize the view since it was most probably the last time she was going to be here._

_ "Farewell life… and freedom." She sighed and prompted her self on the window closing her eyes. _

_ The next second the doorbell rang and she rushed to the door. _

** * End of Flashback***

Rukia just wanted to make some money for herself which she could use freely, without having to hear lectures about who made them and gave it to her.

She was currently behind a bar, responsible for the music and sometimes passing a few drinks.

Her hair was up in a loose bund with a few strands at the sides of her face. She was wearing a white fitting tank-top with a Chappy the Rabbit printed on it, a pink zip-up sweatshirt with white patterns on the back, one side of the front and opposite sleeve. Long light loose jeans hung from her hips – she had both them a few months ago but had lost some weight during the summer – and she had put on her newest pink and grey high sneakers. It was still summer but the weather was getting colder so she wasn't dressed like all the girls at the party around her. All of them were wearing short summer dresses or short skirts with revealing a lot of skin blouses, not to mention the louds of makeup that made them look more like a very failed child's drawing than a human's face.

Rukia was having fun with her current _job_. She loved music so this was more of a pleasure than actually work. And she was going to get paid – paid for having fun, you don't get that everyday do you?

/-/-/

A silver metallic Lamborghini Gallardo parked in front of the party house. A tall boy, clad in tight black dress-pants and an also tight black dress-shirt came out with his phone in hand. After checking the time he put it away in his pocket and started towards the car.

People stopped talking or moving when they saw him and just stared.

"Kurosaki-san! Kurosaki-san!"

Girls shouted at him.

"You look amazing tonight!"

"Your hair is so cool!"

"You look great in those clothes!"

Ignoring all sounds and voices around him, Kurosaki Ichigo entered the house.

What he didn't expect was the big breasted woman that appeared in front of him and literally glued herself to him.

"Hey, handso-some!"

Her hiccup and the smell of alcohol mixed with some heavy perfume coming from her, made it clear for the boy that she was drunk.

"Those clothes are s-so tight on you…" her hands moved to the top of his shirt and she grabbed his collar, "Why do-don't we go fi-find a room and I'll fi-fix that?"

Rangiku Matsumoto flashed him a drunken smile and tried to unbutton his shirt while moving closer and closer but was stopped by a strong grip on her wrist.

"You're drunk." Ichigo stated with a calm, cold voice, "And I think I told you I'm not interested. Now get lost!"

With that he pushed the astonished girl aside and continued on his way.

More girls tried to talk to him and made comments on his looks but he ignored all.

Finally after locating his friends, he went to their table and sat down.

"Wow, Ichigo! You're more popular with the ladies than ever!" a red-haired boy whistled.

"Shut up, Abarai! At least they like me and they are the ones chasing after me, not the other way around!" Ichigo said to his friend.

"Shut up! And… and at least I found _the_ girl! Not like you!" the red-head defended himself.

"Oh, really? But she doesn't think so, does she?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Will you to stop it? I want a fight-free night at least once." A boy with black hair and glasses told his friends.

"What about you four-eyes?" Ichigo turned to him, an evil smirk on his face, "What about that girl you've had a crush on? Aren't you gonna tell us who she is? Or… did you make her up?"

"That is none of your business, Kurosaki!" the boy with glasses said but there was a light blush on his face.

"Hey! What cha' doin', guys?"

A boy with black hair and a "69" tattoo on his face suddenly appeared between Ichigo and the red-haid.

"You know Abarai, I just saw some guy hitting on your girl." The new-comer said.

"WHAT? Where?" Abarai Renji was on his feet.

"There." The male with the tattoo pointed in a direction.

And with that Renji was gone.

"Hey, Kurosaki, you up for a challenge?" the new guy asked.

"What's in it for me, Hisagi?" Ichigo asked.

"Depends on how fast you do it." Hisagi Shūhei smirked.

"Do what?" the orange-head narrowed his eyes.

"See the girl at the bar?" Shūhei asked pointing towards the said place.

"The DJ?"

"The same." Hisagi turned towards Ichigo, "The faster you make her fall for you, the more money you get."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _I've had this idea for some time now and I was thinking of making it a one-shot and possible continue it if people like it but I decided to make the original idea in a few shorter chappies and see what happens, otherwise it would've been one looooooooooong chapter!_

_ So how is it? Should I continue?_

_ If you like it, you can press that "review" button below, so I'll know, okay? ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Game of Love and Seduction**

_In the game of seduction, There is only one rule: Never fall in love._

_What you can't have, you can't resist._

_Old enough to know better, too young to care._

* * *

**Second Chapter: The DJ**

Kuchiki Rukia was enjoying her night. She didn't really like parties but this one was definitely worth it – she would get paid for having fun and she wouldn't have to listen to some horrible music and songs, sang from people who had no idea what they were doing. For that she was willing to ignore the fact that a lot of spoiled rich guys – some of them being mama's boys – tried to hit on her.

She was actually used to it. Rukia was aware that boys didn't use their brains a lot and instead thought and talked with a certain _something_ hidden in their pants.

But she knew how to take care of those guys since talking wasn't really easy for them.

And here came another guy.

"Hey there cutie!" he said casually with a smirk.

His hair was short and black; his eyes – dark grey and was that… yes, _it was._

_"Oh come on! I hope it's not for the reason I think it is." _Rukia thought to herself as she observed the guy.

He had a tattoo on one of his cheeks – tattoo of the number _69._

"Do you have a song request?" the black-haired girl asked coolly, ignoring what the guy had just called her.

"Do you have the song 'Why don't we go up to a room and get to know each other'?" the male said, his smirk growing.

Rukia raised her eyebrows at that.

_"He really couldn't come up with something better?" _She thought.

"Actually, I don't have it on my list." She answered again, more sternly this time.

"I can show it to you, if you want?"

_"He doesn't stop, does he? Didn't he get the hint?"_ she didn't voice her thoughts.

"Sorry, not interested." And she turned away from him, clicking on the laptop with music.

The guy stayed at the bar, staring at her with a rather shocked expression on his face.

_"Probably hasn't been turned down… well there's a first time for everything!"_ Rukia smiled to herself.

The guy stayed a little more before he mumbled something under his nose and disappeared.

_"About time!"_

Rukia looked at the direction where the guy disappeared and smirked.

/ - / - /

"Hello guys! What 'cha looking at?"

A girl with brown eyes and dark hair suddenly came to the table.

"Hello, Hinamori-san. Where is Hitsugaya-kun?" Uruyu said, ignoring the girl's question.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere, he'll come." She smiled.

"So Kurosaki? You up for it?" Hisagi asked.

"Sure. Just get that money ready." Ichigo said while standing up. "Be back in a second. Oh, Hinamori-san, can you give me a coin? You have one in you, right?" He turned towards the girl.

Hinamori Momo looked at him with questioning eyes but didn't ask anything. She looked at her bag and started looking for something in it. She took out a purse and opened it. A few seconds later she took out a coin from it – it was white with different engravings on both its sides.

"Here you go." She passed it to Ichigo.

"Thanks." With that he took off.

"Don't worry, Hinamori." Hisagi suddenly said, "I'm sure Toushiro has more of those."

The girl blushed and before she could even say a word, Uruyu added:

"Or Kurosaki will order one with the money he's going to get."

Hisagi smirked at that.

"What?"

"Nothing." Shuhei said, "I just don't think he's gonna get that money."

"And why is that?" Ishida questioned, "Did you already try and get turned down?"

Hisagi stayed silent.

"She turned you down?" Uruyu's looked at the guy next to him with wide eyes.

"Shut up, Ishida!" Hisagi snapped, a frown on his face.

"She _did!_" Uruyu said to himself quietly. _"This will be interesting."_

And with that thought he turned in the direction of the bar.

/ - / - /

Rukia was looking at the laptop's screen when she saw something bright coming to her. Something _orange._

She lifted her eyes and saw a boy stepping in front of the bar and sitting on one of the chairs.

He was tall – well for her everyone taller than her was tall – with a well-built body, from what she could see from his shirt.

But the thing that caught most of her attention was his hair color. The bright orange thing that she saw coming closer was actually this guy. This guy… with orange hair.

The boy looked her from top to bottom or waist since she was partly hidden from the bar. His lips curled the slightest in content and Rukia narrowed her eyes.

When they met each other's' gazes it was like ice and fire collided.

Rukia's dark blue eyes looked directly into Ichigo's amber ones. Neither said a word for a few seconds, only staring at the other.

The black-haired girl was the first one to talk.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I want a "Blue Wave" cocktail." Ichigo said, his lips curling slightly again in a sexy smile.

"Coming right up."

But things like that had no effect on Rukia.

She took out a margarita glass and started mixing his drink.

She combined one oz of "Barcardi" light rum, half oz of peach schnapps, quarter oz of blue "Curacao" and two oz of sweet and sour mix together over ice in the glass and finished the cocktail with garnishing it with a lemon wedge. She was done in about a minute.

"Here you go."

She passed the glass to Ichigo, who's smile was now gone. Rukia thought he was either surprised at her speed or at the fact that his smile didn't work on her.

The orange-head took a sip from his drink, swallowed it and licked his lips.

"Not bad." He said.

"Thanks."

Then Ichigo did something that Rukia didn't expect.

He put his hand in the left pocket of his dress pants and took out from there a small white coin with strange engravings she hadn't seen before. He played with it a little before raising it his eye-level and looking at Rukia.

The girl only observed, not saying a word.

Ichigo wiggled the coin in his fingers shortly before lifting his hand a little, over the cup and then…

He dropped it _into_ the cup.

Rukia frowned when she saw the coin sinking to the bottom of the cup and looked at the boy in front of her, who was by now smirking at her.

Ichigo beckoned her to come closer to him so he could whisper something in her ear. Rukia complied, still frowning but interested – probably the only reason for doing so, she repeated to herself – in what he could say to her.

She leaned over the bar top so she could get closer and turned her head a little to the side. Ichigo's face came closer to hers and Rukia tried to block out the loud music so she could hear him.

Just when she was expecting him to tell her what he wanted, Rukia felt it…

Something soft touched the very corner of her mouth.

Ichigo had pressed his lips to the left corner of her lips. He lingered there, taking advantage of Rukia's surprise and lack of movement, before he backed away and grinned.

Suddenly Rukia's eyes narrowed and she glared at him. But before she could even say a word, Ichigo was up his feet and walking away.

He was walking towards his friends at the table, his grin never fading. Ichigo saw Hisagi's angry face and Ishida shaking his head.

_"Oh, yeah. I'm good."_ The orange head thought, making his way through the people.

Ichigo walked with a confident smirk on his face as he observed Hisagi. The black-haired guy was frowning deeply and was taking a piece of paper from his pocket, a piece of paper, which was definitely a _check._

Ichigo's smirk grew bigger and he couldn't wait to reach the table. He was already making plans how to torture Shushei and ideas what to do with the money. A tap on the shoulder though brought him back to reality. He stopped and turned, ready to tell the person who was halting him from celebrating his victory to "get the hell lost" but that never happened.

He didn't even get to see who was behind him.

_SLAP!_

* * *

_**A/N: **__Wow! So many reviews! I never really thought I would get that much! And they just kept getting more and more!_

_ You guys really made me happy in these few not so happy days._

_ So here is chapter too! I hope you like it and it gets even more popular!_

_**Rukes:**__ I'm glad you like it. I'll see about the chapters' length._

_**Megami-Chan: **__Here's your update, I hope you like it! And there'll be more IchiRuki ahead._

_**Hinataellis: **__'Ya thing? XD_

_**DeviantHollow23: **__I'm glad you like it and yeah it's always fun to see Rukia "put Ichigo in his place" as you said. XD_

_**Ruriri: **__That was one of the happiest reviews ever! ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter._

_**bleach fan: **__Here's the update!_

_**phantomtf11: **__Updated! ^_^_

_**OuTlaw GigabyTe: **__Well I wasn't really sure, I'm glad people like it!_

_**Pamianime: **__If I get reviews like this, sure I will! ^_^_

_**Rose of Ice: **__Isn't it obvious? I guess I never really mentioned it…_

_**Lunacat13: **__Actually, I wasn't sure if I should continue this but all the reviews I got made me think about it. Sorry if it sounds cliché and thanks, I guess, about the thing you said about my writing style._

_**zxGenesisxz: **__If reviews keep coming like this, I have to continue! XD\_

_**Sarah1bleachfan: **__I hope you like him in this chapter._

_**khauul33: **__Thank you and here's the update! ^_^_

_**Mageida:**__ Thank you and I hope you like this chapter as well! ^_^_

* * *

_**Remember guys, reviews help updates! I hope you liked this chapter, tell me what you think.**_

_** Disclaimer: Do you see Ichigo and Rukia holding hands? Kissing? No? Then I own nothing.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Game of Love and Seduction**

_In the game of seduction, There is only one rule: Never fall in love._

_ What you can't have, you can't resist._

_ Old enough to know better, too young to care._

* * *

**Third Chapter: The Guest**

Rukia was furious.

The boy that had just came to the bar had crossed the line. She was used to guys trying to flirt with her and all those stupid pick-up lines they used but this was different. No one had done what this boy just did. And there was no way Rukia was going to let it pass that easily.

/ - / - /

Ichigo had no idea what had happened.

He was happily walking towards his friends when he felt a tap on his shoulder. And now… now his left cheek was burning and his head was inclined to the right.

People around him had stopped dancing or talking and were just starring in his direction. More and more people halted and turned their gazes towards him.

It took Ichigo a few seconds to realize what had just happened. He touched his cheek and turned his head forward to see who had hit him.

He was met by piercing dark-blue eyes – a purple fire burning in them – narrowed at him. Ichigo was captivated and his eyes went wide. But he quickly regained his posture and frowned.

In front of him was standing the same girl from the bar. Ichigo now noticed that she was rather… short. Shorter than most girls he knew. But despite her height, she looked mature… and she had just hit _him._

This was a first. Ichigo was famous for his good looks and had a lot of _fan girls_ who were all over him. He had dated girls before and could practically have anyone he wanted but no one, _no one,_ had ever actually _slapped_ him.

Sure he had dumped a lot of girls – some in not the best ways – but something like _this_ was totally new.

/ - / - /

Ichigo and Rukia glared at each other while drawing more and more the attention of the other teens at the party. But neither of them cared, they just kept the glaring contest.

Rukia was happy with the slightly visible – but still there – spot on the boy's cheek.

_"That'll teach him! Who does he think he is?" _thoughts ran through her mind.

At first there was a surprised look on his face but now the orange-head was glaring at her with the same force she was doing it.

Rukia was not interested even the slightest in the glaring contest they seemed to be having, but didn't kept her eyes on him. No way was she letting him think she would give up and give him the pleasure of winning.

What seemed to both of them as agonizing minutes, were just a few seconds in reality.

There was a crash heard from somewhere near them and the first one to look away was Ichigo.

Apparently a girl had dropped her glass and now small pieces were scattered on the floor.

Ichigo cursed inwardly and turned his head towards the girl again. Her eyes were still narrowed at him but there was a light smirk, playing at her lips. It only lasted for a second thought, because she rolled her eyes at him and let out a bored sigh and walked pass him.

Before the orange-head could even react and go after her, someone dabbed him on the back.

"Back in a second, huh? Ya' think that was enough?"

It was Hisagi. He had a wide grin splattered on his face.

"You ain't getting that check, you know." He laughed.

"Shut up, Hisagi!" Ichigo snarled and started looking around, "Where did she go?"

"Who?" Shuhei snickered, "The girl that just blew you off?"

"It's not like you did any better, now did you?" Ichigo glared and didn't wait for an answer.

The orange-haired boy looked around one last time before he rushed for the front door.

When he was finally outside, there was no sign of the short black-haired girl and it's not like it was easy finding her with her height and all.

Ichigo took a few last glances around him but he still couldn't find her. Cursing he made his way towards his car. He took his keys out and unlocked it. He looked around again for a second before getting in and driving off.

/ - / - /

Rukia was furious. She was having so much fun at the party and that guy just had to ruin it! The nerve of him!

"Arghh!" she let a light growl.

"Is everything alright, Kuchiki-sama?" a black-haired boy asked.

***Flashback***

As soon as Rukia was out of the house and set foot on the street, a black S 600 Pullman Guard, pulled up and someone came out. That someone was a not so tall, black-haired boy. Rukia recognized him immediately.

"Hanatarō?" she asked surprised.

"It's go-good to see y-you again, Ku-Kuchiki-sama." The said boy bowed and opened the back door of the limo.

Rukia hesitated a little but let out a sigh and climbed in.

***End of Flashback***

"Everything's alright, Hanatarō, don't worry." The girl said in a soft voice, "And how many times should I tell you to just call me 'Rukia'? My father is the one you should be calling _'Kuchiki-sama'_."

"Of c-course… Rukia-san." The boy said carefully.

"That's better." Rukia smiled softly.

The girl then turned her head to look out the window and her smile faded.

After a few more minutes of driving the chauffeur stopped the car and Hanatarō came out to open the door for Rukia.

"Here w-we are, Rukia-san. This w-will be your n-new home." The boy said to her, bowing again.

The young girl came out and lifted her gaze towards the house.

In front of her was one of the most amazing buildings, Rukia had ever seen. It was enormous. Three floors with numerous windows were visible to her, but what lay behind them stayed a secret thanks to the curtains preventing anyone to see.

This was no normal house – it was a whole mansion. The nearest houses were at least a kilometer away. What looked like the backyard could fit in it a small forest and there still would be place to spare.

The garden was also breathtaking. The grass was so smoothly cut and taken care off that it looked like someone had covered the grown with a soft green carpet, with a straight grey line – the path, leading to the house. The green "carpet" had a few colorful spots on it other than the grey line.

Rukia noticed that those were flowers. There were flower-beds near the house and the fence all in different shapes. It was obvious that the people who lived here took care of everything.

"Ru-Rukia-san… you should g-go in. Your lu-luggage is already in y-your room." Hanatarō said.

"Alright." The girl let out a deep sigh, "Let's get this started."

/ - / - /

Ichigo was leaning upon the hood of his car. He had been driving for over an hour now. After leaving the party he just needed to find a place to think. So here he was now – at his favorite place, watching the dim lights of the city.

Today's day had been anything but perfect.

First his dad had been nice enough to wake him up the usual way – bursting through the door and throwing a kick towards Ichigo. The orange-head, being used to it, had no trouble in stopping his father but was still angry at having to get up so early in the morning.

Second – the actual reason for getting up early – was the arrival of a _guest._

***Flashback***

"A guest? And why do I learn about this just now?" Ichigo growled.

"Oh, I must have forgotten." His father said simply, ignoring his son, "Yuzu is taking care of the food and cleaning, she's been awake for hours now. My lovely daughter is so nice!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of my room, old man." Ichigo pushed his dad to the door, "And what's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you make yourself. Yuzu has been busy so she didn't make a lot for breakfast and me and Karin ate it all." His dad grinned and walked out.

"Great… stupid old goat left me nothing to eat…" Ichigo grumbled under his nose and started getting ready for the day.

***End of Flashback***

So Ichigo had been stuck at home _helping_ around the house.

Third reason – the events on the party.

He couldn't get it out of his head. Nothing like this has happened before. He could still feel a slight burn on his cheek from the slap. And she had disappeared like in thin air. He didn't know why but that fact was disturbing him.

Ichigo glanced at his watch and let out a sigh. Might as well go back, the _guest_ had probably arrived.

He got in the car and drove off.

/ - / - /

"Ichi-nii is home!" a young orange-haired girl chirped.

"Late is usual." Her dark-haired twin added.

"Daddy's gonna show him!"

"Yeah, good luck with that." The black-haired girl snorted.

"You have no faith in your father, Karin!" the man wined.

"Yeah, so?'

"Stop that you two! Be nice! Just for tonight at least!" The orange-haired girl said with a half pleading, half demanding tone.

It was then that Ichigo entered through the front door.

"I'm home." He said simply taking his shoes off and kicking them aside.

"Ichi-nii! You were supposed to come home early!"

"Calm down, Yuzu. I'm here, aren't I?" Ichigo answered his younger sister, "So… where's the so-called guest?"

"About that–"

But she was cut short as the doorbell rang.

"Oh! That must be him!" Yuzu said.

Behind her, Karin – her twin sister – and her father Isshin enter the hallway.

"Him?" Ichigo questions and goes to the door.

But he wasn't ready for what was about to come.

As he opened the door, Ichigo froze, his eyes widening in surprise. At the other side of the house, he was met by a knowing smirk and aqua green eyes.

* * *

_** A/N:**__ I actually wanted to post this earlier but couldn't finish it! I'm really glad people like it! It makes me so happy!_

_ So some of you asked me a few questions in the reviews, here are your answers._

_**Ruriri: **__ When I started reading your review and read only the first sentence, I was like: 'Was it that bad?' but then I read it all and it made me so happy! ^_^ Thanks for continuing to read and review. Here are your answers:_

_Since I didn't think there would be much interest I don't really know. I have some things planed out though…_

_Hmm… I can't tell everything now, right? XD but how do you think?_

_About Byakuya – do you see an IchiRuki fic without t him? Who is gonna torture Ichigo (except Rukia that is)?_

_Hanatorou – I hadn't thought about him, but you mentioned him and while I was writing this I remembered so here he is, I needed a name and you helped! Thanks!_

_Kaien – hmm… and about Ashido, I'm not really sure_

_About the other three, I haven't really thought._

_Thnx again for the review and I hope you like this chapter too!_

_**Rukes:**__ The update wasn't as fast as I wanted it to be but I still hope you like it! And yup, that's Rukia! ^_^_

_**Megami-Chan:**__ Here's your update and I'm glad you like the end, I also hope you liked the other parts too._

_**pretty in green:**__ That's Rukia after all, he'll have to learn! XD oh and about the yelling, I didn't put it in here… but it doesn't mean it's over. XD_

_**OuTlaw GigabyTe: **__Poor Ichigo, huh? XD_

_**DunmerFromAldRuhn: **__umm, thnx for the review… and I'll think about it_

_**Sarah1bleachfan:**__ I'm really glad you like it!_

_**Pamianime:**__ I'm glad you like it! And here's the update!_

_**Hinataellis:**__ Do you mean the slap?_

_**miraSugoi: **__I'm not really into that stuff… it seems a bit off to me… so don't worry! XD_

_**Alyssa:**__ Who wouldn't slap him? I would too, if I can reach his cheek! XD And don't worry, I don't like when Rukia is described being so violent… it's just not her._

_**Personal Riot: **__I'm so glad you like it! Here's the update!_

_**phantomtf11: **__I'm really glad you like it! But I can't really answer your question… don't want to spoil anything XD_

_**Ishavcs: **__I am so glad I caused such a reaction! And I plan too! Thnx for the review._

_**IchiRuki fan: **__I am surprised! You're the first one to ask me that!_

_**Loveyouso: **__I'm really glad you like it and Rukia's personality!_

_**Mageida: **__I'm glad to hear that!_

_**bleach fan:**__ I'm so glad you like it, here's the update!_

_**Kittens Hellfire: **__Thank you for the review!_

_

* * *

Okay, conclusion from the reviews: Everyone loves Rukia and her reaction (the slap)! Poor Ichigo… XD_

_Thank you guys for reviewing and remember: more reviews – more updates!_

_**Disclaimer: Have you seen Rukia in the latest chapters? With Ichigo? Then I own nothing!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Game of Love and Seduction**

_In the game of seduction, There is only one rule: Never fall in love._

_What you can't have, you can't resist._

_Old enough to know better, too young to care._

_

* * *

_

**Fourth Chapter: The New Start**

Ichigo stood still, eyes widened, staring at the person in front of him.

It had been some time since he last saw him and to be honest, Ichigo didn't think he would meet him again so soon… not that he had any intention to either.

Both people stayed silent, unmoving, just looking at each other.

"What, no hug?" the person at the door asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo growled.

"Is that any way to great your guests, Kurosaki?" the person asked, a smirk playing on his face.

"Ichi-nii! Let him in already!" Yuzu came to the door quickly, pushing Ichigo to the side, "Come in, come in."

Shiba Kaien entered the house and the orange-haired girl embraced him.

"It's good to see you again! Welcome back!" she chirped.

"It's good to see you too, Yuzu. You've grown so much." Kaien hugged her back.

"Welcome back, my boy!" Isshin came closer to them with hands spread wide and hugged the boy, but nor before Yuzu managed to escape.

"Ah! It's go-good to be back!" Kaien said.

"Dad, let him go or you'll kill him before he even got in." Karin's voice came from behind them.

"Karin? My, you've grown." Kaien looked at the black-haired twin, now free from Isshin.

"And you're still a liar." The girl said.

"I see your attitude hasn't changed."

Kaien smirked again and after a second so did Karin.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"You probably haven't eaten, it's late but there's a lot of food and it's warm." Yuzu said and started pushing Kaien further in, "Come on, let's go to the dining room!"

"I've missed you cooking, Yuzu! Can't wait to try everything!"

Ichigo watched as his family made their way to the dining room with Kaien. His frown deepened and he slammed the door shut.

As he followed them, Ichigo didn't take his eyes off of the black-haired guy. He was angry, _furious._ No one from his family had told him that Kaien was coming back and they all knew.

Upon entering the dining room, Ichigo saw table Yuzu had prepared. Isshin was already sited at his usual place as head of the family. Yuzu showed the others the places she had chosen for them – Karin on Isshin's right, Yuzu on his left with Ichigo next to her and then Kaien. The orange head noticed that there was another set of utensils but he didn't have time to ask – and wasn't planning to – as Yuzu made her way to the kitchen, saying:

"I'll bring the food, you guys sit down. Oh, and Karin-chan–"

"Yeah, yeah." Her twin interrupted, "I'll be right back."

And she exited the room. Ichigo could hear his sister as she climbed up the stairs.

Ichigo and Kaien took their seats without a word to each other. The black-haired guy carried a bag with him, which he put next to his chair.

"I'm back." Karin had just returned to the room and took her place next to her father, who was about to ask her something before she added, "Coming."

"Who–" Ichigo got interrupted.

"I hope you like the food!" Yuzu came in with a big plate of food in her hands, "I wanted to try something new and I'm not really sure if it turned out okay."

"My sweet daughter got up early in the morning to prepare everything. I'm so lucky to have her." Isshin squealed.

"Dad, would you sh–" the orange-head boy didn't get to finish again.

"Sorry, I'm late. I hope I didn't make you wait long."

A gentle but strong voice carried out through the room and suddenly all eyes were on its owner.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw who was standing at the entrance of the dining room. He had never thought he would see that person again so soon, hell, he wasn't even sure if they would even meet ever again.

Kuchiki Rukia stood in front of everybody. Her long raven black hair was flowing down her shoulders in total contrast to her clothing. She was wearing a simple but very beautiful and elegant short white dress that reached her knees. White straps, disappearing behind her shoulders, held the cloth tight to her body but from her waist down the dress flowed freely.

"Don't worry, I just put the meal on the table." Yuzu smiled at her, "Your seat is next to Karin's." and with that the orange-haired Kurosaki twin sat down next to her brother.

Ichigo took the pleasure to notice how the petite girl's eyes widened a fraction when she saw him while his sister was talking.

Recovering from it quickly, Rukia went to the table and took her place next to Karin and opposite of Ichigo, completely ignoring him.

"Ah, I believe introductions are needed!" Isshin suddenly jumped in his seat, "This–"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." His son interrupted him, standing up and holding his arm out, "Pleasure to meet you… Miss…"

"Kuchiki Rukia." The petite raven-haired girl, sitting across the table from him said, also standing now and taking his hand, "Pleasure's all mine… Kurosaki-san." She pronounced his last name through gritted teeth.

Rukia had a firm grip on Ichigo's hand and he was surprised someone her size could be that strong but he wasn't going down so easily. Swiftly he turned her palm upwards and bent a little over the table to press a light kiss to her knuckles, never breaking eye contact.

Rukia observed as Ichigo slowly lifted his mouth from her hand, eyes still locked on hers, and a knowing smirk appeared on his face. Her eyes narrowed and she took her hand from his grasp. She was about to say something when a voice interrupted her.

"And I'm Shiba Kaien." The black-haired boy next to Ichigo bowed his head to Rukia a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Kuchiki Rukia." The girl replied also inclining her head.

"Rukia-chan will be staying with us until her father comes." Isshin came in, "I expect you to be a gentleman, Ichigo!"

"Of course." The orange-head answered eyes on Rukia.

They stayed like that for a few moments, neither of the two of them moving.

"Well then! Let's begin before the food gets cold!" Yuzu said with a smile and everyone sat down again.

/ - / - /

The dinner went well. Most of the talking was done by Isshin and Yuzu were over joyed of having guests. They asked question after question, sometimes not even waiting to get an answer.

Rukia – not being the really talkative type – had no problem with that… she was having issues with something else – _someone_, being the right term.

Throughout the whole dinner Rukia had caught Ichigo watching her with an knowing smirk on his face that irritated her to no end but she didn't want to ruin the otherwise nice dinner.

After all the meals had been tried and everyone had had their desert, Yuzu started cleaning off the table and Kaien announced that he should be leaving.

"Everything was really amazing but it's gotten really late and I should be going." He said politely, "Thank you, Yuzu-chan, for the amazing dinner. Before I forget this bag", he pointed to a big bag on the floor near the table, "is contains presents I brought from my trip. I hope you like them."

Kaien made his way to the front door and started dressing.

"Ichigo, lock the door after Kaien-san, alright?" Yuzu asked kindly.

"Whatever." He older brother got up from his seat and went to the door.

"I better be going to bed. It's been a long day." Rukia said and the bowed her head slightly, "Thank you for the lovely dinner."

"Oh, that's okay! You don't have to thank me, it's a pleasure." Yuzu blushed, "Good night, Rukia-san."

"Good night." Rukia wished to the whole family and exited the dining room.

To reach the stairs, leading to the upper floors though, required going passed the hallway where Ichigo still was, waiting for Kaien to leave.

Rukia was about to say goodbye and quickly go to her room when Kaien spoke.

"Kuchiki-san, I'm extremely sorry for not preparing a girt for you. I simply didn't know that you would be here."

Rukia was surprised to hear that. She wasn't some child that would get gloomy because she didn't receive a present – that was juvenile.

"That's okay, Shiba-san. I don't mind really. I wouldn't get mad for something as silly as that." She answered calmly.

"I would still like to make it up to you." The black-haired guy declared, "How about I take you out tomorrow?"

Rukia was surprised to hear something like that. She was about to answer but Ichigo beat her to it.

"Sorry, that's not gonna happen." He said with a firm tone.

"And why is that?" Kaien narrowed his eyes, looking at Ichigo.

"Because she's going out with me tomorrow."

"_What?_" Rukia almost yelled but Ichigo ignored her.

"See ya, Kaien." And he opened the door and pushed the dark-haired guy out.

Slamming the door shut in Kaien's face, Ichigo turned around to see a furious Rukia.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked dangerously, "I don't recall saying I'll go out with you."

"Relax, will you?" the boy said simply which only irritated the petite girl more, "We didn't really start well–"

"Ya think?" Rukia said sarcastically.

Ichigo glared at her for a second and then continued, pretending not to have hear her comment.

"And since you're gonna live here we might as well try to get along." He looked in her eyes, "How about we start over?"

Rukia wasn't really the rude type and she had to admit – but not to him – that the boy had a point. They _were_ going to live _together_ and it would be way easier if they got along. She thought about it for a few moments more before answering:

"Alright. Why not?"

Ichigo grinned.

"Great! Tomorrow after breakfast." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, "Sweet dreams, sweetheart!"

He winked at her and straightening up, quickly left the hallway, walking towards the dining room… or was it the living room, Rukia couldn't tell. She was processing what had just happened.

"That _jerk!_" she tried not yell, not wanting the other family members to hear her.

After huffing, she turned to the stairs and went to her room for a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: **__So this is all for this chapter. I'm one day left with the upload but my mom said she couldn't sleep from the light last night so I couldn't finish and post this._

_ I hope you like it, I had a few problems with some scenes – the first thing coming to my mind it the dinner table and everyone's' seats. Sorry, if there are any mistakes, it's late (2:44am) and I wrote this in parts…_

_**Rukes:**__ You always are one of the first ones to review! Thank you and I'm glad you liked Ichigo's reaction._

_**Megami-Chan:**__ I think you got your answer in this chapter, huh? I hope you still like it!_

_**Personal Riot:**__ I'm so glad you like it and thanks for reviewing!_

_**Ruriri: **__I'm really glad you like it and thanks for being such an awesome reviewer! Your reviews are always amazing! And Hanatarou should also be thankful, he appeared thanks to you! XD I hope you like this chapter, too!_

_ I'm not really certain about those… I'll think about it! ^_^_

_**Rain: **__Thank you!_

_**SunRises: **__Waa! Would you really do that? And yup, that's Rukia! Also I was going for cute… I think… it's late, can't remember… need to go to bed XD but I _was _going for cute, glad it turned out that way, too! _

_ And about the guy, I guess this chapter answered your question. And I'll keep that in mind about Ashido._

_ And "wow", you actually read the answers to the reviews, too?_

_**Pamianime:**__ I'm really glad you like it and you were right about the guest… but I guess you already know that XD_

_**Iloverukiaandichigoallofthem: **__No, no commercial._

_**Ishavcs: **__I didn't really like it either… hehe… and the reason I didn't make "a heated argument" is because it seemed too childish to me and not in Rukia's style. She slapped him and left, sometimes not saying anything has a bigger effect. And who said I'm not saving it for later? XD_

_**Sarah1bleachfan: **__Really? Well I'm glad I made you happy! And they met! XD_

_**SmilexForxBleach: **__One day late but still here! _

_**Thesecretfromzaft:**__ Well, it wasn't him but I never said it wasn't Rukia, now did I? XD_

_**Loveyouso: **__Actually I think it was longer than the others… XD and I know, I also don't like it that much! About the descriptions – in my other fic they are longer but I thought people didn't like them so I shortened them here… and nope, I'm not mad, this is a way, I can get better! Thank you for the review and I hope you like this chappie!_

_**Reviewer: **__First of all – cool name! XD and here's your update!_

_**Milkykitty-chan:**__ Aww, thank you!_

_

* * *

**Thank you guys for reviewing and remember: more reviews – more updates! About Kaien's appearance, if there are people who think it's always him, I agree but I always like to see Ichigo compete with someone and I really wanted to use Kaien! Tell me what you think!**_

_** Disclaimer: Rukia did appear in the latest chapter… yay! But did you see her and Ichigo hugging or something more romantic? No? Then I own nothing!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Game of Love and Seduction**

_In the game of seduction, There is only one rule: Never fall in love._

_What you can't have, you can't resist._

_Old enough to know better, too young to care._

_

* * *

_

**Fifth Chapter: The Handicapped Permit**

Rukia awoke with a start the next morning.

A loud crash echoed throughout the house, followed by voices but she couldn't make out what they were saying dew to still being sleepy.

Rukia sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. After stretching her back a little, she threw her blanket to the side and got out of the bed. Putting her blue, shaped like doggies slippers on, she exited the room.

The first thing she saw was the open door of the room opposite hers and two legs lying on the floor.

Rukia stepped carefully to the door and peeked in.

"What the– What's going on here?" she asked.

Inside the room were Ichigo, who was scowling deeply, and his father, who was currently on the floor. Rukia realized that it were his legs she saw a few seconds ago.

"Ah, my dear Rukia-chan!" Isshin squealed upon seeing her, "How did you sleep? Did we wake you up? You look so lovely in the morning!" the man rose to his feet and turned towards the petite girl.

Rukia observed him for a few moments, just blinking.

"No, no you didn't wake me up and I slept nice, thank you." She answered, ignoring the complement she had just received.

"You don't have to lie, my dear! It's pretty obvious we woke you up but don't worry! I'll punish my idiot son for that, you'll see." The man said with a determined expression, "And it's so great that you slept well, means that you like it here!" and his face got back that joyful smile.

"Umm… I–" Rukia started to say but was interrupted.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." Ichigo said, his sarcastic tone obvious to Rukia, "But do you mind getting out of my room now?"

Rukia and Isshin had completely ignored Ichigo's presence. The girl hadn't really paid any attention to him, she had been preoccupied with his father.

"Son! Don't be so rude to Rukia-chan!" Isshin whined at his son, "She's our guest! You should watch your manners!"

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer but Rukia beat him to it.

"It's okay, Isshin-san. I guess his manners are even worse in the morning." She flashed the orange-head an evil look and tried to hide her smile, before turning to his father again.

"Has my son been rude to you, Rukia-chan?" Isshin asked, grabbing the girl's hands in his, his expression worried, "I'm so sorry! Don't mind him! He's like that, grumpy all the time! I don't even know where he got that from."

"That's it!" Ichigo almost yelled, "Get out of my room!"

"Ah, my son is so ill-mannere–"

"OUT!" this time it was a yell.

"Breakfast!" a sweet voice came from downstairs, "And please stop yelling! That's a horrible way to begin the day."

Rukia recognized the voice of Kurosaki Yuzu. The orange-haired twin was obviously already up and ready for breakfast. Rukia wasn't really a breakfast person but she couldn't be rude so the girl decided to go to her room and get ready.

"I shall be going to my room now." She said, turning to leave.

"See you at the table, Rukia-chan!" Isshin squealed after her, "Son you get ready too!"

That was the last thing she heard – and understood – before closing the door of her room.

Looking back at her unmade bed, Rukia let out a sigh. This was different, different to what she had lived through so far.

She let out another sigh and started making her bed.

When she was done, Rukia took out some clothes she wanted to wear today but before changing she had to go to the bathroom to wash up. Upon opening the door, Rukia was met with a rather interesting sight.

Kurosaki Ichigo was currently exiting his own room. So far, so good, if you don't count the fact that the said-teen wore nothing more than a pair of shorts.

The boy was surely well-built. His slightly tanned skin, his broad shoulders and defined muscular torso were all exposed to her eyes.

Rukia had to admit that the boy was lean. A body like this couldn't be achieved just by going to parties. Oh, no, he must train something… or go to the gym.

But why the hell should _she _care? She wasn't one of those girls who went crazy when they saw a good-looking boy in front of them. Oh, no, she was Kuchiki Rukia! No boy had any effect on her, no matter how handsome he was.

"See anything you like, sweatheart?" Ichigo flashed her a seductive smirk.

"I wouldn't say that."

Rukia's face remained emotionless as she tried to look impassive. But she was getting angry, at his expression and at that stupid pet-name he gave her.

"Really now?" he said, moving closer to her.

"Really!" she answered sternly and walked away, _accidently _stepping on his foot…_hard._

"Ouch!" he yelped, "What the hell!"

"Oh, sorry, was that your foot?" she asked with an innocent look but she had smile on her face as she walked away to the bathroom, "I didn't see it."

"Sure, you didn't." Ichigo grumbled.

/ - / - /

After she finished using the bathroom and got dressed, Rukia went downstairs and joined the family for breakfast.

She was wearing a light blue, short sleeved tunic – it reached a little above her knees so it was more like a dress, thanks to her height – with a pair of short white leggings, going to her knees and lightly visible from the tunic when she wasn't sitting.

Ichigo was sitting – again like the previous night – across from her. She would catch him looking at her and when their eyes would meet, he flashed her that knowing smile. Rukia tried to ignore him and continued eating.

Yuzu and Isshin were talking about something but no one else, sitting on the table, was listening to them. Ichigo was busy, trying to annoy Rukia, who was paying more attention to her food than him. Karin was observing her brother's behavior and from what she saw, the girl had a feeling she was going to like their guest.

"Rukia-chan, how is your breakfast? Do you like it?" Yuzu's sweet voice brought the attention of three on her.

"It's delicious, Yuzu-chan. You're an amazing cook." Rukia said politely.

"Oh, thank you." The young girl blushed, "I'm really glad you like it! Do you have any plans for today?"

"I'm taking her out."

All heads turned to the orange-haired male who was currently cutting his waffle in pieces.

"Ahh!" Isshin jumped up from his chair, "I'm so happy! My idiot son is taking the lovely Rukia-chan on a date! My dear third daughter, if he acts rude again, don't be afraid to tell me! Daddy, will–"

"Shut up!"

The clatter of kitchen utensils hitting porcelain brought the attention back to Ichigo.

"We're going out." The orange haired teen said, "Come on." And with that he got up, crossed the table and stood next to Rukia.

But the petite girl wasn't one to be told what to do.

"I'm not finished yet." She said in a calm voice.

"We'll eat there." He took her arm and started dragging her away from the table.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Rukia asked, stumbling behind Ichigo who was still holding her arm.

"You'll see. Now come on!"

They were now in the hallway putting their shoes on.

"Hurry up before the old goat decides to follow us!" Ichigo finished putting his sneakers on.

"Well, aren't you a patient one?" Rukia said sarcastically while also getting in her shoes, one leg after the other. "Okay, I'm read– Wait! I need to get my phone and my bag!"

"Oh, no, we're getting out of here now! Besides you won't need them!" and just like that Ichigo took her arm again and exited the house, dragging the petite girl along.

/ - / - /

"We're here." Ichigo announced as he shut out the engine of his car and climbed out.

"You parked at a handicapped permit." Rukia told him as she got out too and went next to him.

"Yeah, so?"

"_So?_" she demanded, "You can't!"

"Yes, I can." Ichigo said simply, before looking at her and smirking evilly, "You're with me and you're not easily seen with that height of yours! So I can."

Rukia gritted her teeth at that comment. How dare he insult her like that!

The petite girl angrily stomped on Ichigo's foot and the boy growled at the pain cursing through his limb.

"What the hell? What cha' did that for?"

"Now you have a real reason to park here!" she almost yelled at him and stormed to the doors leading towards the elevators for the mall.

Ichigo limped after her, finally catching up when she was waiting for the elevator to come.

"And why did you bring me here? I thought you would show me around or something. Why come here?" she asked, still irritated.

"You'll see." The boy answered, scowling at the girl next to him.

The elevator arrived and both teens got on. Ichigo pressed the button for the third floor and they waited in silence. Getting off, Ichigo started walking and Rukia followed him.

"Oi, Ichigo!" they heard a voice yell.

Both Ichigo and Rukia turned around and they saw two girls approach them. One had short dark hair and was wearing a T-shirt and shorts. The other one had long orange burnt hair and was wearing a tight blouse with a short skirt, carrying a small bag with her.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" the dark-haired girl asked as they stopped in front of Rukia and Ichigo, "Oh, and you're from last night, right? Good job!" the girl grinned, "I'm Tatsuki, nice to meet you."

"Rukia, same here. And thanks." The raven-haired girl smirked as she realized what the other girl meant.

"So how come you're here together?" Tatsuki asked.

"I asked her out last night since we didn't start out okay." Ichigo answered, his voice irritated.

"Last night? How can that be? Did you meet after the party?"

"Yeah, she's staying at my place."

The girl standing behind Tatsuki suddenly dropped her bag, her eyes wide.

"You okay? What happened?" Tatsuki asked her friend.

"I-I'm f-fine. Don't worry. I-it's okay." The girl said, her voice unstable, as she lifted her bag.

Rukia observed the girl and then looked at Ichigo.

"That's Inoue." He whispered to her.

The other girls didn't hear since they were talking with each other, Tatsuki still asking it the other girl was okay.

"Well, we should be going." Ichigo declared. "Later." And he grabbed Rukia's arm – yet again – and walked away.

"Okay." Tatsuki yelled after them.

Ichigo didn't stop dragging the petite girl as he walked. Rukia was fuming and trying to free her arm from his grasp.

"Would you let go?" she asked, pulling her arm back, "I would like my arm to still be attached to my body at the end of the day!"

"Whatever, midget. We're here anyway." The boy said, releasing her arm.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at what he called her and was about to hit him again – if needed – but she lifted her eyes, as she heard him say they had arrived.

Facing the forward, Rukia stood next to Ichigo in front of a big store with an elegant sing above the entrance that said:

"Kuro Neko."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I'm stopping here._

_ First I want to apologize for the delay! I was sick and that affected my writing! I wanted to post two chapters today but I wanted to make this one not so boring so I had to make it longer and it's now 3:11 a.m. and I need sleep! I'm still a little sick…_

_**Loveyouso: **__Thanks for the review and I'm glad that you like it. Aww, really, you liked the dress part? I was really careful with writing it and I wanted to make it sound good! So happy that you like it! ^_^ About the questions some will be answered later but the first one: Why not? XD It's interesting._

_**Reviewer: **__You're welcome, thanks for reviewing. Yeah, the eyes… I like putting hints so the readers can try and guess on their own. Hope you like this update._

_**SunRises:**__ Yup, Ichigo doesn't like him much. Glad that the effect I wanted the readers to get worked. ^_^ Oh, I see spoilers… XD_

_**Alyssa:**__ Sorry for the late update! And I'm glad you like it, I also don't like making Ichigo and Rukia fight much._

_**Milkykitty-chan: **__Thank you so much!_

_**Pamianime: **__I'm really glad you like it! Sorry for the late update!_

_**alero1990:**__ Glad to hear that!_

_**Blissbeat:**__ I'm still considering that… here's the update_

_**SmilexForxBleach:**__ I'm so happy that you like it! Yeah, he is… but she isn't making it easy, is she?_

_**Celinda: **__I like that too! XD_

_**Ruriri:**__ Hey! Thank you! While reading your review again, I was thinking 'that seems so far behind'! XD Sorry for the late update and there isn't really much happening in this chappie but I had to write it! Kaien will appear later, not sure how though… I forgot what I had in mind XD_

_**Ishavcs:**__ Ahh! Thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it and you're the second person, commenting on the dress, I'm really happy that you liked that moment too! ^_^ Here's the update!_

_**Thesecretfromzaft: **__Hey, thanks for the review! You'll have to read to find out since I'm still thinking on that! XD_

_**ichiruki lover: **__I'm really glad you like, I try to make it a little funny! XD About your question, I wanted to write something like this and I was thinking about it and then remembered the video and I tried using some parts of it but not all, they don't seem to fit…_

_

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews guys – and also thanks to those who read and didn't review, means you like the story, I hope you like it, and you're lazy like I am sometimes when reading – and remember guys: more reviews, fasted update! I'll try to update the next chapter sooner since I wanted to write two yesterday! One more thing, some of you have asked me to make these longer… I can try but that'll mean, it'll take more time and I'm not sure how often I'll update! What do you guys think?_

_ Also, any ideas on the store they are in front of?_

_ And I had to update this a few hours go but mom woke up so I decided to finish the answer's part today, so this should have been out earlier… 9:27a.m. shower time! XD_

_**Disclaimer: Seen the latest chapter? Happy about it? No? Do you see Ichigo and Rukia hugging tightly? Then I own nothing!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Game of Love and Seduction**

_In the game of seduction, There is only one rule: Never fall in love._

_What you can't have, you can't resist._

_Old enough to know better, too young to care._

_

* * *

_

**Sixth Chapter: The Purple Dress**

_"Kuro Neko."_ Rukia read, "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see. Now come on."

Ichigo put an arm behind Rukia's back and started pushing her into the store.

"Welcome to _"Kuro Neko"._ How can I help you?" a small black-haired girl asked.

"Hey, Ururu, how ya' doin'?" Ichigo greeted.

The girl looked up.

"Hello. Fine, thank you." A simple reply was all Ichigo got.

"Where's Yuruichi-san?" the orange-haired teen asked.

"Follow me."

Ururu turned around and went further into the store.

"Come on, midget." Ichigo followed the small girl.

"Coming… _strawberry_." Rukia emphasized on the word and had the pleasure to watch Ichigo's reaction.

The boy stopped dead in his tracks at hearing her words. He turned his head slowly and looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Did you suddenly go deaf?" she answered his question with one of her own.

Rukia's lips curled up in a smirk. Ichigo kept starring at her, scowling.

"Are we going?" the petite girl passed him, walking in the direction Ururu had gone.

Ichigo glared at her back for a few seconds before continuing after her.

"Did I hear that Kurosaki Ichigo is here?" a feminine voice came from somewhere in the store.

A second later someone jumped in front of Rukia.

A dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair stood there. She was wearing a short orange dress. The dress reached a little above her knees and her hair was kept up in a ponytail.

The woman was smiling at Ichigo and when her eyes landed on Rukia her smile turned into a grin.

"What do we have here?" the purple-haired woman looked at Rukia from head to toe and back, "Nice."

"Yoruichi, meet Rukia. Rukia – Yoruichi." Ichigo stepped closer to the two females. He nodded his head towards each one when saying their names.

"New girlfriend I see, eh Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Absolutely not!" Rukia said quickly before the orange-haired teen could even start to answer.

"Oh, is that so?" Yoruichi sounded amused, her attention now fully on Rukia, "Then what are you doing here with him?"

"He brought me here."

"And you willingly came?" the older woman raised her eyebrow again.

"More like dragged but yes, I did. Why shouldn't have I?" Rukia narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Yoruichi asked instead of answering.

"Yes, wh–"

"Figures."

"Okay, can we stop this, please!" Ichigo interrupted them, "Yoruichi-san, you know of the party that's coming up, right?"

"Of course I do!" the woman quickly answered – if Ichigo didn't know better, he would say she sounded offended – and turned to him, "I know about every party, gathering or whatever that's happening here. You know that."

"Yeah, I do." Ichigo said, "I need you to find a dress for Rukia for that party."

_"What?"_

"Be right back!"

And with that Yoruichi disappeared somewhere, leaving Ichigo and Rukia – the girl paying no attention to where the older woman went to.

"What did you just say?" the petite girl asked her eyes narrowed.

"What you heard. We need to buy you a dress for the party." Ichigo answered calmly, turning away from her, looking around the store.

"What _party_? And who said I'm going?" Rukia's voice was getting louder.

"Well, I'm inviting you."

"And that means I have to come?" Rukia raised her eyebrows.

"Well… yeah." Ichigo said, turning to her.

"You said a date. As in _one._ As in _today! Here and now!_ Not at a stupid party I didn't even agree on coming to!" the petite girl was getting angry.

"Well since we're gonna buy you a dress, you might as well come." The orange-haired teen said in that calm voice of his but this time he couldn't hide his chuckle at the end of his sentence.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and was about to retort when Yoruichi appeared again.

"Here it is! The perfect dress!" she announced, "Try it one, come on!"

The purple-haired woman started pushing Rukia in a direction deeper into the store. Suddenly the girl was shoved in a small room and gave her something.

It took Rukia a few seconds to realize she was in a changing room – a really neat changing room – and that she was holding a dress in her hands.

The girl unfolded the dress and held it in front of her, starring at it for a while before putting it on a hanger. She quickly took of her shorts and tunic and put on the dress. She turned to look herself in the morror.

It wasn't a really formal one – at least not one of those she wore at business dinners with her father – but it sure was beautiful. A deep purple color that reminded Rukia of amethysts engulfed her body. Two straps held the dress as flowed on her body. Unlike the white dress she had worn the previous night, this one was tighter only around her chest and from there it fell freely.

Rukia observed herself in the mirror, turning slightly from left to right, until she twirled. A soft smile came to her face as she watched her reflection. She didn't always like herself in dresses but this one was truly amazing.

"Are 'ya done?" Yoruichi's voice came from outside the changing room.

"Yeah… I'm coming out." Rukia said quietly.

The petite girl inspected herself in the mirror one more time – turning left and right – before sighing and spinning around. She exited the changing room and was immediately met by Yoruichi.

The older woman stepped back a little and smirked while looking at Rukia.

"Knew it would look good on you." She said.

"Eh?" Rukia's eyes widened slightly at that and she glanced down at herself before looking back to Yoruichi.

"What's taking you so–"

Ichigo's voice suddenly caught both females attention as he came to them from around the corner. His question though stayed unfinished.

"…long?" the boy actually finished a few moments later.

It was the second time in two days that Ichigo saw Rukia in a dress and both times he just didn't know what to say.

The color of the dress brought something out in her – her eyes. It accentuated their shade. In her dark blue eyes now shimmered a soft purple wave that flickered like a fire from the lights in the store.

"So? What do you think?"

Yoruichi's voice brought him back to reality and the orange-haired twin cleared his throat.

"We're taking it."

"I knew it!" Yoruichi squealed and started pushing Rukia back in the changing room, "Come on, take it off so we can pack it up and you'll be ready for the party!"

"B-but I…" the petite girl tried to argue but it was futile.

"Come on, come on!" Yoruichi said as she shoved Rukia into the changing room.

/ - / - /

After fifteen minutes Ichigo and Rukia exited the store while Yoruichi waved at them.

The raven-haired girl was carrying a big black bag with the _"Kuro Neko"_ logo on it.

***Flashback***

"Here you go!" Yoruichi said cheerfully as she handed Rukia the bag, "I put a little gift in it as well!" she winked.

"Gift?" the petite girl questioned and looked at the bag.

"Open it when you get home, not here." The older woman instructed.

"Come on, let's go." The orange-haired teen said.

Ichigo tried to take Rukia's bag but the girl slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch." She scolded.

"Ouch! I was trying to be nice!" the boy retorted as he rubbed his hand, "You don't have to hit me."

"Oh, poor baby!" Rukia replied sarcastically, "And yeah, sure, you were!"

"Ahh, you are so cute!" Yoruichi's voice came from aside.

The purple-haired woman had a mischievous smirk on her face as she observed the teens.

"Shut up, Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo said angrily, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Ichigo put started pushing Rukia out and she didn't struggle against it. They walked next to one another.

"Have fun at the party!" Yoruichi called after them.

***End of Flashback***

"So what's this party about?" Rukia asked as she and Ichigo walked together.

"Nothing much. Just a little gathering." The boy answered.

"And I should come because?" the girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo questioned, "I invited you."

"No. You _said_ I'm coming, you never invited me. You decided on your own." Rukia explained.

"Are you always so annoying?" Ichigo asked a bit irritated.

"Are you always so short-tempered?" the petite girl questioned with a knowing look, trying hard not to smirk.

Ichigo snorted and turned his head away, smiling slightly.

"Poor Hisagi…" he whispered to himself.

"What?" Rukia asked, not hearing him.

"Nothing." Ichigo shrugged it off, "Come on, let's go home and get ready for the party."

"So this whole going out was just to buy a dress?" Rukia huffed.

The two went to the elevator and descended to the garage. They got in Ichigo's car and drove off.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I know I said I would try to update on Friday and post the next chapter today but a lot of things happened and I couldn't._

_ I hope you like this one more. The last chapter had the least amount of reviews… I guess you guys don't like it that much…_

_**alero1990:**__ well, I can't tell you! xP_

_**SunRises:**__ One of my fav reviewers! Hey! You are right! It is Yoruichi but Urahara hasn't appeared yet! I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Pamianime:**__ Thanks and here you go! This is where he took her! I hope you like it!_

_**Alyssa:**__ I'm always unsure when writing his lines and reactions. I don't know if they fit him or not… This was their outing… but there's also more XD and I think that the lenth will be always different!_

_**Ruriri: **__Another one of my fav reviewers! Hiya! Aww, don't worry! I'm happy you still reviewed! ^_^_

_Ahh, so you dislike her! I like you more and more! XD Kaien wasn't in this chapter either but I plan on adding him in the next one! Oh, so you're a new fresh fan, huh? I'm a fan for a few years now… Kuro Neko is Yoruichi's store, like it? I hope you like this chapter as well._

_**Loveyouso: **__Well, Kuro is black in Japanese and Neko is cat so that's Black Cat. I'm really glad you like Isshin. There will be more IchiRuki in the next chapter! I also hope you like this one too!_

_**Oombala:**__ Thanks for the review!_

_**Ishavcs:**__ That's okay, don't worry! I'm glad you still reviewed… and twice actually! XD And thanks, I'm glad you like it! I wasn't sure if people would be able to understand that scene 'cause I wasn't sure with the word I used but I guess it was okay! ^_^ Here's your update and the place Ichigo took Rukia!_

_**C774411:**__ Reviews like yours always make me happy! I'm so glad you like it and the reaction it got from you! It would be weird if you screamed but I'm so happy that I caused something like that! ^_^ Here's the update, a little later than I originally wanted it to be but it almost always happens like this! XD I also don't like waiting a whole month and I'll try not to make it like this!_

* * *

_**Remember guys – more reviews – faster update! It's the only way I know you like it!**_

_** Disclaimer: Have you read a new chapter in two weeks? With a lot of IchiRuki in it? No? Then I own nothing!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Game of Love and Seduction**

_In the game of seduction, There is only one rule: Never fall in love._

_What you can't have, you can't resist._

_Old enough to know better, too young to care._

* * *

**Seventh Chapter: The Payback**

A silver metallic Lamborghini Gallardo arrived in front of a big house. A tall orange-haired boy all dressed in black got off. He locked his car and made his way towards the entrance.

Loud music could be heard coming from the house, shadows could be seen moving inside from behind the curtains. The party was going wild as usual.

Reaching the door, Ichigo entered the house and the music immediately grew louder in his ears. He knew where his friends would be so the teen made his way through the crowd until he got to their table.

There were sitting Ushida, Renji, Hisagi, Tatsuki and two other boys.

"Hey, guys." Ichigo greeted.

"Hey, Ichigo." Tatsuki nodded her head at her friend.

"What's up?" Renji who had his arm around Tatsuki said.

"Kurosaki." Ishida welcomed the orange-haired boy with a calm voice.

"You alone, Kurosaki?" Hisagi asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Shūhei." Ichigo said sternly, "She'll be here."

"If you say so." Hisagi's smirk only grew, "Why didn't you bring her?"

"She said she would come a bit later. Had something to take care of." Ichigo said as he sat down next to Uruyu.

"And you believed her?" Hisagi asked a little shocked.

"She'll come. Don't worry."

"I'm not, you should be." Shūhei informed him, relaxing in his seat again, "I'm not the one who's gonna end up alone tonight."

"I'm not gonna end up alone! She'll come, you'll see." Ichigo sat down as well, "And she'll be wearing a nice purple dress." He smirked.

"You bought her a dress for the party?" Renji came in the conversation.

"Yeah, this morning."

"That was her?" Tatsuki asked, looking at her friend.

Ichigo only nodded and the girl snorted.

"I would be careful if I were you." She leaned back, "She doesn't seem to be like the others."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Ichigo shouted, "I said she'll come!"

The friends just shrugged and decided to drop the topic for now.

/ - / - /

Rukia stepped closer to the mirror in her room, inspecting her reflection. She turned left, then right, her eyes scanning her from.

"Not bad." She sighed, "Just need shoes…"

The girl went to her bed where the black _"Kuro Neko"_ bag was – its contents laying on the bed – and took the box that had been at the bottom of the bag. It was opened and inside it were a pair of black high heels.

"Perfect." She smiled.

Rukia stepped closer to the nightstand and took a few things from a little bag. Stepping closer to the mirror again, she slipped her hair back a little and proceeded to put on some eye liner. She always thought it made her eyes bigger and outlined them, it was also a nice contrast to her pale skin.

When she finished Rukia stepped back and stared at her face. Lifting her right eyebrow up, she smirked and turned towards the bed. She sat down and put on the black heels. Rukia then got up and grabbed a jacket from the back of chair and walked out of the room.

/ - / - /

The party was going wild… as always.

The music was busting through the speakers, people were drinking and dancing, having fun, laughing, talking.

Renji and Tatsuki had gone somewhere – probably dancing or chilling out somewhere. It was obvious that the red-head had a thing for the girl but they weren't officially dating or anything. They just spent time together.

Hisagi said he wanted to have fun so he was most definitely dancing somewhere with a girl.

The only people at the table were now Ichigo and Ishida. Neither boy said a word to the other as they both watched the other people at the party.

Ichigo glanced at the time on his phone – he had taken it out a few minutes after he arrived and sat down, and was holding it in his hand since then.

Forty-five minutes had passed and there was still no sign of the petite girl. Ichigo was starting to get impatient and his scowl was deepening.

"Even if you glance at the time every two minutes – like you do – it won't change the fact that she still hasn't come." Uruyu said.

"Shut up, Ishida." The orange-haired teen growled.

"Either that or she saw the scowl on your face and decided to go back." Tatsuki suddenly appeared next to them.

"Shut up."

The girl just shrugged and sat down.

"So Kurosaki? She isn't here, is she?" Hisagi stood in front of them with a smirk on his face, "Looks like you lose."

"The night's still not over, Hisagi. There's still time." Ichigo said sternly.

"And how's that gonna help you?" the black-haired guy laughed and sat next to Tatsuki.

The two started chatting while Ichigo and Uruyu stayed silent.

"Yeah, it was awe–"

Suddenly Hisagi stopped talking midsentence. Ishida and Tatsuki looked at him but Ichigo was too busy glaring at his drink to pay any attention.

"Hey, Hisagi, what's wrong?" Tatsuki asked, leaning closer to look at the boy who seemed to be staring at something.

"That's… that's _her._" He said almost too quietly but everyone at the table heard him.

That caught Ichigo's attention and his head snapped up. He immediately traced where Hisagi's gaze was going to. He felt like if he was holding his glass in his hand, he would have definitely dropped it to the floor.

His mouth gaped open as he watched Kuchiki Rukia approach him.

The moment Rukia had entered the house there were people who stared at her and whispered to each other. She couldn't hear all but distinguished the words _"Kurosaki"_ and _"slap"_. Her face remained emotionless despite the smirk that was treating to appear.

Boys looked at her with hungry eyes, some even walked to her and tried speaking to her but she ignored them and just walked away.

She was here for something – some_one _– and she wasn't at all interested in anything else.

Upon walking further in the house she looked for the familiar orange hair. She couldn't wait to see his reaction when he saw her.

She spotted him, sitting at a table, glaring at glass full of some liquid. Next to him was a black-haired guy with glasses she didn't know and on his other side were one of the girl she had met at the mall and…

_"Perfect."_ Rukia thought.

The guy that had tried to hit on her at the bar at the last party was there too, chatting with the black-haired girl. Suddenly he looked in Rukia's direction and stopped moving when he saw her. The petite girl started for the table, the urge to smirk growing stronger.

She saw the black-haired guy open his mouth to say something and the orange-haired boy suddenly moved. Rukia shifted her eyes to him and couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face as she watched his expression when he saw her.

The moment their eyes connected Ichigo was left speechless.

He stood up and observed the petite girl as she came closer and closer to him as in slow motion.

She had put on just a little make up it appeared but even like that, the effect was stunning. Her eyes – that were still fixed on him – looked bigger now, deeper. They could freeze anyone on the spot.

But that wasn't everything. Her clothing… her clothing foreboded nothing good.

Instead of the purple dress that he had bought for her the same morning, the raven-haired girl was wearing a long sleeved black blouse with cuts at her arms were and another at her chest – underneath, it appeared she was wearing a beige top that covered anything which might be seen from the cut in the blouse – and to finish it all of her legs were completely exposed if you didn't count the really short jeans she had on.

Ichigo observed as the petite girl walking closer and closer to him until she was right in front of him. Her eyes were fixed on his and she was smirking.

As she stood in front of the orange-haired boy, Rukia realized that even on heels she was still a lot shorter than him. That irritated her slightly but she wouldn't let it show, after all it wasn't such a big thing.

Ichigo hated to admit it but he wasn't prepared for something like this! Not only did she come in a totally different attire than expected but she also looked stunning! Not that he was going to tell her… but still.

The actions that followed were also something he hadn't been expecting.

Suddenly Rukia's hand went to the collar of his black shirt and she yanked him down to her level, bringing her lips to his ear.

"Did you really think I was _that_ easy?" she whispered to him, her voice soft and alluring.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he finally registered what she had said.

Then she slowly withdrew from her position and Ichigo could feel as her soft lips on his cheek.

Rukia took a little step back and watched with joy Ichigo's expression. She then placed her hand in her jean's pocket and took something out of it.

Lifting her hand up to her eyelevel – between her and Ichigo – she held a tiny sparkling object in her fingers. The boy looked at it and found it familiar…

It was a coin, a small silver coin with engravings on both its sides. But most importantly, it was the coin _he_ had dropped in the cocktail _she _made him. His eyes widened.

"I believe _this,_ is yours." Rukia said in that same alluring voice as she indicated to the coin.

Her hand then moved slowly away from both teens' faces as it made its way over Ichigo's glass – full of some kind of drink – and stopped there. Her fingers then parted and…

_CLING_

…the coin sank to the bottom of the glass, splashing some of the liquid.

Rukia brought her eyes back on Ichigo's – she had looked away to watch the coin as it fell – and the corner of her mouth rose. The boy's eyes were still wide and he didn't say a word to her.

Then – without even glancing at the others – Rukia turned around and started walking away.

Making her way through the crowd was easy seeing as there were a lot of people who had seen what happened and were not staring at her and some at Ichigo.

Rukia knew she had to be satisfied – she had come here for a reason and completed what she had in mind. Holding her head up high, she walked towards the door to leave and have a peaceful night. That was until she heard someone calling her name.

"Rukia?"

* * *

_**A/N: **__So this is for this chapter, I hope you like it! It should be longer…_

**Important! **

_ So, I've been thinking… when I read a story that I really like I usually leave a review, no matter if it's just to say "great" or "I like it" or something like that. The thing is that reviews are getting less and less and I know a lot of people read the chapter! Before anyone starts fussing about this, I'm not talking about 10 to 20 or even 30 people. I'm talking about over __**350**__ people who read the last chapter and only 8 reviewed! That makes me think people don't like this and that makes writing harder._

_ So I hope you liked this chapter because it's probably going to be the last one I'll put on here. I guess it's a good thing I didn't write the chapters in advance, huh? That would be a waste of time!_

_ I want to thank all the reviewers for everything! You guys are awesome and I felt so good reading your comments that I had second thoughts about this but the number of visitors just grows and grows…_

_**alero1990: **__Thanks again for the review and I'm really glad you like it! You were the first reviewer for the chapter!_

_**Loveyouso:**__ I wanted the party to be separated so it had to happen this way! Here's the update!_

_**Sarah1bleachfan: **__Thanks so much for reviewing!_

_**Pamianime: **__He knows it but isn't admitting it! XD Hope you like this chapter!_

_**SunRises:**__ Hiya! Hmm, that Ichigo, huh? XD I also don't like rushed things… it's not like it's not possible to happen in life but still… it's weird! Hope you like the chapter!_

_**Ruriri: **__Hiya! Glad to see you still like my fic! ^_^ I'm so happy you like the comebacks, I'm always careful when writing them!_

_ Yeah, she started annoying me a lot too! To be honest… from the very first moment I saw them! I love the characters from the beginning and the couple as well! ^_^_

_ Yeah, Kaien… yours, huh? If Ichigo hears that… XD_

_ Actually I would be surprised if boys read this!  
I hope you like this chapter! ^_^_

_**phobia97: **__I'm really glad you like it and I hope you continue reading… and reviewing! XD I had planned on putting him in soon!_

_**Ishavcs: **__Yeah… it was short but I wanted the party to be in a separate chapter! I'm so glad to hear that about my updates and I'm also glad you liked the dress and the eyes explanation! I'm careful with that too! So I hope you like this update!_

* * *

_**I would love to say: "Remember guys – the more reviews – the better and faster update.**_

_** Disclaimer: Did you read the latest chapter? Did you see a lot of IchiRuki in it? No? Then I own nothing!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A Game of Love and Seduction**

_In the game of seduction, There is only one rule: Never fall in love._

_What you can't have, you can't resist._

_Old enough to know better, too young to care._

_

* * *

_

**Eight Chapter: The Meeting**

Rukia walked away confidently.

She had always disliked boys like Kurosaki Ichigo.

Who did they think they were? Playing with girls' feelings… flirting with them, making them "fall in love" and then dump them, just for a little laugh with their friends or to kill time. She truly didn't understand it.

And what was this with her? A one-time thing? Make her fall for you for a day and then dump her like she's nothing?

Rukia knew this was the right thing to do. Give him a piece of his own medicine and then leave him like he had left other girls before… like he would've left _her_.

But even with telling herself that over and over, Rukia still couldn't help that familiar sentiment… one that clenched at her heart and reminded her of the cruelties of life. The same feeling that kept following her all her life…

Loneliness.

Ever since she was small… it didn't leave her.

The feeling of triumph was disappearing from Rukia's consciousness.

"Rukia?"

And suddenly a voice put her to a halt.

The petite girl stopped hearing her name and turned around only to be met by a large figure with red hair.

It took her a few moments to realize who it is before her eyes widened slightly in recognition.

"Renji?" she asked.

"It is you!" the boy said louder and smiled, "I haven't seen you in so long!"

He rushed towards her with a grin on his face. As he reached her, the boy put his hands on her shoulders.

"Where have you been?" he asked, "You didn't say anything and just disappeared! No call, no nothing!"

Rukia regarded him for a few moments, not moving. She just watched her old friend, standing in front of her, his arms still on her shoulders.

"I had some things to do… and I needed some time to think." the girl finally said, "I'm sorry, Renji. I maybe should have called but I felt like I was doing the right thing." she was looking straight in the eyes of her interlocutor.

Renji's face no longer held that smile. Rukia knew he was probably hurt by her words but that was the truth and there was no reason for her to lie. She had never liked lying to people and she wasn't going to start.

"Renji–"

"No." knowing what she was going to say, he interrupted her, "It's okay. It was your decision and I respect that. If you decided that than you had a reason for it and I'm not gonna question you."

Rukia smiled lightly at her old friend.

"Thank you."

The red-head grinned at her and his serious expression was replaced by the normal friendly one.

"So what are you doing here? Who invited you? And since when are you in town?" he asked question after question, "Man, we have so many things to talk about! Come! Ill introduce you to my friends." With that he grabbed her and started dragging her away.

"Eh! Wait! Renji, I–" she realized it was no use since her friend wasn't even listening to her. But what surprised her the most was the fact that Renji was walking towards the strawberry's and his friends table.

Ichigo looked like he was frozen but he had his eyes on Rukia the whole time.

_"No way! This can't be true!" _she thought as she walked – more like she was dragged by Renji.

When they stopped at the table Renji pushed Rukia ahead a little and announced to his friends:

"Guys, meet Rukia!" he inclined his head in her direction, "Rukia these are my friends!"

The first one to step forward was Hisagi.

"Hey gorgeous. Miss me?" he said with a wink.

Rukia let out a snort of a laugh at that and ignored him.

Next closer to her came Tatsuki who pushed Hisagi aside a little so she could come out.

"Good to see you again." she said with a grin on her face, "Nicely done by the way."

Unlike Renji who looked surprised, Rukia understood exactly what the other female meant. From the corner of her eyes she observed Ichigo – waiting for a reaction – and she didn't have to wait for too long. The boy snapped out of the trance he seemed to have fallen into and glared at his friend for a second before fixing his eyes on Rukia again.

"Thanks." Rukia said and smiled slightly at the other girl.

"Wait… Do you know each other or am I missing something?" Renji asked and suddenly Rukia remembered he was standing next to her. He was looking from Rukia to Tatsuki and back.

"You're not missing anything, Renji. Maybe a little brains but it could be worse." Rukia said with a grin and the others – except Ichigo – let out a chuckle, "We met yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah." Rukia nodded.

"So how long have you been here for?" Renji asked again.

"Oh, a while."

"Where are you staying?"

To that Rukia couldn't give a straight answer. As she opened her mouth to say talk, someone interrupted her.

"At my place."

Ichigo's voice surprised her. Suddenly all eyes were on him, Rukia though still hadn't turned to look at him straight. She also missed to see Renji, narrowing his eyes, an angry expression appearing on his face as he yelled.

"WHAT?"

/ - / - /

Ichigo watched her as she retreated. He was still processing what had just happened.

This was the second time that she had done something like this. The second time Kuchiki Rukia had turned him down in front of a big crowd of people. No one had managed to do that before, not even once, let alone twice. And here she was, walking away from him for the second time in just a few days!

This was so not good.

The worst part was that he didn't know what to do, how to react.

He was now watching her as she halted in her step. He had no idea why she had stopped and what she had on mind. Did she have something else in mind to increase his embarrassment?

Suddenly he saw a familiar red-head approach her. Rukia girl turned around and for a few seconds didn't move at all. Renji was standing right in front of her and Ichigo saw her saying something. The next thing he knew Renji had his hands on her shoulders and they both were talking. They conversed for a while and then the red-head was suddenly dragging Rukia back to the table.

When they reached him, Ichigo still wasn't able to move, just regarded Rukia.

As they stopped, the Ichigo heard his red-haired friend speak:

"Guys, meet Rukia!" he inclined his head in the girl's direction, "Rukia these are my friends!"

So he was right! They did know each other.

Hisagi was the first one to approach the petite girl but she quickly brushed him off, effectively shutting him up. Next came Tatsuki and her statement finally made Ichigo snap out.

After a few questions on Renji's side and Rukia's replies the orange-head finally spoke, answering his friend's last question.

"At my place."

A few moments of silence passed as all eyes were fixed on him now.

"WHAT?" Renji yelled his face in an angry expression.

Ichigo finally looked at him but his face stayed emotionless. The orange-head watched as his friend tried to calm himself. Renji was clearly surprised and it was all shown on his face.

Rukia turned fully towards Ichigo and regarded him. She hadn't expected he would speak, she hadn't even expected to talk to him again so soon. She was certain he would be mad at her but she was determined to ignore him for a few days. The fact that they lived in the same house wasn't helping her but she was sure she would find a way around it. But meeting Renji again and he being a friend to the Kurosaki twin was something she hadn't even thought of imagining.

And here she was, standing opposite the annoying orange-haired boy she had met recently, her old friend beside her.

"What did you say?" Renji asked again, his voice lower now.

"What you heard, Abarai." Ichigo almost growled out, "She's staying at my place." He looked back at the petite girl.

"Is that true, Rukia?" Renji looked at his friend, his face waiting for her to deny.

Rukia just stared in Ichigo's eyes for a few moments before answering her friend's question.

"It's true, Renji. I'm staying with his family." She said simply.

"But why?" the read-head demanded.

"And why not?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Who's asking you?" Renji snapped back.

"Watch it Abarai!" the orange-haired boy said treating.

The two males stood, glaring at each other until Tatsuki stepped in.

"Okay, break it off, no need to make scenes." She said.

"But–"

"Shut it, Abarai!" Tatsuki growled.

"But–" the boy tried again.

"Shut it!" the girl almost yelled.

Ichigo chuckled at the red-head's expression. It was always fun to argue with him.

"I should be going now." Rukia said suddenly and turned abruptly.

She was determined to leave quickly and hoped that no one would prevent her from doing it.

"Hey! Rukia wait"

No such luck.

Renji was beside her again, taking her arm in his hand, stopping her from going anywhere.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked, "We just met, after so long!"

"Renji." The petite girl said quietly, "I really need to go. It's not like we won't see each other. I'm staying in the city."

"But–"

"Hey, leave her alone! You can be so annoying sometimes." Tatsuki came to them, "Plus, it's been a long night, she deserves it." And she winked at Rukia, a knowing smile in place.

Rukia glanced back at Ichigo before looking at Tatsuki again and returned the smile.

"I'll see you around."

"Absolutely! You're fun to be around." Tatsuki's smile turned into a grin. "Come on, Renji." She grabbed the boy's hand and started pulling him back to the table, roughly.

"Oh!" Renji narrowed his eyes in pain. "I'm coming! You don't have to pull so hard!"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on."

Rukia didn't wait to see them reach the table. With a final glance at Ichigo, she turned again and quickly made her way towards the door.

/ - / - /

Ichigo had to admit it to her. For someone so short, she moved real fast. He had lost sight of Rukia briefly after she had started walking away again.

Everything that had just happened was so new to him. He was always the one who was walking away but the petite raven-haired girl – he had met not even a week ago – had managed to do that – not only once.

And that wasn't all! It appeared that one of his closest friends new this intriguing girl. And from what Ichigo saw, his friend seemed to have feelings different than just friendly. He watched as the read-head was dragged back to the table by Tatsuki and didn't miss the glare he gave him when their eyes met. For a reason, unknown to Ichigo, that made him smirk. Annoying Renji was always a lot of fun.

"Kurosaki, we need to talk." Renji suddenly said, his voice hard.

"Do we, Abarai?" Ichigo relied calmly, emphasizing on the name.

"Yes, we do!" the read-head barked. "What's going on between you and Rukia?"

"I believe that's none of your business, is it now?"

Ichigo could see the anger in the read-head's eyes. It was as clear as day! Renji obviously had some feelings for Rukia though he had never mentioned her before… or did he? Ichigo tried to remember if his friend had ever said anything about the petite raven-haired girl.

"You better tell me now, Kurosaki–" Renji started again but got interrupted.

"Or you'll do what?" the orange-haired boy asked challenging.

No words came out from Renji's mouth as he just stood there and watched his friend with anger, his eyes narrowing even more. He said nothing more, turned and started walking away from the table.

"Hey, Renji! Wait!" Tatsuki called after the red head and went after him.

Ichigo regarded them for a few moments before turning his gaze to the location where he last saw the petite girl before she disappeared into the crowd. With a heavy sigh, he mumbled something to his friends about going out and made his way outside.

/ - / - /

Rukia was walking down the street in no particular direction. She just needed a walk in order to think over tonight's events.

She had actually completed her plan but never expected something like this would happen. Meeting her old friend was one thing. But her old friend knowing the orange-haired boy and actually being his friend was totally different.

She let out a sigh as she continued walking. Rukia always enjoyed going out on her own, just walking, breathing in the fresh air – as far as air could be fresh in the city – and thinking. She would usually listen to music but right now she was just feeling too lazy to take out her phone.

It was quiet, not counting the music from the party, but as she got further away from the house, it was less detectable and now gone. It was getting dark but the street she was walking along was illuminated by the street lights, making it look enigmatic.

Rukia let out yet another sigh. It wasn't really that late – not for a normal teenager – but she felt tired. Too much had happened today and she could use a soft bed underneath her, and some sleep.

The honk of a car took her out of her thoughts. Stopping, Rukia turned her head to the road.

A black Buggati Veyron with a dark grey hood pulled up next to the petite girl. When the window came down, Rukia was met with the familiar aqua green eyes of Shiba Kaien.

"Hey there." he smiled at her, "What cha' doin' here all alone? Come on, get in!"

Kaien opened the passenger door and waited. Rukia moved so the door wouldn't hit her but made no step to enter.

"Do you plan on staying like that forever?" the boy smirked, "Come on."

Rukia regarded without saying a word, she just shook her head slightly.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me?" Kaien asked.

If Rukia's eyes weren't lying to her, the girl saw a hint of sadness in his expression.

"Of course I didn't forget you." She finally said, "My memory isn't that bad. I just didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here either." Kaien said, as if relieved, "What are you doing here alone?"

"Oh. I… needed a walk." The girl answered.

"Well, it's getting dark, come on get in. It's not good for a girl to be walking alone in the night." He said and motioned for her to get in the car again.

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much." Rukia told him, a bit annoyed.

"I'm sure you are. But still, I wouldn't be a real gentleman, if I left you, now would I?" he flashed her a knowing smile.

"I guess you wouldn't." Rukia answered, looking down, not wanting to meet his eyes. She didn't want to fall for any of those tricks boys used.

"Well, come on, then. How long are you planning on staying there?" Kaien ushered her with a playful smile.

"Right." Rukia muttered and got in the car.

The dark-haired boy waited for her to settle in and put on her seatbelt before starting the car.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Oh… I guess I should be going home." Rukia said, more to herself.

"Kurosaki's house?"

"Yeah." The girl answered after a little pause.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Okay! I haven't updated in a while but you guys really made me happy with last chapter's reviews! I had some problems writing this chapter so I decided to stop here and I hope you like it!_

_ It should've been ready earlier this week but I guess it's okay like this too. It's a special day! __**Christmas Eve!**_

_ Oh, and I think I need a beta reader. I wrote this chapter in parts and I don't really like going through it again, and there might be mistakes so… yeah. Anyone up for it?_

_ And I believe this is the longest chapter so far!_

_**watery4441**__**:**__ I'm really glad you like it and I hope you'll continue reading. Thanks for the review._

_**Rukes**__**:**__ Hey, good to hear from you again! Did you guess who called after her or did you think it was Kaien?_

_**sayap hitam: **__Thank you very much for the nice review and I hope that, even though my reply is late, you'll continue reading._

_**Pamianime:**__ Poor Ichigo. It seems people like it when he suffers… from Rukia that is XD _

_**Blackbubbledancer:**__ Thank you so much. Here's an update._

_**SunRises:**__ Hi there, my dear reviewer, I'm really late with the update this time. You're correct about the outfit and you're also the first one who mentioned it!_

_**The Dark End: **__ Thank you for the review and here's the new chapter._

_**OuTlaw GigabyTe:**__ Thank you so much for the review and here's a new chapter. Also I think this site has a mobile version._

_**Kittens Hellfire: **__If you're talking about the same picture then it's so not a fan art, it's from Kubo-sensei and it's made for the 4__th__ Bleach Movie._

_**alero1990: **__Not so soon but still here! XD_

_**Reviewer backt to FFN: **__Thanks a lot for the nice review. Maybe you're right and I hope you like this chapter._

_**Kejora: **__Thanks, that's so nice. Here's an update!_

_**Ndr:**__ Thanks a lot! And here goes another person asking me that! XD_

_**Ruriri: **__Hiya! Aww! Thank you so much for the kind words, you always manage to make me smile! ^_^_

_Yeah, I also can't stand seeing her, even in the manga I try hiding her from seeing-range! XD Plus I really don't like her "new" look. There's only one word that some to my mind when I see her lol_

_He better act fast then… XD I miss Rukia in the manga! Kubo-sensei has to make them meet like NOW!_

_**Loveyouso:**__ I guess I do it frequently, don't I? XD_

_**Ishavcs: **__Aww, thanks. What of my fashion sense? Hmm… what do you think I am? Also thanks for the second review and here's your update!_

_**Mageida: **__Thank you so much and here's the new chapter!_

_**Zeke5000: **__Thanks! Oh, really? How did you expect him to react? And I'll be waiting for that! XD_

_**ichiruki lover:**__ Thank you so much for all three reviews! And I'm really glad you liked Rukia's dress and also I'm glad that I 'made your day'! XD Here's the new chapter!_

_**Alyssa: **__Thank you so much for the review and I'm really glad you like it. It wasn't really Kaien though…_

_**HeadtotheSky: **__I'm glad to hear that and here's the update!_

_**LittleRuu:**__ I'm really glad to hear you like it! And I do that a lot, don't I?_

_**C774411:**__ Thanks for everything you said but I wouldn't blame you for not reviewing, it's not my place to. But it sure doesn't feel nice because it makes me feel like people don't like the story. Here's the update!_

_**Petalrose: **__Thank you for the review and I hope you like this!_

_**M.O.N.S.T.E..POCKY.: **__Thanks for the review!_

_**Shelbypf: **__I'm glad to hear you like it!_

_**blades of blood488: **__Here's the update and thanks for the review!_

_**Unknown: **__Thank you for the review and I hope you like this!_

**_Kirstenskittles:_**_ I'm really tired of answering that._

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: Have you seen Ichigo and Rukia together recently? No? Then I obviously don't own Bleach!**_

_**Remember guys – more reviews – more presents under the tree!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A Game of Love and Seduction**

_In the game of seduction, There is only one rule: Never fall in love._

_What you can't have, you can't resist._

_Old enough to know better, too young to care._

* * *

**Ninth Chapter: The Corridor**

Rukia said nothing as Kaien drove. She preferred the silence and wasn't really sure what to talk about with him. True they had already met but that was just one meeting in which they hadn't talked much. Rukia didn't know anything about him and more importantly, he had some connection with Kurosaki Ichigo, and the petite girl had still to find out what it was.

So she stayed silent, regarding through the car window.

Often Kaien glanced at the petite girl, sitting next to him in the passenger's seat. She didn't look that happy, just kept silent, not even looking at him.

From the first time he saw her, Kaien could tell that she was different, there was something in her, something that he didn't see in the other girls. Maybe it was because she didn't throw herself at him the moment she saw him. He was used to having girls all over him, squealing, trying to get his attention and therefor get some attention themselves. But none of that was happening right now.

Kaien glanced once more at the girl next to him before letting out a loud sigh.

"You sure like talking a lot." He said.

"Huh?"

Rukia brought her attention to the person, driving the car and found him grinning at her.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking." She said calmly.

"Judging by the way you look it's nothing good." The boy ventured.

"Do I look that bad?" Rukia asked, looking shocked.

"Oh, no! Not at all! That's not what I meant!" Kaien started saying alarmed. "I just–"

"It's okay." The petite girl said, letting out a short laugh but keeping a smile on her face, "I was joking."

"Oh… you're good." The dark-haired boy said smiling, "You should try acting."

"Thank you for the complement."

"You're welcome." His smile was still there.

Rukia looked at the road, feeling a little better now. She needed some distraction or she would probably end up with a pretty bad headache and she wouldn't be able to sleep. Suddenly she heard Kaien laugh lightly.

"What?" the girl asked narrowing her eyes a little.

"Nothing. It's just that…" Kaien said, "…you sure don't talk a lot, do you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Rukia questioned again.

"Well, I just made a comment about that and after settling it, you went silent again." The boy explained.

"Oh…that." She said softly looking at her hands on her lap, "I guess I don't. Not always at least."

"So… how long are you staying at the Kurosaki's?" he asked, trying to continue the conversation.

Rukia looked at him upon hearing the question but her eyes quickly reverted back to the road as she thought about it.

"I'm not sure really." She answered, "It depends."

"Depends on what?" Kaien questioned again.

Rukia stayed silent for a few seconds, her eyes narrowed, and she sighed.

"I don't really want to talk about that." She said, her voice no longer soft.

"Okay. Whatever you say." he said quickly, not wanting her to stop talking, "So what where you doing out alone?" he asked, continuing the conversation.

"I was at a party." Rukia replied, "But I decided to leave early."

"So you were at my party, huh." the boy stated, more than asked.

"Your?" Rukia turned her head to look at him, "It was yours?"

"That was the only party in the neighborhood as far as I know." Kaien said confidently.

"I didn't know it was yours." The girl said quietly, her eyes returning to gaze at the road.

"I wonder why I didn't notice you…" he said, "Who were you with?"

Again, Rukia turned towards the boy. She wasn't sure what to answer and for some reason she didn't want him to know she came "with" Kurosaki.

"Oh… with no one really."

"Is that so? But you must've heard from someone?" Kaien continued to question.

"I did." The girl agreed.

"From whom?" he sounded interested.

"Kurosaki." Rukia muttered.

"Ah." The boy nodded, "I see."

"Yeah." She also gave a nod.

They felt quiet after that. Rukia turned to gaze out the window again and Kaien focused on the road ahead. The drive to the Kurosaki house was actually really short but to the petite girl, it certainly didn't feel that way.

Finally they reached the mansion and Kaien pulled over in the driveway.

"Thank you for driving me here, Shiba-san." Rukia was quick to unbuckle her seatbelt and get out of the car.

The raven-haired girl started walking towards the house as the car's door opened.

"Hey, wait up!" Kaien called after her.

Rukia stopped and turned only halfway around.

"Yes?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"What's with the name? Call me Kaien." He said with a smile.

Rukia thought about just for a little before answering:

"Then, I guess, it would be only fair, if you call me by my given name as well."

Kaien grinned, hearing that.

"Great."

"Thank you for driving me here… Kaien." The girl tried it, "I'll be going now." And she turned away again.

"See ya'!" she heard the boy saying.

Soon the petite girl reached the front door and rang the bell. Shortly after the door was opened by the orange-haired twin, who welcomed Rukia, and the raven-haired girl entered the house, glancing only for a second behind.

/ - / - /

Once she disappeared in the house, Kaien got in his car and drove away, a grin present on his face the whole time.

Rukia had been awfully quiet during the drive and he tried to talk to her – something that turned out to be a not so easy task.

The petite girl seemed to be deep in thought and kept gazing through the window. Kaien didn't know why, but he wanted to distract her from whatever it was that was troubling her.

Usually, starting a conversation with a girl was an easy thing for him, but with Rukia it was different. As he had already noticed – there was something about the petite girl that differentiated her from other girls around him. He just hadn't found out what it was yet.

Kaien was also having a hard time focusing on the road. Not only was he still trying to figure out the girl next to him, but also because he found it difficult to look at her – or more like _"not"_ to look at her.

From the first time he saw her, Kaien noticed her beauty, but right now, wearing those clothes, he could see so much more. Her clothing now revealed more skin than the white dress had the night they met. Though most people would call her way of clothing cheap, the way she was wearing it, absolutely discarded that statement. The way she moved screamed pure elegance and confidence – but not brassy or snotty – simply beautiful.

Their conversation hadn't lasted long and even if the drive to the Kurosaki's house was really short, they stayed silent for the most part of it. Rukia's mind was clearly somewhere else.

When they arrived, Rukia was quick to get out of the car but Kaien reacted fast as well.

"Hey, wait up!"

He wasn't exactly sure what to say to her when the girl turned her head towards him but he was quick to speak.

She was still calling him by his last name so the boy decided to try a good old trick.

"Yes?" she questioned him, raising her eyebrows.

"What's with the name? Call me Kaien." He used his smile that usually gave him everything he wanted but he forgot who he was dealing with.

Rukia didn't seem to be affected by his smile and Kaien understood – yet again – that this wasn't what he was used to.

"Then, I guess, it would be only fair, if you call me by my given name as well." She said to him.

After a few more words, Rukia turned away again and entered the house but Kaien didn't miss the fact that she looked at him before that. It might've short – less than a second – but he was sure she looked at him and that was enough to make smile.

/ - / - /

After exiting the house, Ichigo's eyes wandered around, searching for something, some_one – _a short dark-haired girl for that matter. He knew she would probably be gone by now but that didn't stop his eyes from roaming around.

The boy didn't even want to admit to himself he was looking for her.

What would have he said, if he saw her there now? What could he possibly say? Would he yell at her for embarrassing him _again_ or would he just ignore her and not say anything? What would he do?

All those questions and many more swirled around in his head but he knew for a fact that it didn't matter. She wasn't there so of what use was it to think, what would have and would have not done.

Suddenly something else came to his mind. He wondered where she went.

_"Probably back to the house"_ he thought.

Back to _his_ house. Back where _his_ family lived. Back where he, _himself_, had to return sooner or later.

That was just great! Of all the girls he could pick, it had to be the girl who, clearly and without a doubt, didn't care who he was and who just happened to live under the same roof as him.

He sure knew how to pick 'em.

Ichigo growled deeply. Letting out a sigh he stopped, he hadn't noticed he had walked further away from the front door.

Ruffling his hair, the orange-head decided he was done _parting_ for tonight, and went to his car. Good thing he hadn't left anything in the house or he'd have to go back in there and he wasn't in the mood for that right now.

Climbing in the vehicle, he turned on some soft music and put his hands on the steering wheel, not in a hurry to start the engine.

He stayed like that, listening to the music, contemplating on whether to go straight home or kill some time somewhere.

It was still too early, and if Rukia was in the house, she probably wasn't in bed, and the orange-haired teen didn't want to cause any scenes – especially not in front of his father. He wouldn't here the end of it, if he's dad found out what had happened.

So that option was clearly out, leaving him with the decision he had to go somewhere else for a while.

He straightened up in the seat and took out his car keys out of his pocket and got ready to leave.

Upon starting the car though he realized. Not returning to the house seemed like cowering away, hiding. And Kurosaki Ichigo was no coward.

Even though his _"opponent"_ appeared to be a tough one, he wasn't about ready to give up.

Ichigo took a deep breath and started the journey to his house.

/ - / - /

Rukia was in her room, taking her clothes off and replacing them with more comfortable _'home'_ wear. She had prepared her black short tights, a pink top and a purple shirt, if she felt cold.

She still wasn't tired enough to go to bed so she decided to change and go back downstairs, plus she has promised Isshin to tell him about the party.

***Flashback***

"Rukia-chan?" Yuzu said a little surprised when opening the door, "Come in."

"Thank you." Rukia answered softly and entered in, glancing behind for a moment.

She knew better, she shouldn't have looked back. She knew what it meant doing that and she sure knew that the dark-haired boy outside knew too, but didn't mean, even the slightest, that it was true.

She was not stupid. No, Kuchiki Rukia was no fool. She knew those little tricks boys play to make an impression, and she also knew about the 'turn-around-when-walking-away-and-you-like-me' thing.

And it was so not true.

She also knew tricks and she also knew how to play games, and she sure didn't like losing.

All of them – that guy with the tattoo, Kaien and Ichigo – were all the same, just like every other boy, wanting only one thing and not caring about anything or anyone.

_"They are all the same, all of them." _She thought as she regarded herself in the mirror, putting her hair in a high but not really tight bun. Pulling the hair wasn't healthy, she remembered in her head.

And as she stood there, just watching her reflection, she heard a voice calling her.

_"Rukia-chan! I'm waiting for that story! And the gossip, too!"_ The voice of Kurosaki Isshin came from downstairs.

Oh, right! She had promised to tell him about the party, she just got carried away in her thoughts… as usual.

With a final glance at the mirror – she turned her head left and right, to inspect her hair – Rukia went to the door and exited the room.

"Coming, Kurosaki-san!" she answered the old man, knowing very well that she shouldn't be speaking so loudly, actually shouting, but she couldn't help it.

She climbed down the stairs and went to the living room where she found the head of the Kurosaki family, sitting on the couch, with a goofy smile on his face.

"Okay!" he nearly squeaked – which was strange for a man, Rukia noted, "Come 'ere and tell me everything! How was it?"

Rukia blinked a few times before shaking her head slightly and joining the man on the couch.

"Well…"

/ - / - /

Ichigo was driving to his house – not too fast, not too slow – contemplating on how to act when he finally reaches his destination.

He didn't have much time for thinking, the ride being short, and he didn't really have the slightest idea what was going to happen when he crossed the threshold of his house.

His dad was most definitely still awake and probably asking Rukia a million questions about the party. He couldn't stop wondering what she would say, how she would answer, if the questions got more tangled, which he knew they would – they were coming from his father after all.

It was common for Isshin Kurosaki to embarrass his children – particularly Ichigo. He had had to live through so many things because of his father and the orange-haired teen was just certain that there was plenty more from where what came from.

He just didn't want it to be tonight. He had had enough. First the blow off by Rukia – the _second_ one – next, she knowing Renji, who was for some reason now pissed at Ichigo and finally, Kaien being back.

It's weird, when you think about it, how many things can happen in just a few days. Your whole world could change and if you weren't careful, you wouldn't even realize it.

Life was strange that way.

Ichigo was nearing his destination, he could already see his house coming into view. His hand tightened around the steering wheel unconsciously. He wasn't going to back out now.

As he continued driving, the orange-head saw a car in the opposite lane. He couldn't see much because of the darkness of the night and the light coming from the street lights wasn't enough, but there was something familiar about the vehicle. Ichigo had the feeling he had seen it before somewhere.

The car was approaching and Ichigo wasn't even the slightest surprised that it was expensive – everything was in this part of town.

When the two cars finally reached each other and the Mercedes headlights flashed over the automobile, and its driver, Ichigo's eyes widened. Now that he could see up close, the teen recognized it immediately, even though he saw for a mere few seconds – it was Kaien's car. There was no mistake and when the orange-haired boys' eyes flickered to the driver he was sure that is who he saw – Kaien.

Ichigo was surprised, to say the least. Why wasn't Kaien at the party? Why was he coming from the direction of his house? Had he been there? If so, then why?

Many questions came to his mind – questions to which he didn't have answers.

It was weird that Kaien wasn't at the party, it was for him after all – a welcoming party. Why wouldn't he be there? People attended for him… okay, some of them attended just because it was a party, a big one, but he was still supposed to be there.

Ichigo finally reached his house and parked the car in the lane, not bringing it in the garage. He turned off the radio and engine quickly and got out. Locking the vehicle he started walking towards the front door.

He decided not to think about Kaien now. He could always ask, if Shiba had come to the house, but there were other things more important to him now. And that was what Rukia and his crazy father were doing.

When he reached the threshold, he fixed his shirt a little and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds he heard footsteps coming to the entrance and in the next moment Yuzu opened the door.

"Eh… Nii-chan, your home?" she said, a little surprised, "Did something happen?"

"Why would you think so?" Ichigo asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Ah… well… you… you're usually really late." His sister mumbled, looking at the ground and moving away so he could enter.

"Oh… Well now I'm not." He said more softly this time. "Is Rukia home?"

"Oh! Yes! She came back a while ago." Yuzu raised her head upon answering, a smile appearing on her face. "She's in the living room with daddy."

Ichigo, who had just taken of his shoes, froze for a second before straightening up.

"Oh… Is that so…" he said quietly, "I see."

"I'm just finishing some things up and I'll be going upstairs." Yuzu announced.

"Okay." Her brother answered, "I'm going to the living room."

"Okay."

And with that the little orange-haired girl disappeared somewhere.

Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out before making his way to the living room.

Upon entering his father's eyes focused on him – he was the only one who noticed him since Rukia had her back turned towards the entrance from where Ichigo came in.

"Oh, my son is home!" Isshin declared, "Is there something wrong with me or is my son home earlier than usual?"

The petite girl turned to look at him after hearing his father's words.

"There _is_ something wrong with, old man but yes, I'm home." Ichigo said, his eyebrows furrowing, "And why does everybody ask that question? It's not like I never come home"

"Of course you do but it's always after midnight. It's unusual for you to be home so early." His father explained.

"Whatever." The orange-head grumbled and threw himself on the armchair next to the couch, where his dad and Rukia were situated.

"So is my son back so early?" Isshin continued with his questions, "Did you get bored with the party? Or could it be…" the man clasped his hands together, his eyes starting to shine, "You missed my sweet third daughter so much that you decided to come home?"

Rukia, who had turned her back to Ichigo again, blinked several times at Isshin's statement.

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled, "As if! Who would miss this annoying midget?"

Rukia's eyes narrowed immediately and whipped her head around to glare at him.

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" she asked in an icy cold voice.

Ichigo smirked at her reaction.

"You heard me… _midget_." He answered, emphasizing on the last word.

"Don't call me that!" the girl stated angrily.

"Why not? It's the truth, isn't it?" Ichigo continued on teasing her – he was enjoying this.

"It is _not!_" Rukia now turned her whole body towards him.

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Whatever you say, shorty." Ichigo said, his grin never fading.

Rukia's lips tightened in a straight line as she continued to glare at the grinning teenager sitting in the armchair.

"Well at least my hair doesn't blind the people around me!" she spat out angrily.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair, it attracts girls, and don't try to change the subject, shorty." He said, his grin disappearing only for a second at the hair comment.

"Oh yeah, sure, it attracts them, right." Rukia retorted sarcastically, "Even if it did, that stupid scowl of yours scares them away for sure!" she smiled at seeing the grin on his face fading and his eyes narrowing.

"I said stop changing the subject, midget!" he said, his voice a little harder this time.

"And I told you to stop calling me that!" Rukia said back.

The two teens stayed in their places, glaring at each other, neither noticing the grin on Isshin's face – he was long forgotten.

"Ah, young love." He sighed.

Both teenagers then looked at him, remembering they weren't alone in the room.

"Shut up, old man. You don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo said to his father.

"Of course I do!" the older man quickly defended, "It's so obvious!"

"What's obvious?" Rukia questioned, her face now more relaxed but she was still angry with the other teen in the room.

"The attraction between you!" Isshin answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"E-excuse me?" Rukia stuttered, "What attraction?"

Isshin regarded her like was from another planet. When he moved his eyes on his son and saw the same expression on his face, he sighed.

"How could you two be so blind? Such an obvious thing and your denying it." The man said, shaking his head.

"What the hell are you talking about? There's no such thing!" Ichigo stated though something told him he was lying.

"If you say so." His father said quietly, shrugging. He turned to fix his position, and leaned back into the couch.

Silence fell upon the occupants of the room, neither speaking, just gazing at different directions. Rukia was studying the carpet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world but she wasn't really paying any attention to it. Ichigo, on the other hand was regarding her, deep in thought. Isshin was the only relaxed one, still in the same position on the couch, his head laid on the back of it with eyes closed.

After a few long minutes of silence, Rukia shook out of her daze and stretched her shoulders.

"I think I'll be going to bed now." She stated and was about to get up, when some interrupted her.

"But you were going to tell me about the party!" Isshin whined, "You said so yourself! Come on, Rukia-chan, Ichigo never tells me anything!"

The orange-head's attention was also brought back to the people in the room, now that they were talking again.

"That's because you're annoying old man! And it's really none of your business!" he said, annoyed at his father's curiosity and childish behavior.

"But I want to know!"

"Forget it!" Ichigo almost yelled.

"Umm… Good night." Rukia got up from the couch and started towards the exit.

"Good night, Rukia-chan! Sweet dreams!" Isshin shouted after her.

"Hey dad, did Kaien come over today?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

Rukia stopped walking but did not turn around.

"Kaien… today…" the older man knitted his eyebrows in thought.

"He drove me here." Rukia answered before Isshin could say another word.

Ichigo's head whipped her way and his mouth opened slightly before he asked.

"He drove you here?" he asked a little surprised.

"He did." The girl said simply.

"Why?" Ichigo mimicked his father's expression from a few seconds ago – knitting his eyebrows.

"Why not?" Rukia retorted, "Is it forbidden?"

"No, it not." The orange-head said in an annoyed voice, "But why did you go with him? You don't even know him?"

"I know enough!" the girl defended.

"Like what?"

"He's definitely nicer than you!" she declared and stomped her way out of the room.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled after her.

When he received no answer and she didn't come back, the boy got out of his seat and followed after her.

"Oi!" he yelled again, "Come back here!"

Isshin smirked at his son's retreating back and once again closed his eyes, relaxing on the couch.

When she heard him yell after her and his foot steps behind, Rukia started walking faster. She climbed up the stairs quickly, the orange-haired boy after her.

"Oi! Wait up!" he yelled again, "OI!"

"What?" Rukia shouted back, once she reached the top of the stairs, and turned around to glare at her pursuer.

Ichigo stopped a few steps before her, finally catching up.

"You insulted me." He stated, his eyes narrowed.

"So what?" Rukia questioned angrily, "It's not like you didn't do it!"

"I didn't. I just stated a fact." He said smugly, enjoying watching her eyes narrow.

"You're insufferable." The girl said, her voice calmer than a few seconds ago, "I'm going to bed."

With that said she turned around and stomped away quickly – grumbling under her nose – but apparently Ichigo wasn't done with her yet.

"Hey, wait up!" he called again and followed her.

"What _now_?" Rukia turned to face him again, irritated.

The boy stopped a few inches away from her and looked at the carpet, avoiding looking her in the eyes.

"What did you and Kaien talk about?" he said almost too quietly but Rukia heard him none the less.

"Why do you care?"

"Just answer!" now he looked at her.

They stayed like that – no body moving – for what seemed like minutes, until Rukia raised her eyebrow and decided to answer.

"Stuff."

Not the estimated answer though.

"What stuff?" Ichigo asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"Just stuff, nothing that's any of your business." Rukia retorted, "And it's not like you care. All you think about is yourself and your stupid little games!"

Rukia didn't see it coming. One second she was yelling at the orange-haired teen in front of her, the next her back hit the wall, Ichigo pinning her between his body and the wall.

One of his hands was on her right shoulder –he had pushed her with both of them but only that remained on her body – the other, pressed to the wall on her left, preventing her from moving away.

But it's not like she could. She was frozen.

She had closed her eyes upon impact but the moment she opened them, her body froze. The second her eyes met Ichigo's amber ones, she stopped moving. His eyes were flaming with anger but she could also see something else in them, something that resembled passion, longing and desire. She was captured by his gaze.

Ichigo wasn't having it easier either. One moment he was angry at her words and the next he was pinning her to the wall. He was surprised at his own actions but he was more surprised when the petite girl opened her eyes and they met his.

All the anger he had felt suddenly disappeared to be replaced by another feeling, a feeling he wasn't ready to admit.

The lights in the corridor were still on and from this close, Ichigo could examine her face better.

Her skin was so light, pale that it almost looked like porcelain. Her lips were a light pink color, matching her skin tone perfectly. They were parted a little and for a moment, he wondered if they were as soft as they looked. But what captivated him the most were her eyes.

He hadn't noticed so far but her were like nothing he had ever seen before. At first he thought that they were a dark blue color but just know did he understood how wrong he was. They were a soft violet hue, deep and lustrous. You could drown in them, just by staring for a little too long.

Ichigo involuntarily inched his face closer to hers.

Rukia could feel his breath now on her face.

His visage came closer to her and she felt her breath hitching. He was too close and she couldn't move – she couldn't even speak. She was dazed and all she could do was stare into his eyes.

Her mind suddenly started working again, a thought snapping her back to reality.

This was Kurosaki Ichigo! And from the little time she had spent with him, all he had done was trying to trick her into one of his games.

But she had to move, she had to do something!

She blinked her eyes, removing her gaze from his, and closed her mouth. She let her tongue wet her lips since they had become dry. Fixed her eyes on the floor instead, she gulped and cleared her throat.

"Would you please move?" she mumbled softly.

When the words finally registered in his mind, Ichigo's eyes widened and he quickly removed his left hand from her should, his right following. He straightened his body and moved away from the petite girl.

"Umm… sorry." His voice was also quiet.

Rukia removed herself from the wall, her eyes still on the carpet, refusing to look at him.

"I'm going to bed now." She announced – still in that silent voice – and quickly walked away from him, towards her room.

She didn't look back at all, she almost but ran to the door. When she reached it, she opened it swiftly and disappeared into her room, leaving a motionless Ichigo standing in the corridor.

* * *

_** A/N:**__ Okay! First sorry for being so late and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

_See I am late! XD I wanted to update on Christmas day but I couldn't so that's why I didn't say that in the last chapter!_

_ So this is basically the longest chapter so far! I tried to make it longer and here you go – 14 pages! And no cliffhanger, nee? XD_

_ I really hope you like this and I think I had more planed to write in here but it's late (3:12 am), I'm a little tired, not to mention sick, I guess I had a fever tonight and I'm cold. So yeah! XD_

_ I remembered what I wanted to say but I'm too tired to write more now!_

_ I have a few ideas about stories and I wanted your opinion on them but I haven't written the summaries yet… I wanted to put them on my profile but that'll have to wait until tomorrow! If you would be so kind to look at them and vote at the poll I'm, probably, going to make._

_**SunRises: **__A very belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too! Yummy cookies! XD_

_ I wasn't really sure who to use Renji or Kaien but I really wanted it to be Renji, I think I had planed it that way, but I got some reviews with Kaien's name in them… Oh and in Japan, when you call someone by his last name you're either being polite – which is not the case here – or you're expressing emotions – like anger. So Ichigo was angry with him and that's why he called him like that!_

_ I'm not giving information on that! XP I haven't really decided yet actually! And yeah… Kurosaki boys never learn… XD_

_ Thank you for the review, my loyal reviewer and I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Ruriri:**__ I wanted to put up another chapter for Christmas too but I couldn't… hehe…_

_ A very belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you, my loyal reviewer! I'm really happy you liked the previous chapter and wow! You made a pretty good, pretty short summary of it! XD_

_ That's one of the words that come to my mind! XD_

_ Then I'll be sure to tell you when she appears, you're the second person now! XD_

_ I hope you had good holidays and you like this chapter!_

_**Dragonsmaiden66: **__Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're taking this as a gift! XD_

_ Yeah, Rukia is awesome that way! Oh, I'm not telling that! You'll have to wait and see!_

_ I hope you like this chapter!_

_**P:**__ I'm really glad to hear that and that you like my story! Hope you like the chapter!_

_**Xwhitemoonx: **__Yup, no cliffy! Weird, huh? I'm glad you like it, here's your update! Enjoy and please tell me what you think!_

_**Ishavcs:**__ I was just called an idiot… o_O XD_

_ Glad to see you missed me! XD Hey! Not only girls say "aww" … rigth?_

_ Here's your update, I hope you like it! ^_^_

_**yuffie097: **__I'm really glad to hear that and here's the next chapter!_

_

* * *

_

_**Disclaimer: Did you guys see how cute Rukia looked like in the last chapter? No? Then I own nothing!**_

_** Remember guys – the more reviews – the more I'm influenced to write!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A Game of Love and Seduction**

_In the game of seduction, There is only one rule: Never fall in love._

_What you can't have, you can't resist._

_Old enough to know better, too young to care._

* * *

**Tenth Chapter: The Familly**

Rukia shut quickly the door behind her and leaned on it, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

She placed her hand over her chest, trying to slow down her desperate breathing.

Rukia's heart was beating real fast, her breath was labored and her mind was still fuzzy.

She couldn't think clearly, not grasp what had just happened.

One moment she was arguing with Ichigo and the next – he was so close.

She didn't even know how they ended up like that, she was still having a hard time remembering what they were talking about before.

_"Oh, that's right! Kaien!"_ Rukia's brain snapped, _"He asked me about Kaien. And then suddenly got really mad."_

The petite girl opened her eyes and straightened her head, her body still leaning on the door.

_"Why did he get so angry? Was it about that bet? Won't he give it up already? Stupid idiot!"_

Rukia's thoughts came one after another while she still had her back pressed to the door. Her breathing was still faster than normal but it was slowly calming down. She just needed to think about something else – something different than what had happened just a few minutes ago in the dark corridor outside her room, between her and a certain orange-haired teen.

She tried not to think about how close they had been, how he had pinned her to the wall and how his eyes had been glowing in the dark with a spark she could not quite identify.

But it appeared to be futile. Just like always, the more you tell yourself not to think about something, the more it haunts you and you can't get it out of your mind.

Rukia pushed away from the door and placed her right hand on her forehead, her head bowed down.

She sighed and lifted her head. She dropped her hand slowly down her face, past her nose, lips and finally chin, until she retreated it back to her side.

Rukia suddenly scrunched her eyebrows.

"I'm tired." She stated and started getting ready for bed, not even having the slightest idea she wasn't the only one feeling that way. There was a noise of a door being shut close, that came from the corridor but the girl ignored it.

/ - / - /

He had been standing alone in the corridor for several minutes now but didn't seem to notice.

Ichigo was trying to grasp what had just occurred between him and the petite girl who had disappeared behind one of the doors in the hallway.

What had gotten into him? Why did he do what he did?

_"_Almost_ did." _He corrected himself.

When he had climbed up the stairs after her, he had totally different things on mind. But the moment he had pushed her to the wall, the moment he had came closer to her, every thought had vanished from his mind.

All he could do was stay there, unmoving, close to her, gazing at her face, in her eyes.

His anger and annoyance evaporated while he was standing there, and were replaced by something else, something new.

Being so close to her, allowed Ichigo to have better look on her. And the thing that probably stunned him the most were her eyes – their soft, unusual, deep color. It was something he's never seen before and it captivated him.

Caught in his daze, he hadn't noticed how his body had inched towards her, how close his face had gotten to hers.

His mind was suddenly filled by so many thoughts and every single one of the were involved with Rukia.

He suddenly had the urge to come even closer to her, to bend down a little… and then… to taste her soft looking lips.

He wanted to touch her…

To hold her…

_Stop!_

A voice in his head yelled.

Where had all those thoughts come from?

_"What the hell am I thinking?"_ Ichigo asked himself.

The young teen rubbed his hand on his temples before deciding he had had enough.

"I'm tired."

With that said he made his way to his room, closing the door loudly behind him.

/ - / - /

The next morning Rukia awoke to a faint sound of music coming from somewhere near her. It took a few seconds for her to shake away the sleep and realize that the noise was coming from under her blanket.

The petite girl had, yet again, tangled herself up in her headphones.

She had had trouble falling asleep the previous night and decided to listen to some music – it always helped her feel better.

Apparently she had forgotten to stop her phone play and remove the hearing contraptions like so many times before.

Trying to move carefully – as to not pull on the cable or not cause the phone to fall off the bed – she searched for the device under her blanket. Finally finding it, Rukia unlocked the touchscreen and exited the music player.

She inspected the screen and wasn't surprised to see the battery status full. Her phone was weird that way – she could use it to listen to music for hours, even the whole night, and it still didn't switch off.

Not that she was complaining of course.

Rukia laid her phone next to her pillow and stretched her body while still in bed, not making any attempts on getting up. She didn't feel like it, yet.

She wasn't sleepy or tired; she just didn't want to get up.

The girl strained her ears, trying to hear, if there was noise coming from downstairs, but the house was quite.

She checked the time on her phone – 7:49am. It was still early for some of the family members to be awake.

Rukia thought back about the day before, particularly about the night.

She hadn't expected so many things to happen – each weirder than the previous one. She never thought that going to the party would lead to so many events.

She just wanted to have some fun and put the orange-haired idiot in his place, but she never even considered that she would meet her childhood friend there, nor that he would know the Kurosaki boy.

Then Shiba-sa– Kaien had appeared out of nowhere.

Her opinion of him wasn't clear yet but she doubted he was much different than Kurosaki – they even looked alike! Except for the hair, that is.

Rukia groaned. She was getting irritated. No matter what she thought of, it always led to one thing – thinking about _him_.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

She had known for just a few days and she already couldn't stand him.

The boy really knew how to push her buttons… or did he do it unintentionally? It was hard to tell since they hadn't really had time to get to know each other – not that Rukia really wanted that to happen.

She had no intention of getting close to him! She had seen enough in the little time they had spent together, and she had had more than enough!

Just the thought of him made her angry!

Letting out a deep sigh, Rukia brought her hands up to her head in order to rub her eyes and temples. She then rested them above her head.

She didn't feel like getting up yet but she was also tired of laying in bed, and she knew she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

She wondered what she would do, if someone was already awake.

Both twins were really fun to talk to, thought they were so different. Maybe that was what made them such good interlocutors. It was always nice and interesting to talk to them.

Kurosaki Isshin, on the other hand, was a man from who you could expect everything.

He was always fooling around, talking about nonsense and asking weird questions.

Rukia wasn't feeling up for that so early in the morning but she also didn't want to stay in bed any longer.

Letting out another sigh, she decided it was time to get up.

Rising up from the bed, she slipped her slippers one and proceeded to stretch her arms a little.

When she was done, the girl took her blue bathroom towel in one hand and grabbed her bathroom utensils in the other, making her way to her room's door.

She was staying in one of the guest rooms which did not have a bathroom of its own, but that didn't trouble Rukia at all. She was used to living in an apartment – a normal one, not like the really expensive ones with numerous features.

She opened it quietly – as in not to cause too much noise – and walked carefully down the corridor towards the bathroom.

/ - / - /

Ichigo lay in bed, awake. There was a book which sprawled open beside his pillow on the bed.

He had been awake for hours now but made no attempts on getting up.

He had had trouble falling asleep last night and when he finally did, he couldn't sleep well, he ended up waking up a few times.

He tried reading a book but couldn't keep his mind on the concept of it and gave it up eventually.

All that was on his mind and all that he could think about were the past events that happened recently.

The past events involving a certain petite girl or what he liked more – a certain _midget_.

Kuchiki Rukia had rejected him and there was no way he could be okay with that.

Any other girl would have fallen already for his tricks.

Not only hadn't she fallen for any of his tricks but she also found a way to twist them, and turn them against him.

He was getting seriously irritated.

She wasn't as easy as other girls were.

She was going to be a challenge and Ichigo didn't like losing. He wasn't ready to lose.

It always felt nice to be the winner and he wasn't going to give up just because of a few, much _un_expected and very _un_wanted, difficulties.

His attention was suddenly caught by a faint sound – of a door being opened and closed – coming from outside his room.

He strained his ears to try and hear, if anyone was passing by in the corridor.

He was about ready to ignore and forget about it, a noise reached his ears. He immediately recognized it as a sound of a door being opened and, a few seconds later, closed.

Someone was already awake.

Someone had been walking in the corridor rather quietly.

_"It's probably Yuzu. She always gets up early, it's actually already too late for her."_ He thought, _"It couldn't be dad. The whole house would already be awake, if he was walking by in the corridor! Not to mention he wouldn't miss the chance to _wake_ me up in the morning!"_

Ichigo was contemplating on whether he should get up or not.

The house was quiet but he was now sure he wasn't the only one awake and someone was already up.

Ichigo lay in a bed for a few more minutes, before throwing off his blanket and sitting up. His feet touched the ground and he held his head in his hands, which rested on his knees. He massaged his scalp and then stretched his arms, shoulders and back.

He needed a shower after last night's party.

After the events in the corridor the previous night, he had gone straight to bed, not in the mood for anything. He had felt tired not the he managed to sleep.

He rose from the bed and went to the bathroom connected to his room.

/ - / - /

Rukia adjusted the deep sky blue towel around her body and gathered her pyjamas in her hands along with her dressing-case.

She felt more relaxed now, after taking a shower.

She did not forget to open the window to let the steam out before walking to the door and leaving the bathroom.

Once she set foot outside in the corridor, colder air greeted her body – even though the weather was still warm.

Closing the bathroom door behind her, Rukia started walking towards her room, her slipper clothed legs making soft, quiet steps on the floor.

She was passing one of the many rooms, when a door opened and a large body almost collided with her smaller one.

Rukia let out a startled yelp and froze in her place, her hands holding her stuff tighter.

The other person – who she still hadn't looked at – also stood still, unmoving, at the entrance of the room.

Rukia sharply turned her head towards her _'attacker'_ and her eyes immediately widened.

There he was – standing at the door-frame – Kurosaki Ichigo.

He was clad only in red shorts and a black wife-beater, clinging to his upper body. His hair was wet and messy, some strands sticking to his face. A few droplets were falling from his orange locks down to his clothed chest and well-toned _'visible'_ shoulders.

The petite girl couldn't muster a word.

She tried not to stare, she knew it was wrong but couldn't really do anything about it.

It was practically impossible with the view in front of her.

It was like she was looking at one those movie stars that make you re-watch movies and which make you wish, you're the one acting next to them.

She knew she had to do something, to snap out of it before something embarrassing or inconvenient would happen.

Easier said than done.

She cursed that black wife-beater in her mind for catching her attention. But she couldn't lie to herself – it wasn't the clothing that caught her interest, it was what was hiding beneath it. And from the looks of it, it would be a really nice view.

But she couldn't think that way!

Cautiously Rukia lifted her gaze to look at the boy's face. When her eyes landed on his, she was grateful to see that she wasn't the only one _examining._

His eyes were definitely not on hers or any other part of her face for that matter. She observed as his gaze slowly moved down her body.

She most definitely had to act fast before something happened.

"What the _hell_ are you doing? Are you crazy? You almost ran me over here?" she suddenly yelled at him, "Don't you watch where you're going?"

/ - / - /

Ichigo had just finished taking his shower and after getting dressed, he was ready to go downstairs for breakfast.

He didn't have any plans for the day –or at least he didn't remember having any – and that's why he decided to wear more everyday, comfy clothes. He chose red shorts and a black wife-beater – sports style.

His hair was still wet even after towel-drying it a little – he didn't really like hair-dryers and didn't use them that much.

He took his phone from the bedside table and went to the door.

He was getting hungry and was wondering what Yuzu had prepared.

But even if he wasn't hungry, he would most likely have eaten either way. His little sister was so good with cooking that it was impossible not to like her food.

He was always wondering how his family members didn't end up wearing clothes trice their current size.

Ichigo took hold of the door handle and pushed it down, opening the door and stepping into the corridor.

Though the moment he set foot in the hallway, he ran into someone who was obviously passing though.

The boy took a step back and froze in his place.

He had to blink a few times before his eyes settled on the person in front of him and he finally realized who it was.

Kuchiki Rukia.

There she was, standing in front of him, a bit startled from their sudden meeting. But what caught his attention the most was her attire.

She had nothing more but a flimsy towel wrapped around her petite body. A short, fluffy, blue towel.

The cloth barely covered her body. Her chest was scarcely concealed and the towel reached just about mid thigh. Tiny droplets slid down the curves of her body.

Her hair was wet and its long dark locks were clinging to her skin – that stubborn shorter strand between her eyes also in place.

Her lips had gotten darker – from the shower she had obviously taken – and now were almost blood red in contrast to her pale, porcelain skin. The heat had painted her cheeks in a soft rosy colour and her eyes appeared to be deeper, encircled by dark, wet lashes.

He wasn't expecting to see her so soon – he had barely left his room and there she was! Even the 'leaving his room' part wasn't completely true since he was still standing in the threshold.

Ichigo let his eyes travel down her body – from her surprised face, down her slender neck, to hardly covered chest, along the little blue towel, down to her slipper-clothed legs.

He had seen them before – in those shorts she wore – but right now, covered only by the flimsy towel, they caught his attention better.

Little droplets slid down her legs – from the edge of the towel, slowly down to her feet.

Ichigo came to the decision that this day wasn't that bad, it actually had suddenly gotten really interesting and _exciting_.

"What the _hell_ are you doing? Are you crazy? You almost ran me over here?" Rukia suddenly yelled at him, "Don't you watch where you're going?"

Ichigo regained his senses upon hearing and registering her word. His eyes narrowed and he matched her glare.

"What are you talking about? I was just going downstairs! You're the one who's in the way!" he said back to her.

"I am most certainly not! I was just passing by and you suddenly _burst_ out through that door!" she argued, nodding her head towards the door to the boy's room.

"_Burst out?_ I was just coming out of my room! You are the one who was standing in front of the door!"

"Excuse me!" the girl asked unbelieving, "I wasn't _standing_ in front of your door, I was _passing_ by it!" she said, emphasizing on the words.

"Same thing."

Rukia tried to reply but she could only open and close her mouth, with no sound coming out, and shake her head.

"You're unbelievable!" she said in a whisper.

Rukia turned on her heal and started walking away from him.

Ichigo watched her as she walked towards her room, her slippers leaving little wet footsteps on the floor. He smirked after her retreating form.

He waited until she entered her room and he walked downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

/ - / - /

Rukia walked down the stairs leading to the first floor clad in a short – reaching a little above her knees – light blue dress with a short white bolero on her shoulders.

Her hair was almost dry and untied. She had put on white flats with deep sky blue blue ribbons one their outer sides.

She felt like taking a walk after breakfast. She needed some time for herself without anyone around her.

A small bag – prepared for her phone and purse to be put in – was waiting for her on her bed back in the room.

Just like almost every other morning, she wasn't feeling really hungry, so was planning on finishing up quickly with the breakfast.

Upon entering the kitchen she was greeted by a delicious smell. She inhaled deeply – closing her eyes – and let the tasty scent warm her body.

"Good morning! Yuzu-chan, it smells amazing!" she greeted the young girl, who was putting plates and bowls on the table, completely ignoring her older brother, situated in one of the chairs.

"Oh, Rukia-chan! Good morning!" Yuzu was surprised when she saw Rukia and a smile quickly appeared on her face, "Thank you, I prepared some breakfast! I hope you like it!"

"I'm sure I will!" Rukia smiled back.

"Sit, sit! You should eat them while they are warm!" the orange-haired girl urged, gesturing towards a large plate filled with waffles.

"Un." Rukia nodded and made her way to the table.

Still ignoring the only male in the room, she took out a chair and sat down.

"What would you like to drink?" Yuzu questioned.

"Oh, I don't really know…"

"We have milk, coffee, hot chocolate, orange juice…" the young girl made a little pause, thinking.

"Milk sounds good!" Rukia answered with a smile.

"Milk it is then! Should I warm it?"

"No, thanks. I prefer it cold."

The young girl went to the counter to prepare the drink while Rukia and Ichigo sat at the table.

The orange-head observed Rukia while she examined the food on the table, not paying any attention to him.

"Are you ignoring me?" he asked, his voice not too loud to prevent his sister from hearing.

Rukia finally acknowledged his presence. She lifted her eyes and fixed them on his face slowly.

"What ever gave you that idea?" she replied with a question of her own, her tone also for only the two of them to hear.

"Well–"

"Here's your milk!" Yuzu interrupted their conversation, "What do you want your waffles with? Ichi-nii's having them the American style!" she made a little grimace, looking at her brother's food.

Rukia frowned at Ichigo's choice of food.

"So what do you want yours with?" Yuzu questioned again, "We've got honey, maple syrup, chocolate syrup and some various jams!" She informed happily.

"Oh… I don't know, it all sounds good…" Rukia answered hesitatingly, while eyeing the toppings.

"Oh then, you can try everything!" the orange-haired girl's smile grew wider.

"Oh, I don't think I can, Yuzu-chan!" Rukia responded quickly, waving her hands in front of herself, "I don't think I can eat that much!"

"I can!"

A voice suddenly came into the room and in a second Kurosaki Isshin flew into the kitchen.

"Morning, everyone!" he greeted with a big grin plastered on his face, "I see my sweet daughter has made us breakfast!"

"Morning, daddy!" Yuzu greeted back, "Sit down and let's eat! Karin-chan is still sleeping!"

The rest of the breakfast went alright. Isshin and Yuzu were the ones, talking most of the time. Rukia focused mainly on her food – the faster she finished eating, the sooner she could go out. From the corner of her eyes she could see Ichigo watching her from time to time but she ignored him.

Once she finished eating, the petite girl decided to take a chance. She put down her utensils on the table and whipped her mouth with a napkin before speaking.

"Yuzu-chan, thank you so much for the breakfast, it was delicious!" she said in kind voice, "If you would excuse me, I'd be going now."

"Are you going out, Rukia-chan?" asked the twin.

"Yes, I was planning on taking a walk."

"Boy, get up!" Isshin jabbed his son with his elbow.

"What?" Ichigo snapped, "Why should I?"

"Are you gonna leave our sweet Rukia-chan go outside all on her own with so many criminals out there?"

"They don't actually creep outside in brought daylight, don't you think?" Ichigo asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"How could you so horrible, my son?" Isshin started, "If only–"

"It's okay Isshin-san, I'll be fine." Rukia interrupted him, "I don't need help for taking a walk." She continued to ignore the orange-haired male.

"See? No need to worry!" Ichigo concluded, "She'll be fine!"

"Are you sure, Rukia-chan?" Isshin asked concerned.

"Absolutely!" the petite girl responded.

"I guess there's nothing I can do…" the older man sighed.

"I'll see you out, Rukia-chan!" Yuzu said cheerfully, standing from her seat.

"You don't have to!" the other girl tried to assure.

"It's okay!"

"I just have to get my bag from my room." Rukia said and hurried off upstairs.

After about five minutes the female voices disappeared, and the two males – still sitting at the kitchen table – heard the flop of the front door, signalling that Rukia had left the house.

Yuzu returned to the kitchen with her usual smile.

"Well you don't need to worry about Rukia-chan anymore, dad." She said reassuringly.

"What do you mean?" her father questioned.

Ichigo had also lifted his eyes to look at his sister.

"Well, Kaien-kun came exactly when Rukia-chan was going out!" Yuzu explained, her smile still on, "They left together!"

A sudden clank made both father and daughter look at the orange-haired boy. Yuzu had jumped a little from the sound.

"I'm going out!" Ichigo declared, before leaving the table and shortly after the house its-self.

"What was that?" the twin asked, blinking a few times.

"Who knows." Her father answered quickly, a grin treating to appear on his face, "Come on, Yuzu! Let's eat some more waffles!"

"You shouldn't eat so much, daddy! You ate enough!" the girl tried to reason with the older man, completely forgetting about her previous question.

/ - / - /

_"Shit!"_ Ichigo cursed in his head, _"What the hell does he want with her?"_

He had just reached the front door and opened it, when he saw Kaien's black vehicle drive away.

"Shit!"

He wanted to follow them but had no idea where they were headed to, therefore had no way of going after them.

Just a few hours ago he had decided he wasn't going to give up on that bet and now Kaien appeared and started messing with his plans. Not that Ichigo actually had a plan but he still didn't like the fact that Shiba seemed interest in the young Kuchiki.

The orange haired teen took out his phone and dialled a number.

"Come on, pick up." He said while tapping his leg nervously on the pavement in front of the door.

He was about to end the call when the ringing sounds disappeared and a groggy voice answered.

"What the hell do you want? Do you know what time it is?" Hisagi Shūhei asked from the other side.

"Shut up! Where are you?" the orange head said.

"Where do you think I am?" his friend asked angrily, "In bed! Where could I be at this early time?"

"Well get up already!" Ichigo continued impatiently, "I need you to call someone!"

"Who? If it's another girl, forget it! Break up with her on your own!"

"It's not that you dumbass!" Ichigo snapped, "I need you to call Kaien." He was now entering the house again.

"What? You into boys now?"

"Hisagi!" the orange head snarled, he was climbing the stairs now.

"Okay, okay, fine! You can't even take a joke!" shuffling could be heard from the other side of the call, probably Shūhei getting up, "What do I have to say?"

"Ask him where he is." Was Ichigo's immediate answer.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" he ended the call as he entered his room.

Grabbing his car keys from the bed stand, the teen quickly left his room and went down the stairs again to the front door.

"I'm going out!" he informed his family, not waiting for a reply.

He got in his car, started the engine and put it in reverse.

He had just taken out the vehicle on the main road when his black Sony Ericsson Xperia started to ring.

"What?" he answered rather roughly.

"Is that how you talk to a person who's just helped you?" Hisagi's voice asked.

"What did he say?" Ichigo cut to the point, ignoring his friend's question.

"He's going to the bar. That's all he said but he mentioned he was busy."

"Thanks."

"Hey, wait! Aren't you gonna tell–"

Ichigo ended the call before his friend could finish his question and sped up along the road.

/ - / - /

"So where are we going?" Rukia asked.

She and Kaien were in his car, going in an unknown to her direction.

"You'll see." The boy answered mischievously.

"I was planning on having a calm relaxing walk today." Rukia continued.

"Well I already told you that you are gonna have fun." Kaien reassured, "I don't know about calm but you are gonna be relaxed after this. The place is really nice."

"How is a bar relaxing?" the young Kuchiki asked

"Oh, that! I lied."

"Why would you do that?" Rukia asked suspiciously.

"I just don't wanna meet up with that guy right now. Shūhei isn't always a good company."

"Shūhei? As in Hisagi Shūhei?" the girl questioned, her eyebrows rising.

"You know him?" Kaien nodded in before asking.

"Yeah… we _met._" The female answered, stressing the last word.

"That says enough!" Kaien said, letting out a laugh.

Rukia looked at him and smiled before turning her head to gaze through her window.

They drove in silence, silence that Rukia didn't really mind. Kaien on the other hand wasn't enjoying it.

Just like the previous night when he drove her home, the girl didn't really talk to him much. She remained quiet and spoke only when he asked her something or she herself had a question to ask. Usually girls around him couldn't keep their mouths shut or got really nervous that they couldn't come out with any logical sentences.

But Rukia wasn't doing any of these two things – she was just sitting in her seat, gazing through the window as if she was the only one in the car.

He was curious as to why she was staying with the Kurosaki family. He hadn't seen her before and was almost absolutely sure he hadn't heard anyone from the Kurosakis speak of her. She must have something to do with the family for them to take her in. He couldn't help but wonder what her connection with them was but couldn't just ask her straight.

At least now – where he was taking her – he would have a chance to talk to her and probably get to know something more about her.

"Here we are!" the black haired boy declared.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Finally! I finished this! I wanted to make it longer and finally I did it! This is the longest chapter so far – approximately 15 pages! So many things happened while writing this! First of all, I'm sorry this comes out so late and that it's probably a little boring – I realized this a few times while writing but what can I do about it? XD_

_ This chapter had to come out so long ago but you know that best, don't you? XD I wanted to post it for Valentines day and look what day it is today…_

_ For the ones of you who actually read this, I'm gonna explain some of the reasons I'm late. I have a few health problems and I actually got food poisoned some time ago… Trust me, it's no fun! XD_

_ Oh and I'll be posting a few 'pilot' chapters to some stories, you can check them out, if you want!_

_**Pamianime:**__ It wouldn't be Rukia, if she didn't! XD sry for the late update!_

_**Ruriri: **__Sorry for the really late update! XD so since it's been almost two months, I guess your gift is even greater, nee? XD Sure you blame him! Who else? XD_

_**SunRises: **__Of course he'll be tortured! We'll see, if Ichigo can heal it!_

_ Thnx but as fever goes other stuff come… Hope you like the update!_

_**yuffie097: **__Really? Which was the other? So Isshin is okay in this chapter? I'm not certain about how I'm dealing with his character!_

_**Dragonsmaiden66:**__ Here's the late update… I was thinking of adding Senna, yeah… We'll see! XD thnx I did got rid of the fever!_

_**Eimoan:**__ Thank you for all the good words and the rate! Really? They are not out of character?_

_**soul-searching-Raven: **__Thanks and here's your update!_

_**Ej: **__I'm considering on making it actually… but I'll keep it in mind!_

_**Pamianime: **__I'll about that! XD_

_**SunRises: **__YES! You totally did that with the first sentence!_

_ I wasn't actually thinking of making Byakuya a driver or something, he would just own everything! XD_

_ I haven't actually read that… I saw a movie though!_

_** 09ice:**__ I couldn't make her spoiled! I just couldn't!_

_**Ishavcs:**__ And this update was even slower…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just want Japan to recover!**

**Well, I can't say the more reviews ****–** the faster I update but I can say **–** the more motivation I get!  



	11. Chapter 11

**A Game of Love and Seduction**

_In the game of seduction, There is only one rule: Never fall in love._

_What you can't have, you can't resist._

_Old enough to know better, too young to care._

* * *

**Eleventh Chapter: The Club**

Ichigo burst out of a building named "Urahara Shoūten" – a bright but not too ornated sign, hanging over the entrance.

"Shit!" he cursed, "That stupid Kaien! What does he think he's doing?"

He had driven off to the club after his conversation with Hisagi only to find it void of any Rukia or Kaien.

The club was hardly even working – the owner was still sleepy when the orange-haired teen burst through the door. The other workers were arranging the place and cleaning it, but no customers could be seen.

Ichigo cursed himself for actually falling for that trick. Who would come to this club so early in the morning? He had been in a hurry and the thought hadn't crossed his mind but even if it had, Ichigo would have, most probably, checked the place again, just to be sure.

But none of these speculations were helping him at the moment. He was still in front of an empty – not counting the people working there – club and he still had no idea where Kaien had taken the Kuchiki girl.

Ichigo unlocked his phone – which he had been holding in his hand since he got out of the car – and opened his last calls. Dialing Hisagi's number, the orange-head put the device close to his ear and waited for his friend to pick up.

"What now?" an annoyed voice answered.

"They're not here."

"They?" Hisagi asked, "Who is he with?"

"Doesn't matter." Ichigo said quickly, "We need to find them!"

"We?"

"Yes, we!"

"Why should I help you? You're not even telling me who's he with?" Hisagi asked, a slight anger noticeable in his voice.

"Because it's none of your damn business!" Ichigo snapped.

"Then forget about it!"

And the line went dead.

"Damn it! Stupid Hisagi!" Ichigo cursed yet again.

He walked towards his car but stopped in front of it, not getting in. He was contemplating on what to do, how to act and where to look for them.

Kaien had lied about where he was taking Rukia so he, most likely, had something in mind and wanted the time and place to act upon it. But what was his plan? What was he going to do?

"Stupid Kaien!" Ichigo shouted while kicking the car's front tire, "Stupid midget."

/ - / - /

"Here we are!" the black haired boy declared.

Rukia averted her gaze from the scenery she had been regarding through the window, and looked at the person next to her, before looking through the front window.

They were nearing a little, cozy-looking restaurant. The building was small, not like the big fancy restaurants with the big and flashy signs that could blind you – not only with the light coming from them, but with the lack of taste they were designed with.

But this one was nothing like it. It looked like the normal bistro at the corner of the street – nothing too flashy or pompous.

Kaien flashed the blinkers as he turned to park the vehicle in the 'parking-lot'.

Once the car stopped the boy turned the engine off and took out his keys. Unbuckling his belt, he reached to open his door when he realized Rukia wasn't moving. She hadn't even removed her belt.

"Aren't you getting out?" Kaien asked.

"This is where you brought me?" the petite girl asked, rising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, now come on! Jump out!" the boy answered enthusiastically.

Rukia hesitated for a few seconds before doing as he said.

"I told you I wanted to have some quiet time." She began.

"And I told you that the place is really nice." He retorted.

"If you say so." Rukia still wasn't convinced.

"Well, you'll never know from standing there! Come on, let's get in!" he gestured towards the building.

Rukia let out a sigh. She wasn't in the mood for arguing, plus the restaurant didn't look that bad.

Though she had just had breakfast, she wouldn't mind something to drink.

The girl started walking towards the front door, Kaien a few steps behind.

Upon reaching the entrance, he quickened his steps and opened the door. Holding it for Rukia, he looked at the girl and smiled – a sweet, yet seductive smile.

Not for the first time after meeting him, Rukia noticed how handsome he was, even being dressed so casually with a pair of jeans and a short sleeved beige shirt.

Rukia pushed away those thoughts as she entered the little restaurant.

On the inside it was just like on the outside – not too flashy or pompous. It was practically empty but there was a warm feeling radiating from everywhere.

From her first look around Rukia had to agree that the place wasn't that bad, she might just be able to relax here.

"Let's sit near a window, it's nicer." She heard Kaien's voice behind her and in the next moment he appeared next to her, and placed his hand on her back to guide her to a table.

They sat at a table for three – near a window like Kaien had suggested – with a red and white checked cover and a atop it.

They were seated opposite one another, leaving the third chair on the side in between them, facing the window.

Neither Rukia, nor Kaien spoke as they sat at the table. The girl was too busy looking around the bistro and taking in the surroundings while her companion had his eyes fixed on her, observing her, trying to figure her out from just staring at her face.

A waitress suddenly approached them.

With a warm welcome she left them each a menu and retreated so they could make their choices.

Rukia opened the menu she had just received just because it was a normal thing to do and she didn't really have a better thing to do, seeing as she didn't really know the guy who she was with and also counting the fact that said guy had been staring at her since they had taken their places at the table.

The girl had already decided that she wanted something refreshing – like a juice – for a drink but she kept turning the pages and examining the menu, trying to avoid looking at her companion.

Luckily he had stopped looking at her and was now going through his own menu but didn't seem really interested in it.

The waitress came to the table again, taking out a notepad and a pen from her back pocket.

"Are you ready with your order?" she asked politely.

"I think we are, right?" Kaien said, looking at Rukia from above his menu.

"Yeah." The raven-head nodded.

"So I'll have a coffee with one of those amazing sandwiches you make." Kaien turned to the waitress with that seductive smile back on his face.

The waitress bought his act for sure, jugging from the expression on her face and they way she was looking at Kaien at the moment, Rukia noted. The petite raven-haired girl rolled her eyes and smirked at what was happening.

"And for you, miss?" the waitress's tone of voice changed abruptly when she turned towards Rukia.

Rukia didn't seem fazed by the cold look she was receiving from the waitress, she actually replied with a confident voice and a challenging look in her eyes as if daring the woman to say or do something 'offending'.

"A pineapple juice for me but not a nectar, I want a juice, not some sugar-rich liquid." The petite raven-head said.

"Is that all? Anything to eat?" the waitress's voice was not a tone friendlier; she seemed to be more angered by Rukia's attitude and reply.

"That's all." Rukia answered, looking away from the woman.

After repeating the order again to make sure she got everything right, and after smiling at Kaien again, the waitress left the two alone, but not before flashing Rukia an angry glare.

"Wow! Hadn't seen that in a while." Kaien said, looking at the girl opposite of him, "You sure won't have her as your fan." He used that seductive smirk again.

"I don't think I'm her type." Rukia said, unfazed by his action or words. She placed her elbow on the table and propped her head on the palm of her hand, looking outside the window.

Kaien just regarded her for a few minutes not saying anything, not even moving.

Rukia was getting nervous by this behavior but tried not to show any signs of it. She kept looking through the window, not that there was much to watch, but she was ignoring looking at the boy on the other side of the table.

"Shiba-san…" Rukia started after she decided she couldn't just keep looking through the window all the time, "Why did you bring me here?" her eyes had traveled to the cover on the table and after finishing her question, she looked up to meet the boy's eyes.

"I thought we decided to use our first names."

"We did." Rukia agreed, "But that was before you dragged me here."

"Dragged you? You sure about that?" the boy asked, smirking. "I sure didn't have to persuade you much."

This time she actually looked away at remembering what happened earlier. He was right – she hadn't really objected going with him; but that was because she wanted to get away from the house and didn't have time to argue with him.

But she couldn't just tell him that.

The waitress suddenly appeared again – Rukia hadn't noticed her coming, with her back being turned to the counter.

The woman placed Kaien's order with a sugary smile on her face while looking at him – Rukia noticed she bended a little too low to allow her uniform _'accidentally'_ show a little more.

The raven-haired girl smirked at that, trying not to laugh at the cheap act. The soft snort she had let out caught the waitress's attention and the woman looked at the petite girl. Her smile immediately turned into a frown and Rukia had to smile at that.

The waitress straightened and gave Rukia her drink.

"Here you go." She said sweetly, looking only at Kaien.

She then walked away but not before smiling at the black-haired boy again.

"She sure is _your _fan." Rukia announced, smirking.

"Are you jealous?" Kaien smirked on his own.

"Not a chance." She brought the glass of juice closer to herself and took a sip from the drink.

The cold liquid ran down her throat and Rukia closed her eyes at the delicious taste of it.

Letting out a sigh and opening them after just a few seconds, she looked directly into Kaien's eyes.

"So why did you bring me here?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"I guess there's no more need to pretend." The boy said to which Rukia raised an eyebrow in somewhat annoyance, "You're right. There is something I want to ask you."

"Go ahead." The petite girl ushered when he didn't say anything.

"Why are you staying at the Kurosaki's? What's your connection to them?"

/ - / - /

"Can't you move any faster?" an annoyed Ichigo asked his friend.

Hisagi was walking slowly – still sleepy – towards his orange-haired friend's car. He was in no hurry unlike the impatient orange-head teen.

"No." Shūhei answered. "I'm still sleeping."

"Well, wake up already. And get moving!" Ichigo urged.

"Where the hell are we going?" Hisagi asked annoyed while getting in his friend's vehicle.

"We're looking for Kaien." Ichigo answered, waiting only for the passenger's door to close, to step on the gas and drive away fast.

"Why the hell are you in such a hurry?" Shūhei's voice sounded a little worried at the speed of driving of the teen next to him, "What do you need him for? I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't." Ichigo answered steadily, his eyes glued on the road, "But he went out with Rukia."

"Ohh, so that's why." The black-head said knowingly, a little worry still evident in his voice, "And I was starting to think you wanted to hand out with him."

"Shut up."

"So he's with the hottie, huh?" Hisagi continued, "Why don't you give up? She made it pretty obvious she doesn't like you. _Extremely_ obvious, if you ask me."

"I'm not asking you and I'm not giving up." Ichigo's hand tightened around the steering wheel, the speed rising.

"Okay fine, don't then!" Hisagi fastened his seat belt, his hand latching onto the seat, "But at least don't kill us so you might actually have a chance! Or do you want to haunt her as ghost?"

The car slowed down, Ichigo's arm relaxing around the wheel.

"We need to find him." He declared.

"Why don't you just give it up?" Hisagi questioned, "The girl doesn't like you! So what?"

"I don't like to loose." Ichigo said simply, "I don't like him either. So I'm not giving up."

"Good point." His friend agreed.

"Plus, if you were me, and she was in the game, would you give up?" the orange-haired teen turned his head to his friend in the passenger's seat, a smirk and a playful look on his face.

"Heh." Hisagi smirked, "Let's find them."

/ - / - /

Rukia was watching the male seating opposite her with a steady gaze, her face serious.

"Didn't I tell you already?" she answered with a question, "I'm staying with them for a while."

"That I understood." Kaien said, his eyes just as steady as hers, "But what I want to know is why? And how do you know them?"

Rukia raised one eyebrow.

"So many questions. Why do you think I'll answer them?"

"I'm asking politely." The boy never lost the steady tone of voice but there was a noticeable playful in his eyes.

"This is polite?" Rukia's brow rose again, "Dragging me out here?"

"Oh yes. I can do worse than that." He put his elbows on the table, his face moving closer.

"Oh really?" Rukia did the same, lessening the distance between them.

"That's right."

No one moved from that position, both looking in the others' eyes.

"And what if I still don't answer?" the girl asked finally.

"Then… I guess I'll have to find another way to make you talk."

"And what would that way be?" she questioned again, her eyes not moving away from his.

It was his time to raise his eyebrows.

"So does this mean you're not telling me?" he asked.

"Yes." She Rukia said calmly but still playfully, "At least not willingly."

Kaien smirked at her answer.

"Careful. I'm good at this game you're trying to play." He warned, seriousness appearing in his eyes.

That caught Rukia's attention but a simple warning like that wasn't enough to scare her.

"I assure you. I know how to play." The petite girl assured him, confidence streaming from her eyes.

Neither moved their gazes away from the other's eyes.

Rukia kept her eyes fixed on the boy in front of her, a smirk treating to appear on her face.

Kaien was obviously not expecting an answer like the one he got. She could see it in his expression – even if it passed fast, it was still there and she had caught it.

His eyes had widened just slightly after the words left Rukia's mouth and the girl saw it. The boy was clearly surprised but he masked it fast. His face returned to its previous playfulness in a matter of moments but that in no way changed the fact that the petite girl had seen his surprise.

He was the first one to look away. Smirking he grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip, meanwhile his eyes returning to her face.

Once he set the cup down, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm starting to believe in that more and more." He said, "But I still want an answer to my question? After all, it concerns my family."

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows at hearing that and blinked her eyes several times before speaking.

"Your family?" she asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean my family. What else?"

"I don't understand." Rukia shook her head.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is my cousin. So are Yuzu and Karin."

Rukia's facial expression was showing nothing else but surprise.

She was trying to comprehend what she had just heard.

"So that is why you two look so alike… you're cousins." She finally spoke softly.

"We are cousins…" Kaien began, "…but I don't really like the fact that you think we are like."

"But you are." Rukia countered, "You said it yourself, you're cousins."

"I still don't like to hear that I'm like him."

"I said you look like." She explained, "As in appearance, not character."

"I can live with that but definitely not with the character thing."

"Who would want to be like you?" a voice suddenly said from the side.

Both occupants of the table turned their heads to see none other than Kurosaki Ichigo in the small restaurant, making his way towards them.

"Rukia." He greeted her.

"Kurosaki." The petite girl spat out.

"Kaien." The orange-haired teen turned his gaze to look at the other person at the table.

"Ichigo." The black-head met his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we were just passing by and we decided to stop here." Ichigo said absentmindedly, "And look who we met!"

Rukia could easily tell he was lying from the way acted and his voice sounded, but what caught her attention most at the moment was the pronominal he had just used – _'we'_.

"What do you mean, we?" she asked suddenly, catching both males attention.

"Hisagi and I, of course." Ichigo answered after a short pause.

"Hisagi Shūhei?" Rukia questioned, her eyebrows knitting together slightly.

"Yeah, the same." The orange head turned around looking for his companion.

Hisagi was seated at the bar and currently talking to the same waitress that had served Rukia and Kaien. The woman took out a white cup and put it on the bar. She poured something black – most likely coffee – in it and pushed it closer to Shūhei.

"Did you have to bring him?" Rukia asked, frowning, her eyes still on the male at the bar.

Ichigo observed her reaction rather surprised and spoke after a few seconds.

"You really don't like him, don't you?"

"Who would like any of your friends?" it was Kaien who spoke this time.

Ichigo turned to look at his cousin and narrowed his eyes at him. Rukia had also turned – not wanting to watch Hisagi anymore.

"At least I have friends." Ichigo spat out.

"You call him a friend?" the other boy asked, nodding his head towards Hisagi.

"He is way better than you." the orange-head's voice was getting angrier.

"You would say that."

"Would you two stop it?" Rukia suddenly came into their dispute, "I wanted to have a peaceful day! Not get dragged to a restaurant and get questioned, nor listening to two idiots arguing like little kids!" she finished, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Kaien asked.

"Out of here! So you two can fight on your own!" she said and started for the door, "Thank you for the _relaxing_ time!"

"Oi! Wait up, midget!" Ichigo yelled after her.

Rukia paid no attention to him and continued walking. She was out the door when the orange-haired teen finally caught up to her.

"Oi, wait up!" he said, grabbing her arm above the elbow.

"What the hell do you want?" Rukia spat out.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Somewhere, anywhere! To the house maybe. Why do you care? Just go inside and argue all you want!"

She was angry. That was easy to tell. Her eyebrows were knitted together and she was frowning.

"And how are you gonna get there exactly?"

"I have legs don't I?" she asked sarcastically.

"It's too far."

"Then I'll dri–" she didn't finish her sentence when she realized he was right. She hadn't come here on her own, she came with a car – a car that wasn't hers – and the journey to the restaurant sure hadn't been short.

She frowned even more at the male in front of her who only smirked in response to her.

"Come on, I'll drive you." He said as he turned to walk to his car, which had been parked near Kaien's.

"No, thank you." Rukia said, not moving from her place.

"And how are you gonna get there again?" Ichigo asked, turning around his smirk still on his face.

Rukia knitted her eyebrows together even more than before.

"Come on, you know I'm right." The male said confidently and spoke again when he saw her opening her mouth to respond, "And I don't think you'll go with that idiot Kaien, you're too angry at him."

Rukia knew he was right and even though she really didn't want to go with Kurosaki, she also didn't want to ride with Kaien. He would probably start questioning her again and she was in no mood for that.

She had to choose the lesser evil.

"Okay, fine. I'll come with you." She finally agreed and started walking towards him, Ichigo's smirk growing as he observed her, "But don't get any ideas. I still can't stand you!"

"Of course not." He said, raising his hands in the air, his smirk never falling, "I can't stand you either."

They walked to the car and got in. Ichigo started the vehicle and drove out of the parking lot and onto the road.

Hisagi bursted out of the door and ran after the car to the middle of the parking.

"Hey! Wait up! Where the hell are you going?" he yelled at the retreating vehicle, "Ichigo!"

"Would you stop yelling and get in the car." A voice came from behind.

Kaien had exited the restaurant and was walking towards his car, keys in one hand.

"What?" Hisagi asked.

"I'll drive you. Now get in the car before I change my mind and you have to walk back." Kaien was already unlocking his car and getting into it.

Hisagi got in too and Kaien started the car, and drove off.

"Why are you doing this?" Shūhei asked.

"I want some answers."

"Figures."

"Why is Kurosaki after her?" Kaien asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Why do you care?"

"I just do. Now answer."

"You know how bets work." Hisagi said smirking, "Or have you forgotten?"

"A bet." Kaien said, ignoring the question, "This is all a bet?"

"It is. And you know how Ichigo doesn't like to lose."

"He better prepare for that then."

"What do you mean?" Hisagi asked, frowning.

"I don't think his winning this time."

"And why is that?"

The question stayed unanswered as Kaien kept on driving without saying another word. Hisagi didn't question again either.

/ - / - /

"Where are we?" Rukia asked, as Ichigo pulled up in front of a building.

"It's a club, can't you tell?" the male answered, his smirk still on his face.

"I wanted to go back to the house. Not to a club." The girl said, getting angry.

"Look you need to chill out. There's practically steam coming out of your ears." He told her and added quickly after seeing her face getting even angrier, "The place is nice."

"That's what your _cousin_ said too about that restaurant." She spat out.

"That's place is nice, too, if you're with the right people. But this one is way better." He smirked.

He got out of the car, walked over to her side and opened the passenger's door.

"Come on." He urged her, "Let's go in."

"Fine."

Rukia stepped out of the car and made a few steps towards the building before stopping to examine it.

Ichigo had already locked his car and stood behind her.

"Shall we?"

"I want you to drive me to the house after that." Rukia said.

"Of course, sweetheart. Now let's get in." he put his hand on her back and pushed her lightly to the door before she could answer.

Ichigo opened the door and they both entered. The boy walked Rukia to the bar.

"Oh, Kurosaki-san! You're back!" someone said.

In the next moment a man with light-blonde hair and a hat appeared behind the bar. He was dressed in a dark coat with a dark green shirt and pants underneath.

"And you brought a friend along, too." He added when he saw Rukia. His eyes went over her and he winked at Ichigo, "And she's really pretty, too. You know how to choose them!"

"Shut up, sandal-hat." The orange-head said, "Give us two of your cocktails.

"What would it be then?" the man asked.

"The usual for me and… Rukia?" Ichigo turned to the petite girl.

"I'd like a _'Blue Wave'_." The girl answered, smirking at Ichigo.

He smirked back once he realized what she meant by that.

They waited only a few minutes before the man appeared again and placed two drinks on the bar, in front of the teens.

"Here you go, lovely lady." He said with a smile on his face, "I'm Urahara Kisuke, since this grumpy boy didn't introduce us." He bowed his head to her.

"Kuchiki Rukia." The female said, also bowing her head to the man.

"Kuchiki?" Urahara repeated, "Would you happen to be Byakuya's daughter?"

"That is correct." Rukia said, a little surpised that this man was addressing her father in his first name.

"My, my… you've grown really pretty, Kuchiki-san."

"Do you know my father?" Rukia asked curious.

"Oh, yes!" Urahara exclaimed, "We're old… _friends_. Along with this fellow's dad here." He indicated at Ichigo with his right hand, "We studied together."

"Studied together?" the petite girl repeated, surprised.

"Yup!" the man cheered, "Ah… the good old days."

"Little Byakuya's daughter is here, huh?" a female voice said.

A tanned woman appeared behind the bar. Rukia recognized her.

"You're the woman from the shop in the mall." The petite girl said, even more surprised.

"Hiya! Did ya' like the dress?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oh…" Rukia blinked a few times, "Oh, yes. Thank you for the shoes, too. They are really lovely."

"Knew you'd like them!" the woman said with a smile, "What are you two doing her so early? Don't teens usually go to clubs at night?"

"I was dragged here." Rukia said, now regained her composure.

'Hey!" Ichigo turned to her, "Is that the gratitude I get for treating you a drink?"

"Gratitude? Towards you?" the girl questioned, her eyebrows raising, "Never."

"Ahh… young love." Urahara sighed from behind the bar.

"Shut up, Urahara-san!" Ichigo snapped.

"Leave him alone, Kisuke. Looks like he's having trouble already." Yoruichi came in and smirked, "Why don't you two drink your cocktails and come back later today when it's actually 'time to party'?"

"Are you throwing us out?" Ichigo asked.

"You, yes! Kuchiki here can stay but she better go and change for tonight."

"No, I don't think I'll be coming." Rukia tried to argue.

"Nonsense!" Urahara almost yelled, "You have to come! You have to see what out parties are like! They are the best!"

"Yes. Now come on, drink and get out of here, you two." Yoruichi urged them.

The woman dragged Urahara away from the teens into a room behind the bar where she had previously immerged from.

"So… we're out again tonight." Ichigo said casually, drinking his cocktail.

"We are not." Rukia said back.

"Why not?" the male frowned at her, "It's gonna be fun."

"We don't share the same definition of fun, Kurosaki." She explained, drowning her drink.

She had been really thirsty; she never had the chance to finish her juice at the restaurant.

"Come on. You promised to drive me back to the house." She hopped of the seat she was occupying and started for the door.

"Hey wait up!" Ichigo shouted and quickly finished off his drink, "Thanks for the drinks, Urahara-san!" he yelled as he put a few bucks on the bar.

"You're very welcome." The light-blonde man immerged from the back room to collect the money.

"Mine tasted like shit." Ichigo said to him.

"Of course it would with no alcohol in it!" Urahara said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Ichigo yelled, "You didn't put alcohol in it? Why?"

"You're driving, aren't you?" Kisuke questioned back.

"Kurosaki, would you hurry up?" Rukia's voice came from behind the boy.

She was standing at the door, tapping her foot impatiently while waiting for him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The boy grumbled and walked away from the bar.

/ - / - /

In the evening Rukia found herself in front of her mirror again, examining her outfit.

She was wearing a dark purple dress that reached above her knees. The cloth was hanging from her shoulders on two thick straps and had a piece of cloth, held by three two-lined buttons, in the middle of her chest. The dress was tighter around the bust but not too tight, and flowed freely around her legs.

Rukia's hair was in a messy bund that she still hadn't fixed.

She wore minimum makeup - just some eyeliner around her eyes to outline them better.

The girl let out a sigh as she stood there.

"So this is how they live?" she questioned herself, "Parties every day. Maybe I shouldn't have come back."

Her thoughts were interrupted when a soft knock came from the door.

"Rukia-chan?" Yuzu's voice came from the other side, "Onii-chan's asking, if you're ready?"

"Almost." Rukia answered, "I'll be right there!"

"Okay."

Rukia heard the twin's steps as she descended the stairs to go down. She looked at herself in the mirror again and moved to sit on her bed. She grabbed her hairbrush to fix her hair. After brushing it, she tied it back into a tidier bun and placed her feet into the black shoes she had prepared to wear.

They were high heels with a full sole. The platform was black and the base of the shoes was black and white checked with a small black ribbon on the front.

"Oi, midget! Hurry up already!" Ichigo's yelling voice came from downstairs.

Rukia sighed and stood up. She grabbed her phone from the bed and exited the room.

"I'm coming, you fool!

* * *

_** A/N: **__Finished! This has to be really short 'cause I'm going to my bday party soon and my friend is already here, talking to dad! XD_

_ I hope you guys like this chapter!_

_ I'll try to update another one as a present for my bday… though I should be the one to receive them! XD_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Did you see Rukia's and Ichigo's kiss in the recent chapter? No? Then I own nothing!  
**_

_** Come on guys, my bday was yesterday, mind leaving a review for a present!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A Game of Love and Seduction**

_In the game of seduction, There is only one rule: Never fall in love._

_What you can't have, you can't resist._

_Old enough to know better, too young to care._

* * *

**Twelfth Chapter: The**** Kiss**

Ichigo was sitting in the living room with his family, waiting for Rukia to come downstairs so they could both leave for the party at the club.

The orange-head was even more determined now after the events from earlier that day. He had decided not to let Kaien get close to her at all.

The teen was prepared to win this little game they were playing and he didn't want anything or anyone to get in his way. He had a reputation to keep and he wasn't ready to give it up yet.

"So you're going to Urahara's, huh?" his father asked, "When we were teens we used to party all the time."

"Yeah, we know." Karin spoke next, "I just wonder why mom stayed with you when she saw what you're like drunk. You're worse than when you're sober."

"She pitied him, that's why." Ichigo answered.

"My kids are so cruel!" Isshin whined, "Good thing at least my dear Yuzu is on my side."

"She's just too nice to say it out loud." Karin said.

"Karin, don't say that!" Yuzu countered, "Don't worry daddy, I still love you no matter how crazy you are!"

"My children hate me!" the man whined louder, "My third daughter, do you see? They are so cruel!"

All heads of the Kurosaki kids turned towards the door of the living room.

There stood Rukia, propped on the door-frame, and watched the family mingle. There was a soft smile gracing her lips but her eyes held a distant look in them. As soon as she felt everyone stare at her though, she regained her usual self and stood straighter.

She fixed her dress a bit by pulling it down slightly since it had risen a little from her previous stance.

"Um… good evening." She said softly.

"Rukia-chan! I didn't hear you come down!" Yuzu spoke first from the Kurosaki children.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Rukia told them.

"Nonsense, third daughter! You could never interrupt!" Isshin yelled, "After all you're part of the family! Are you and my son already working on giving me those grandchildren?"

Rukia opened her mouth to speak but couldn't utter a word. Her cheeks flushed at the man's suggestion.

"Shut up, old man!" Ichigo finally spoke, his cheeks also carrying a slight red color on them, "Come on. You ready? We're leaving." He turned to Rukia.

"Ah. Let's go." She said.

Both teens made their way towards the front door as fast as they could before Isshin could say something else more embarrassing.

"Oi, we're leaving! Don't wait up!" Ichigo shouted before he stepped after Rukia and shut the door close.

/ - / - /

The moment he heard his father speak to the girl he was currently waiting for, the teen turned to the door and saw her standing there, clad in a pretty dark purple dress that reached just above her knees.

He didn't know how long she had been there but it couldn't have been that much since it were just a few minutes since he heard her reply from upstairs.

But what caught his attention the most wasn't how good the dress looked on her, nor her legs which were visible from the length of her clothing. What caught his interest was the look on her face, the distant look in her eyes. Though her lips were curled up in a slight smile it didn't reach anywhere near her eyes.

This wasn't the confident Rukia he got used to seeing.

The moment she felt everyone looking at her though, the girl snapped back to normal. The distant look in her eyes was gone or at least masked.

Ichigo would have probably asked her if she was okay, but being in one room with his family – especially his crazy father – prevented him from doing so.

They were now in his car, driving to 'Urahara's Club' in silence – the only sound coming from the radio playing softly.

Rukia was in the passenger's seat gazing through the window – she hadn't looked at him since they began the journey to the club.

Ichigo was searching for a topic to pick so they could talk.

"Why didn't you put on that dress I bought you?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Rukia turned her head away from the window to face the orange-haired teen, her attention finally on him.

"I asked why you didn't put on that dress I bought you from Yoruichi's?" he repeated his question.

"Oh… I didn't think of that. But I still don't want to wear it." She said carelessly.

"What?" Ichigo asked rather sharply, "Why the hell not?"

"I don't find it appropriate for club." The petite girl answered with same tone.

"What the hell do you mean _'not appropriate for a club'_? It's perfect for a club!" Ichigo was getting angry.

"It's too pretty." She answered swiftly.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but found no words to answer her so he just turned his head and focused on the road again.

"I seriously don't understand you." He said after a few minutes, "I really don't."

Rukia turned to look at him again, her face taking a serious expression.

"Don't try to." She told him quietly but her face kept the earnest expression, "You'll fail… miserably." She finished, turning her head away from him.

For the rest of the night Rukia completely ignored Ichigo – anything he said or did was unheard and unseen from her. She showed no interest him whatsoever.

Rukia didn't dance that night – she remained at a table and drank slowly her drinks. She didn't even drink that much – just a few glasses for all the time they spent at the club.

It seemed that after their little conversation in the car she had lost any good mood she might have had before that.

Ichigo finally gave up on making her talk or asking her for a dance. His every attempt was met up by a cold shoulder from her.

He at least knew it wasn't some sick game to drive him nuts or some form of revenge since everyone who got closer to her was gone in soon. Every boy that came to her table – while Ichigo was away to the bar or to speak to someone – left as quickly as he came with a disappointed expression on his face.

The drive back to the house was also quiet. Neither Ichigo, nor Rukia spoke during that time and as soon as the orange-haired teen parked his expensive vehicle in the drive way, the petite girl was out the car and on her way to the front door.

Ichigo took a little time before he followed her in. He remained in the car for several moments, watching Rukia walk and disappear through the door. After he couldn't see her anymore, the boy let out a deep sigh and leaned his head to rest on his seat. He closed his eyes and remained in that position for a while.

The night hadn't gone the way he had planed it – but which night spent with Rukia had?

But something was still bothering him – the distant look in her eyes when he saw her observing his family interacting in the living room, then her answer in the car while they were going to the club.

Something was wrong. He just had to find out what.

/ - / - /

The next few weeks Rukia kept ignoring Ichigo the best way she could.

She declined any outings he offered – no matter if they were for parties or just normal going-outs.

Isshin had enrolled her in Ichigo's school so she was going to spent more time with him when she desired to.

On the first day of school Isshin had insisted on going with her but _'thankfully'_ after numerous persuasions he gave up.

When arriving at the school building, Rukia wasn't surprised to see an expensive and imposing edifice – something normal for the students who obviously studied there.

Rukia also found out that she was put in the same class as Ichigo – something Isshin had told them enthusiastically on a dinner that both teens, as well as the twins, were present at. The eldest Kurosaki told them he thought it would be best for both Ichigo and Rukia to be in the same class, since they already knew each other and they were going to give him grandchildren.

He then began on speaking about ways they could work on the _'grandchildren'_ issue at school but was luckily silenced by both Ichigo and Karin, who yelled at him to stop.

To say that Rukia was unhappy with the fact that she had to see the orange-head not only in the house, but in school too, was an understatement.

She was surrounded by his friends who happened to be in the same group of students.

Renji was the only one she knew from before and the only one she wanted to talk to, but unfortunately he was also the only one who wasn't in the same class.

Rukia though concentrated on her studies and continued to ignore the pest – as she called him – Kurosaki Ichigo as best as she could.

She hurried to leave the room as soon as class was over so nor he, nor one of his friends could ask her to join them for lunch or tried to just speak to her.

Some of her time she spent talking to Renji and the other she spent reading. She always had a book with her so she could keep busy or pretend to do so. Reading or not reading, she always acted as if she was deep in what she was reading and didn't have time to talk to anyone.

Sometimes she just put on her headphones and played the music to the max so she didn't have to hear any lateral noises.

She hoped that people would just leave her alone and would stop bugging her.

Someone else she saw sometimes that tried to talk to her was Shiba Kaien. Being a year older she saw him in the corridors every now and then, and mostly in the cafeteria – if she decided to have lunch there, that is.

They had talked several times. He had apologized for the scene at the restaurant but Rukia had a feeling he wasn't going to leave it like that. After all curiosity was a dangerous addition to a human's personality.

They had spent a lunch together after he saw her in a corridor once without anyone around her.

***Flashback***

"Hey! Kuchiki! Wait up!" a voice called after her.

Rukia had just finished class and she was wondering where to spent her lunch break when her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

She stopped walking and turned around to see Kaien running towards her.

He turned to his group of friends and spoke briefly, not letting them answer.

"See you later in class!" he reached her and stopped in front of her, a smile appeared on his face, "Hey."

"Hi." She said after a short pause. Her face carried the look of surprise.

"How ya' doing?" he asked, "Good to see you by the way."

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"How's school? You like it?"

"It's… okay… I guess."

"You don't like it?" Kaien asked her.

"No, not really." The petite girl answered honestly.

Kaien smirked at the response.

"What cha' doing for lunch?" he suddenly asked next.

"Oh… I'll go somewhere quiet." She answered him, looking away from his face.

"Let's go somewhere together!" the boy offered.

"Go somewhere?" Rukia repeated.

"Yeah. For lunch."

"Um…" the girl wasn't sure what to say, "Okay." She answered after deciding.

The male's face lightened at her words.

"Come on." He said, placing a hand behind her back, "Let's go. I know a good café around here."

Shortly after they arrived at a small but well put building.

Like everything in the neighborhood, the café was also expensive and pompous.

Inside it was like out of a magazine or one of those movies – everything was neat and expensive.

Kaien led her to a table – a more secluded one – and they sat down.

As if on cue a waitress appeared at their side with two menus in hand.

"Hi Kaien." She said as she put them in front of the two.

The boy appeared to be rather surprised at her tone of voice and greeted back awkwardly.

"Hi." He fixed his gaze back to Rukia.

The girl raised an eyebrow at the situation, the corner of her mouth rising up in a smirk.

"Call me when you're ready with the offer." The waitress said again in the same tone and left them.

"I see you have fans here also." Rukia said, the smirk still on her face, "But I'm not really surprised."

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing." He said uneasy.

"And is it a good thing?" she asked him.

"I don't think knowing a few people is bad."

"Oh, of course. What was I thinking." The girl said sarcastically.

"I guess you still don't like me." The boy spoke.

"I definitely not one of your _'fans'_, if that's what you mean." Rukia countered.

"No, that's not what I meant. Honestly, I can't picture you as one of them." He said, looking at her, his face gaining a knowing expression.

"And why is that?" the girl questioned him, her eyebrows knitting together slowly.

"You're not like them." He said simply, "You think differently."

Rukia was surprised at his words but hid that fact from the boy. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to answer but she had an idea about what he meant with those words.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" she questioned, after a quick pause.

"Most certainly."

"Than thank you… I suppose." Rukia said finally.

"So what do you want?" the boy spoke, opening his menu, "The food here is really nice."

"I'm not really that hungry." Rukia answered swiftly, "Plus Yuzu made me some home cooked food." She patted the bag next to her.

"Ah… Yuzu's food. I understand why you don't want anything from here." A smile appeared on his face, "Then maybe something to drink?" he suggested.

"Orange juice."

"Okay then." He closed his menu and called for the waitress to come.

After ordering the two fell silent.

"I apologize again for that day at the restaurant." The boy suddenly said.

Rukia raised her eyes to look at him.

"Didn't we clear this up already?" she asked him.

"I don't know, you tell me." He said seriously, "You're the one who's ignoring me and giving me the cold shoulder."

"The cold shoulder?" Rukia asked slightly shocked, "If I remember correctly we are neither close friends nor anything more than that!"

"And we can't be friends because you're the one ignoring me!" his tone was raising just like Rukia's, "And not only me! Every time I see you in the corridors, you're alone."

"Are you spying on me?" the girl was now starting to get angry, not only shocked.

"I'm not! I'm just trying to be your friend and you're not letting me!"

"And why should I?" Rukia nearly yelled, but even so, most of the eyes in the café were already on them, "What if I don't want that, huh? Did you ever think about that? Or are you used to getting anything you want?" she stood up, "Sorry to break it to you, but you don't always get what you want!"

She took her bag and swung it on her shoulder, angered at the situation, and made her way to the door and away from the boy at the table.

"Rukia!" she heard his voice behind her, "Wait up!"

But the girl didn't stop. She pushed the door open and walked away.

Kaien stood there, not able to move.

"Can I join you for the juice?" a voice caught his attention.

The waitress had came to the table with the order. Kaien looked at the drink and remembered Rukia's order. The girl holding it was smiling at him, hopeful to spent time with the boy.

"Sorry. How much do I owe you?"

/ - / - /

Rukia was stomping her way along the street.

She had hoped this would turn out as a normal and fun lunch but she had been completely mistaken. Maybe she had overreacted a little but it was done and she couldn't change what had happened – and she wasn't going back to apologize.

She wasn't going to explain herself to no one, especially someone she had met only a few moths ago.

Good looks weren't crucial for her – not that she wanted a toad, instead of a prince. She also looked for other qualities in men and so far the boys in this town were far away from reaching anywhere near the standards she was looking for.

She wasn't a pretentious girl, not did she have a list with qualities that the boys had to cover but some things she just couldn't stand.

Rukia was now seriously contemplating on whether to go back to school or not.

One thing she knew was that she was angry and annoyed so the girl decided to spent the rest of her time elsewhere.

She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and walked further away from the school building.

A familiar voice made her halt her steps.

"Skipping class?" Ichigo spoke to her.

"And what's it to you, Kurosaki?" Rukia spat out.

"Ouch! Touchy!" the orange-head chuckled, "Who made you so angry?"

"No one." The girl lied.

"You sure about that?" he asked in a playful tone.

"Of course I am." Rukia answered annoyed and she started walking away from him.

"If you say so." He continued in the same tone, "So where are we going?"

"We?" the petite girl stopped walking again and turned to look at the orange-haired teen.

"Yes. _'We'._" he said simply.

"And what makes you think I would go anywhere with you?" Rukia spat out her next question, "I thought I made it clear that I don't want to be close to you. I have had enough of that for a long time."

"Oh, you don't? I never noticed." The teen smirked at Rukia's frowning face.

The petite girl started walking again after muttering a 'whatever' to him.

"Hey, wait up!" she heard his voice again.

"What _now_?" she asked annoyed.

"Well… I'm not going back to class, you're not either… so let's go somewhere together." He suggested again, after catching up to her.

"Why should I come with you?" Rukia asked him, stopping and turning her head to look him in the eyes.

"Because we live together and we have to find a way to get along." Was Ichigo's simple answer. His eyes were looking at Rukia's seriously.

_'Crap! He had a point there… surprisingly. Who would have thought he could say something smart from time to time.' _The girl thought to herself, as she frowned at him.

She let out a sigh and looked at the orange-haired male in front of her again.

"Fine." she said after a few seconds, "But you try _anything_ funny and I swear to you, I'm gonna turn your life into a living hell." She threatened.

Ichigo only smirked at her answer, not at all affected by her words.

"Okay." He said as he started walking away from the school building, "Let's go before any teachers might see us."

***End of Flashback***

They were now in a holiday which Rukia was grateful for because she might have some time for herself.

But with the Kurosaki family it's always _'might'_.

Since it was already winter and Christmas was coming up, Kurosaki Isshin had planned the 'perfect' – according to him – holiday ever.

It was 'Decoration Day' – as the man had announced the previous night at dinner – and the whole family was supposed to be decorating the house together.

Numerous boxes of ornaments were piled up in the living room, all filled with differently shaped and coloured toys, garlands, and Christmas lights.

It was true that house was huge but all the boxes seamed too much for the raven-haired girl. There were enough decorations to dress every room – even the restrooms and bathrooms, as Rukia thought. She found the idea both silly and a bit funny.

All in all, they had a lot of decorating on their hands.

Isshin and the twins had gone grocery shopping – food and ingredients for Yuzu to prepare the dinner and some final gift shopping, the father had announced. Rukia noticed the dark-haired twin tried to look bored and annoyed with her parent's decision to leave the house, but she had rather quickly joined the other two members of her family, without the usual fuss and brash comments.

Thus Rukia and Ichigo were left home alone with a task given to them by the owner of the mansion – to decorate the house… or at least commence the process.

No Christmas three was present in the house yet, something Isshin had promised to solve when going out with his daughters. With everything else, they were also going to bring back a three for the celebration.

The two teens were currently situated in the living room – on the couch to be more precise.

Rukia was still in her pyjamas – deep sky blue in colour with a big white bunny imprinted on the top and little ones on the bottom part – and with a cup of hot coco in her hands. She had her legs up on the seat of the couch, bent in the knees, and folded to her left – her slippers on the floor, leaving her feet bare – and her propped on them, holding the warm mug.

Her orange-haired cohabitant was sited on the other side of the divan, his legs stretched out and propped on the glass table. He was clad in long loose black pajama pants and a matching top shirt – its top three buttons undone as well some at the bottom, but not enough to espose his chest – with a red marking on the back, representing something similar to a red skull.

The table had boxes on it and around it, all waiting for the two teens to be emptied.

"That's a lot of toys." Rukia was the first one to break the silence between them. She didn't not move her head towards the boy in the room, she remained in the position, observing the boxes.

"Yeah." Her 'companion' answered with the same calm voice like hers, "It gets worse every year. They grow with about a box or two."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, still not attempting to move.

"Can you actually put all of them up?"

Ichigo smirked at her question.

"Oh yeah." He answered, "You doubting my dad?" he asked her, turning his head in her direction.

It took just a few moments for the petite female to agree with him.

"Why did I even ask." She shook her head slightly and smiled, "We should get started." She said after another brief moment of silence between them.

"We should." Ichigo agreed but the boy did not move, he didn't even indicate he planned to do so.

"Come on, lazy-ass." Rukia urged him, standing up and going to the kitchen to dispose of her now empty cup. "Get up and let's get started."

"Do we have to?" she heard the boy groan out and smirked.

"Yes. Your father asked us to do this." She was now walking back in the living room, "Plus the sooner we start, the sooner we'll finish up with this."

Ichigo groaned out again before getting up from the sofa.

"Do you have any idea how long putting all of this up takes?" the male asked annoyed, glaring at the boxes of decorations.

"No but we'll certainly finish faster if you stop fussing around." Rukia told him.

"I ain't fussing around!" the boy retorted.

"Whatever you say." The raven-head smiled softly.

Rukia moved to the table and opened one of the half closed boxes, inspecting the ornaments inside.

"So… what do we start with?" the petite female asked while taking garlands and toys out study them.

"How should I know?" Ichigo shrugged, "You're the girl, you decide."

"I don't know. I've never had so many decorations to put on." Rukia said softly, looking at all the boxes, "I've only seen so many in the stores."

Ichigo stopped his work and looked at her unbelievingly.

"You're kidding."

"Not at all." The girl answered calmly, like she didn't notice his surprise, "I usually just decorated the tree and put a few things here and there but nothing this big."

Rukia kept rummaging through the boxes – taking stuff out and putting it on the table, arranging the toys, garlands, and other ornaments separately from one another.

"That's not little actually." She spoke again, "Some people don't even have that. Did you know that there are people who haven't ever celebrated Christmas?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"Yeah, you're right." The boy replied, "We send decorations and presents to kids at homes. We used to go the whole family but now mostly Yuzu does it."

That had caught Rukia's attention and she lifted her gaze to look at the orange-haired boy. He wasn't looking at her anymore but busing himself with untangling a few garlands that had knotted together.

"That's really sweet." The girl commented and smiled, continuing with her work, "My dad also sends help to homes for children and elderly people. Too bad there are people who are on the streets and don't even have that. We're lucky, you know… to be able to live like this. But it makes me sick when I think about the others."

Ichigo had once again halted his work to look at the girl currently in the room with him. She was oblivious to him or to her surroundings now, concentrating solely on arranging the ornaments – like being in her own little world. While still looking at her, Ichigo realized something.

"Hey." He called, "You speak of your father but I don't know anything about him. You haven't said much about him. Tell me something about him."

Rukia snapped back to reality after hearing Ichigo's words. She looked at the boy with curiosity.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, you talk about him, my dad has mentioned him too, but I don't know anything about him. So I wanna know."

Rukia regarded him for a few moments before deciding to answer him.

"Well there isn't much to tell." She averted her eyes back to the boxes, "He's a business man and travels a lot."

"Wow, that's _something_." Ichigo commented sarcastically, which earned him a glare from Rukia, "So where is he now?" the boy asked, ignoring her glare, finally separating the garlands.

"Somewhere in Europe…" Rukia returned to her work too, a slight frown on her face, "Bulgaria I think."

"Umm, yogurt."

"Yeah." The girl smiled.

"Be sure to tell him to bring some real yogurt here when he comes back." Ichigo suggested, a smile also playing on his lips.

Rukia's though instantly fell when she heard him – something Ichigo didn't miss.

"We don't talk that much." The girl mumbled quietly.

"Why not?" Ichigo frowned, looking at her again.

"We just don't. I haven't talked to him in a long while."

"Did you two have a fight or something?" the boy questioned her again and hurried to add, "You don't need to tell me, if you don't want to!"

"It's okay." Rukia smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "But yes, you could say that we had a fight and… I moved out."

"You moved out?" Ichigo repeated flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I did. I couldn't stand living there anymore so I moved out. We haven't really talked since then. I just didn't want to take care of his business and he didn't like that."

"And what's that business?" the orange-haired asked curious.

"I don't know, some family stuff. I never really cared about that." Rukia moved another empty box from the table to the floor – she had emptied a few now, the decorations covering the free side of the table and some also on the carpet, "Let's put some of these around!"

She took a few garlands and toys in her hands and stood up.

"We should also put some of the lights on the windows." Ichigo offered, while also standing up to help her, "Where's that stupid duck tape?"

"It was on one of the boxes, I think… the scissors too."

Ichigo looked around the boxes until he spotted said items on the floor beside the table.

"Found 'em."

"Could you cut me a few pieces? Two long and four shorter ones, about a middle of the long ones." She asked him, while hanging a shiny ball on the garland, adjusting it in the center, "I do this at the doors at home."

"Okay." The boy was now cutting the pieces Rukia had requested, "You need help?"

"Nope. I can do this." She answered joyfully, "We can hang the lights next, if you want. Just take them out; I don't know which ones you put on the windows."

"Sure. Here." The orange-haired boy handed her the now cut scotch tape pieces.

"Thanks." She took them and stepped closer to the door.

Ichigo went to the couch again, taking another – smaller – box and opening it. He took out the long cabled lights and started untangling them and spreading them on the free space on the sofa.

Rukia stood on her tiptoes, having trouble with hanging the garland on the threshold of the door. She tried to reach the top sides of the door-frame so it wouldn't be hanging too much but the height of the door-casing was an obstacle for her.

"You know, there's a chair for that." Ichigo's voice reached the girl's ears.

She turned away from her task to look at him. Upon seeing his smirk, she immediately sent a glare in his direction and went back to her work.

"I need no chair. I can do this just fine." She mumbled, again standing on her toes to reach, "Ha! See? I did it!" she was now pointing to the sticking part or the garland, and glancing from Ichigo's form back to the decoration.

"Yeah." The boy said, sarcasm evident in his tone of voice, "But you've got the other side now, too. If you don't plan on leaving it hanging like that, of course." He continued on teasing her.

"Of course I'm not, you idiot." Rukia grumbled, "Who would leave it like this?"

Ichigo just smirked at her and continued with the untangling of the lights. He was done faster than he expected and once the last part of the cable was spread on the couch, the male straightened. Before taking the next box of lights, he glanced at the petite girl, who was standing on her toes again, her arms attempting to finish with the decoration of the door-case.

He let out a sigh when he noticed she was – again – having trouble and shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips. He walked closer to her and once he was in reach, Ichigo took the garland from her hands and held it at the top.

"Pass me the tape, will you?" he held his hand at her level, waiting for the sticky piece, keeping his eyes on the garland.

He hadn't realized how he had trapped Rukia though, something that was pretty obvious to the girl. His right hand was on her side and now that he had lifted his other arm for the tape, he had entrapped her between his body and the door-frame. Trying to hide her discomfort, she unstuck the long piece of scotch from the fingers of her left hand and pushed it towards his hand.

"Here." She mumbled in a quiet voice.

Ichigo finally looked down at her but was concentrated on his work and failed to notice their stance. He took the tape from her and lifted his hand to stick the garland on the wall. He stepped closer to the frame which caused him to push Rukia forward as well, successfully trapping her further.

"You put the other two over this one?" he asked, not looking at her.

Rukia, who was now missing her personal space a lot, couldn't answer right away. Her silence caught the boy's attention. He glanced down at her, ready to scold her for not answering him, when he finally noticed how close they were standing. He sensed her discomfort and smirked – he was going to have some fun with this.

Rukia moved slightly further, wanting to finish this faster so she could escape from the uncomfortable situation. She lifted her arms – the two smaller pieces of tape stuck on the fingers of her left hand – and again stood on her tip toes – trying to reach the now glue to the wall garland.

"Yeah." She finally mumbled, "You put them over the edges so it wouldn't fall."

She unstuck one tape from her finger and stretched her hand up to put it in its place.

Suddenly a large warm hand was placed on top of hers, holding it gently. Rukia let out a soft surprised gasp when she felt it, which was quickly followed by another hand – this time on her waistline.

"Let me help." A husky voice whispered in her ear, blowing hot air while doing so.

Rukia's breath hitched and her eyes widened a fraction. A firm chest pressed to her back, heat radiating from it, seeping through her clothes and warming her already flushing skin.

Ichigo had firmly – yet gently – enclosed her within his arms. The doorframe and his body were preventing the girl from escaping. She was having trouble concentrating on anything else than the warm firm chest that was currently pressing to her back. Her personal bubble that she cherished so much was shrinking in size promptly.

"There we go." Ichigo's voice brushed past her ear, "Like this, right?"

Rukia needed a few moments to realize what he meant exactly. She lifted her eyes to see the garland, now completely plastered to the structure of the door case. How that happened, she could not remember and did not really care at the moment. Not when Ichigo's hand touched the fingers of her outstretched palm again and traveled down her skin to her waistline with soft movements. His fingers were leaving hot burning trails everywhere he touched.

The orange-haired teen now had both his hands placed on the petite girl's waist, holding her steady in front of him. His thumbs soon began to draw lazy circles over her pajama clad body. Her sudden intake of breath – no matter how quiet and barely noticeable it came out – was not missed by the orange-haired teen. It was accompanied with her body tensing in his hold. The male could only smirk at her reaction. Something deep inside him made him continue this little tease he started which was steadily turning serious.

"Rukia…" his hot breath blew in her ear, forcing the petite girl to fight the urge to shiver at the sensation.

Ichigo slowly turned her around in his arms and pressed her back now completely to the door case. Due to her humble height, the hanging part of the long garland hardly even reached the top of her head. Ichigo would have smirked at the thought, if he wasn't too busy with the petite female herself.

Rukia was breathing rather deeply, her chest rising beneath the pajama shirt. She was hoping her face wasn't red though she was feeling quite warm by now. She was avoiding look up at Ichigo, determined not to look him in the eyes – at least not when they were at such a close proximity. She needed to move away fast but the lean body in front of her was successfully preventing from doing so, and she wasn't sure she was ready to try and push him away, which would automatically lead to touching him.

Rukia was still contemplating on ways in which she could escape the _'inappropriate'_ situation, when she felt warm breath on her forehead. Her body stiffened and her eyes widened just a bit, remaining cast down, not looking up to her _'captor'_.

"Rukia." Ichigo's husky voice reached her ear in a soft – yet exciting – whisper, "Look at me."

There was no way she was going to follow his words! No way was she going to look up into those amber eyes! No way was she going to let him use his charm on her, let alone fall for it! Not at a chance!

Rukia was mentally shaking her head while that sort of thoughts ran through her mind.

Warm fingers suddenly touched her skin and catching her chin in a gentle but firm grasp. She felt the hand on her face slowly lifting her head up.

Despite her promises from just a few seconds ago, Rukia found herself gazing up at Kurosaki Ichigo's eyes. His amber eyes were so intense on her that the petite girl felt her face heating even more than it already had. His orbs were fixed on her lazurite ones. Sparks flew when fire clashed with ice, whipping everything else away, and leaving just a vast ocean of subconscious emotions.

Rukia knew perfectly well what lifting her gaze upwards would lead to but right this moment all intellectual processes were dimmed out.

The sole thing her mind could focus on – theoretically speaking – were the intense amber eyes of the orange-haired male in front of her.

Ichigo wasn't having it any easier either.

What had first begun as a little tease, had now grown into something way more serious and unbearably exciting.

He found himself lost in Rukia's deep ocean blue orbs.

They were extremely close to each other again – just like that time in the corridor, nights away – but this time it was different.

There was something strong drawing in, like a magnet.

His eyes traveled slowly down Rukia's face until they reached her lips and stopped there.

And who was he to resist?

It happened as fast as lightning, as they say.

He bent down his head slightly, she inched upward, standing on her toes for additional height, both pairs of eyes closing, and the small distance between them was gone.

It was like nothing Rukia had expected.

Judging by his crude and insolent behavior, the raven-head had imagined he would have sucked the breath out of her right away, molested her like a hormonal teenager out of control of his actions – not that he wasn't a teen.

But it was nothing like that.

It started so light and soft, hesitant even.

Ichigo's lips touched hers gently, slightly pushing, as in testing to see if it was okay.

She didn't protest, she didn't pull back or hit him.

She just surrendered to the moment.

Rukia lifted an arm to his neck while his hands circled her thin waist.

Both heads tilted to the reverse sides and their kiss deepened.

Ichigo's lips were now being more persistent but in no way uncomfortable. They were also softer than Rukia thought they would be.

Ichigo was enjoying every moment of what was happening.

Rukia's little lips were so soft that he felt like he could kiss her forever and it still wouldn't be enough.

The best thing was that she wasn't resisting, she was actually responding to him.

And just as he was ready to make the kiss even more intense, something just had to get in the way.

A distant pertinacious sound reached Rukia's ears and the petite girl couldn't seem to block it off, nor was it stopping.

She pulled away gently, breaking the kiss. Ichigo reluctantly let go of her lips but they both remained close.

They were now both looking straight in the others' eyes again, breathing heavily, until Rukia finally identified the sound which had disturbed them.

"Your phone." Her voice was soft and quiet, like it had been lost and she was just regaining it.

Ichigo's eyes remained on her. He was making no attempts on moving away.

"You should pick it up." She spoke again and this time it looked like it had effect.

Ichigo detangled himself from her and walked to the couch – where he had left his phone – rather disoriented.

He took the device and brought it to his ear, opening the call.

"Yo." He greated and had to clear his throat to get his voice back to normal.

"Ichigo! We–" Yuzu's voice came from the other line but she cut her sentence short at hearing her brother's voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ichigo coughed slightly before answering his sister.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Absolutely. What's wrong, Yuzu?" he responded, his voice now back to normal.

"Oh, that's right!" the girl said, "Dad proposed to buy some gummies and since we don't know what kind Rukia-chan likes, we decided to call! Go ahead and ask her! She's with you, right? You didn't leave her alone at home, did you?"

"Of course, I didn't!" Ichigo said angrily, "Who do you think I am!"

"Sorry, Nii-chan. Karin and dad were talking and I…" Yuzu's voice sounded sad through the line.

"It's okay, Yuzu. I should've known." The orange-haired male sighed, "I'll ask her right away. Yuzu's asking what kind of gummies you prefer?" he said, turning to look at Rukia, his heartbeat quickening.

Rukia seemed surprised at the question but hurried to answer.

"I like sour ones." She said shortly and with that Ichigo returned to his call, breaking eye contact and turning his back to her.

She used that time to walk closer to the table with boxes of decorations and take one.

Carefully she started walking away with it when she heard Ichigo finish the call.

"I'm going to take this and decorate another room." She said quickly and swiftly disappeared from the room, leaving a baffled Ichigo behind.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ This has to be the longest one so far._

_Mom is getting mad so I'll probably write more here today!_

_Oh and for the reviewer who wanted them to kiss (sorry I can't go and check your name right now, **Kurosaki rukia** it was) you should thank my mom. It's her b-day… was and I decided: "Let's make Ichigo and Rukia happy!" XD_

_Please, tell me what you think!_

_Thanks to **Moonlight's Shadow Warrior** for pointing out that mistake! I was considering that part and I forgot about it! _

_Also to **Ishavcs**, I never answered your last review, sorry! I hope you like the updates!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, Rukia would have already kicked Ichigo back to normal and he wouldn't be acting so stupid!**  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**A Game of Love and Seduction**

_In the game of seduction, There is only one rule: Never fall in love._

_What you can't have, you can't resist._

_Old enough to know better, too young to care._

* * *

**Thirteenth Chapter: The Thoughts**

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and Rukia opened her eyes. After rubbing her orbs with her fisted fingers and shaking the sleep away from them, the petite girl stretched her arms and legs in the bed, before relaxing in the sheets again.

She had already made plans for the day that she wanted and had to complete. Her business being some last minute Christmas shopping.

It had been some time since she last celebrated with a family and she wanted to make it right, plus with the family being the Kurosakis she wanted to work harder, for some reason.

The family had been so nice her in the time of her staying – except for the son – and she really wanted to surprise them and 'return the favour' in a way.

Rukia had always had problems with choosing presents for other people but because of her way of life, she didn't need to worry about that often. She couldn't remember the last time she went out shopping for presents for other people.

But now she had a reason to and she wasn't going to miss that chance.

Rukia got out of bed swiftly and grabbed her bathroom utensils, directing her steps towards the bathroom. As she entered the corridor the clacking of dishes could be heard from downstairs – most likely Yuzu busing herself with preparing breakfast.

The young Kuchiki girl reached her destination and quickly closed the door behind her.

She started her daily routine and in fifteen minutes, the teen was fresh and proper.

She was back in her room in a matter of seconds – after collecting her stuff from the bathroom – and started making her bed – straightening her blanket and patting her pillow a few times, all the while hiding her pajamas beneath all that. She was now ready to dress for the day.

It had gradually gotten colder – something normal for the season – so the short, revealing, thin clothes just wouldn't work now. She had to dig out some warmer garments to keep her normally pale skin from turning blue. It had been several months since everyone had started exposing less and less flesh and putting more and more layers of clothing.

Rukia had stuffed her thin summer shoes in bags at the bottom of her suitcase – not yet comfortable using fully the wardrobe in the room – and taken out her boots, setting them in order on the wall in one part of her wardrobe.

Even though she was still uncomfortable with _'feeling at home'_ in the Kurosaki household, Rukia had no other choice but to take out her winter clothes and arranging them, while putting her the others away in the suitcases.

The ground outside was covered with white fluffy snow that brought a smile to the girl's face everytime she saw it. The blanket of snow made an open winter, the cold weather less harsh and detectable. The temperatures were still low but the snow prevented the wind from being to tough on the skin.

Rukia adored the snow and couldn't really picture a Christmas without any of it. Neither the many lights, nor any of the decorations could compensate for the soft white layer spread over the ground like a gigantic blanket.

The young girl was now in front of her mirror, fixing her hair, trying to decide whether to tie it or not. She was clad in dark blue jeans and a black and white stripped tunic. Because of her height, Rukia always found that tunics looked more like dresses on her but the fact didn't really bother the girl that much. Tunics were supposed to be long, right? She always found it unattractive when she saw women whose tunics barely reached below their waist.

Rukia brushed her hair a few more times before going to a chair in the room and took a small white bag hanging from it. She retrieved her mobile phone – which was resting on the bedside table – and put it in the bad, next to her purse.

With a last glance around the room – to check if she was forgetting something – and one also in the mirror, her slipper clad legs made their way towards the door. The petite girl walked into the corridor to the stairs leading down.

Breakfast was most likely awaiting downstairs but she had to be quick in order to fulfill her daily tasks. She wasn't going to tell any of the family members of her plans, and she hoped they wouldn't ask too much, or worse – offering to join her.

She really wanted this to be a surprise and she didn't want anything to ruin it.

Luckily for her, when she reached the bottom floor, only half of the Kurosaki family was present there.

"Oh, good morning, Rukia-chan!" Yuzu greated her the moment she saw her, "I didn't know you were awake."

"Good morning, Yuzu." The raven-head greated back, "Yes. I have plans for the day and I want to finish them."

"Oh, but you'll need energy for that! Breakfast is almost ready!"

"Thank you." Rukia smiled at the twin, "Are the others still sleeping?"

"Dad is awake, he said he was hungry but he disappeared of somewhere. Karin-chan was still sleeping when I left the room and I haven't seen Ichi-nii at all this morning." The girl answered while taking plates and utensils from cupboards and cabinets and setting them on the table, "I've made noodles. Do you like them?"

"Oh, yes, I do." Was Rukia's immediate reply.

"Great!" the orange-head seemed happy with the answer since her smile grew and her voice got higher, "How do you prefer them? With sugar or cheese? Or both?"

"Usually with nothing actually." Rukia responded, "I used to eat it with sugar when I was little, then tried with cheese, and now I eat it with nothing." She added.

"Daddy likes it with both, while me I eat it with sugar and Karin with cheese." Yuzu was putting the food in brown glassed bowls, "Ichi-nii also prefers it with nothing, you know." She continued absent-mindedly.

"Is that so." The Kuchiki female stated more than asked.

Sudden memories insulted her senses and the young teen felt her face heating up – something that went unnoticed by the orange-haired girl that was still occupied with breakfast.

These same memories had been haunting her ever since the _'garland accident'_ had happened.

The same memories she had tried and tried to push away but to no avail.

Naturally, Rukia had done her best to ignore the orange-haired male – avoiding being in the same room as him, rising from the table quickly after finishing her food. She had also evaded looking at him – his eyes in particular, not to mention anywhere lower on his face – and even more so touching any part of his body.

But as expected, avoiding someone who just happens to live in the same house as you – no matter how large it is – is quite difficult.

The day they were left to decorate the house had went immensely slow for the petite female. After she had disappeared from the living room – him to be precise – Rukia had done her best not to come in less than a five meter radius of the orange-haired boy who was currently in the mansion with her.

For the first few minutes since she had placed the box of decorations on the table in the dinning room – which had now a festive white tablecloth with a red, twelve inch wide, line – on the length of the material – Rukia had just regarded it, not really seeing it.

She still had trouble grasping what had just happened.

Her hand came up to lightly touch her slightly parted lips with her fingers. She could still feel as if there was pressure on them – soft but yet firm, persistent and still gentle. She was wondering whether she would feel his taste if she ran her tongue over her lips.

She dared not to take such action – the results, something she did not want to know about – or so she told herself.

The Kurosakis had taken time until they finally arrived at the house with numerous bags filled with countless things – varying from food to toys and other gift wrapped 'presents' – and a giant green Christmas tree that Isshin had some trouble bringing in. Ichigo had assisted him in the task while spilling a few curses towards his father.

All the while Rukia had made sure to keep her distance from the orange-haired teen – keeping her eyes off of him though her orbs seemed to be almost glued to his form – but didn't make it too obvious to the rest of the family members.

She had caught Ichigo watching her but the moment their eyes connected, she looked away.

"Rukia-chan?"

The raven-haired girl snapped as she heard Yuzu's voice and looked at the girl.

The twin was watching her, standing near the table. Rukia noticed that there was a bowl filled with fresh-cooked noodles and a steaming cup – most likely containing hot chocolate – on the table, ready for the raven-haired girl to devour.

"Sorry, I was thinking about… something." Rukia said as she smiled softly at the twin, "Thank you for the food."

"No problem at all!" Yuzu beamed, no questions asked about Rukia's _'thinking'_, "I'd sit down and eat with you but I had a little snack while preparing breakfast, and I need to get started on the meals for tonight!"

"That's okay." Rukia smiled again and walked towards the table to take her seat.

She finished her breakfast quickly – finished being an understatement, seeing how almost half of the bowl's containments were uneaten.

She explained that she almost always felt full before she could even finish a bowl of noodles, and convinced the orange-haired twin that it had nothing to do with her cooking, Rukia even mentioned she was saving space for the meals tonight. The twin went back to her work after Rukia had told her she would finish her breakfast after she returned from her scheduled tasks since they were important and she had to go out soon.

Rukia walked to the shoe case and took a pair of gray high-heeled boots. She sat on the case in order to put them on since they had no zip or anything and the only way to pull them on was to push your feet in. After buying them, Rukia had taken a note that it's better to choose boots which actually had a way to _'open'_ for your feet to go in, since she had bought a size bigger and sometimes she felt rather _'unstable'_ with these shoes. But she loved them none the way.

After successfully cladding her feet, the raven-haired girl stood up and went to get her coat from the hat and coat rack. She wrapped the white article closely about her body and buttoned up the 'hidden' buttons, and took her scarf from the rack as well. She tucked the white fabric around her neck before she dug her hands in the pockets of her coat. Taking out a small white bundle from one pocket, she divided the cloth into two pieces and clad her hands in them.

She was now ready for the weather outside.

She had no way of transport since she was going by herself and she didn't want to bother any of the family's vehicles – especially none belonging to a certain orange-haired idiot.

She was okay with walking – it would give her time to think about the presents she had to buy.

As soon as she opened the front door, cold air greeted her flesh. She welcomed it since her body had warmed up from being clothed in the house even though it was for a short amount of time.

She started her walk down the path – cleared mostly from the snow as well as the road – some snow covering the otherwise grassy yard, her boots clicking on the cement of the pavement.

It was like the neighborhood was asleep, hibernating in the cold – no fancy automobiles were passing on the road, no teenagers were listening to loud music beaming from the stereos of their cars, no parties were disturbing peace and quiet of the winter portrait. It was all too early for that.

'Troublemakers' were still asleep at this time of day – sleeping from the wild parties they were at and which they returned from probably only a few hours ago, restoring their energy – and in their house the ones awake were most likely only the servants who were preparing the festivities.

Rukia was perfectly fine with that – it only meant that the annoying teens she could meet would be reduced to a minimum and she should shop in peace.

Though the petite girl soon realized it wasn't such a good idea to walk all the way. She was wearing heals – shoes that were a little too big for her feet, thus made it harder to walk and even made her feet hurt.

She had to solve her current _'problem'_ quick, if she wanted to complete her daily _'tasks'_.

After reaching a more crowded area, Rukia found a taxi, and gladly got in. She gave the address to the driver and relaxed in her seat – as much as she could with all the smoke and horrid sounds coming from the radio.

She had asked the driver to put out his cigarette which earned her a glare but the man complied none the less. The action didn't make the air more breathable, since it was too cold to open a window, but at least it wouldn't be added to the already disgusting smell.

Rukia used the time to enjoy the snowy view outside the window.

As expected they arrived at the destination shortly and the raven-head paid quickly before swiftly getting out of the taxi.

The contrast of the air was tremendous. Even without the lit cigarette, the air in the vehicle still couldn't be compared with the cleanliness of the cold winter one.

Rukia climbed up the stairs and pushed the door of the building open. Warm air – filled with different scents – greeted her upon entering.

Since the teen hadn't decided what she wanted to buy yet, Rukia started examining every shops' window cases she passed.

Her gaze was caught by a sports shop – by the big, colourful sign put next to a model. The white and blue Japan soccer team uniform covered said model and a soccer ball was placed next to the expensive sneakers. The sing read a special offer for the holidays was up – with buying a uniform, you got a new soccer ball, with the 'JFA' emblem on it, as a present.

Rukia immediately thought of Karin – the girl played soccer in most of her free time and in the other she watched it on TV. It didn't take the petite Kuchiki long too enter the shop and go straight to the first sales lady she saw. The size was the only obstacle she was met with but she decided to go with one a little larger than her own – the soccer uniform doesn't have to be stuck to your body. The shoe size was bigger issue for her but she quickly decided it would be best to call and ask – it was a good thing Yuzu was the only one awake at the house, if she _still_ was the only one awake.

Either way, Rukia took out her phone and dialed the orange-haired twin's number. After a few dials she heard some clacking noise – probably from dishes – and then Yuzu's voice.

_"Moshi, moshi!" Yuzu greeted, "Rukia-chan, do you need something?"_

"Actually, Yuzu-chan, can I ask you something?" Rukia began, "Do you happen to know what shoe size Karin-chan wears?"

After giving a good enough excuse to Yuzu, the petite raven-haired girl ended the call and turned to the sales lady again. Her purchase was quickly packed after adding the sneakers - a nice holiday wrapping with an equally nice, sports themed, shopping bag to hold everything in.

Rukia exited the shop with a little smile on her face – that was one present down and only three more to go.

_'Yuzu's a girl – a more girly girl than Karin, that is – so I guess I should look for something _'girlier'_. _Rukia thought as she continued her walk.

She kept looking at the window cases, looking for suitable gifts she could get the family.

Her legs brought her to a slightly familiar store with the elegant sign that read: _"Kuro Neko"_.

She examined the window case and the outfits displayed on it. They were all seasoned clothes with two formal holiday dresses on both sides of the entrance. As Rukia examined the garments more closely, she found a few of them were also dresses, but one that she couldn't picture herself wearing – not only in the winter but neither in the summer.

_"I might as well find something in here."_ The raven-head told herself and entered the shop.

She was instantly greeted by the same black-haired girl as the previous time when she was with the _'strawberry idiot'_.

"Welcome to _'Kuro Neko'_! How may I help you?" the girl bowed to Rukia.

"Um… I'm looking for a present."

"Anything in particular?" the girl questioned again.

"Not really. I'll look around." Rukia smiled awkwardly and bowed her head out of habit.

She walked further in the shop, passing through rows of clothes. Shirts, skirts, pants, dresses, jackets, coats – everything was neatly organized. She found some even more disturbing clothes than the ones displayed and quickly put them back in place, focusing her attention on something else, something more _appropriate._

If she was going to get Yuzu something from here, it would definitely not be something even a little close to _those_ outfits.

Rukia was thinking of a dress – something not too formal and too everyday either, something elegant and classy but still not too much. She kept looking until a voice interrupted her.

"Looking for something to surprise that boyfriend of yours with? I would go with something from the _special_ holiday collection. He would most definitely appreciate it."

Rukia whipped her head in the direction of the voice and was met by Yoruichi's figure.

The older woman was leaning against one of the stone pillars that were protruding from the walls. She had a knowing grin on her face while her eyes were looking directly into the raven-haired ones.

Yoruichi was clad in a white dress shirt, long black dress pants, and to finish the attire, short high-heeled black boots covered her legs – making her tower over the petite Kuchiki even more than needed.

The older woman removed herself from the wall and walked closer to the raven-head.

"I'm sure we can find some sexy lingerie to wear under the dress, too." Yoruichi's smirk grew wickeder as she got closer to the girl.

"I beg your pardon?" Rukia choked out.

"Oh come on, sweetie! You know what I mean!" she flashed another cat-like grin, "Boys like those stuff. Your little man will like the surprise."

Rukia blinked once at the woman, then once again, her mouth hanging slightly open before she spoke again.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about?"

"Don't be silly, honey. You two live together, don't tell me you haven't done anything!"

"Are you talking about Kurosaki?" Rukia asked, her face shocked.

"Well, of course! Who else?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Rukia exclaimed louder than she intended to.

"Oh come on! I saw the spark between you and him when he bought you that dress!"

"_Spark?_ Between me and _Kurosaki_?" the young Kuchiki's face hadn't lost the shocked expression, "There is _no_ such thing!"

"Then what are you doing here?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'm looking for a present for Yuzu-chan."

"Yuzu?" the purple-haired woman looked surprised.

"Yes." Rukia answered quickly, "I thought I could find something for her in here."

"Well, if that's so, then what I just said won't work! Isshin would kill me, it you got her something like that and he hears you got the idea from me!" the woman added and turned around, walking toward a different part of the shop, "Well, come on!" she gestured with her hand after noticing Rukia wasn't moving from her place, "You want to buy a gift now, don't ya?"

"Yes! Coming!" the young girl rushed after the purple haired woman.

"Now what are you thinking of? A dress, skirt, pants, shirt?" Yoruichi looked at the Kuchiki, standing next to a role of clothes.

"I was thinking of a dress." Rukia answered, looking at the clothes, "I was thinking of something not too elegant and yet not too casual."

"Nice. You've got style." The woman said before turning around and walking towards another part of the shop again, "I've got the perfect thing."

"You do?" the raven-head asked curious.

"Of course, I do! Who do you think I am?" Yoruichi was rummaging for something, "Here it is!"

The older woman took out a purple dress.

She really did _'have the perfect thing'_.

"Do you have it in a different colour?" Rukia questioned.

"Only this and orange." Yoruichi answered her.

"I'll take orange."

"Sure thing." The other woman grinned, "Ururu, I've got something for you to pack! Holiday packing, right?"

"Yes, please."

"Coming right away." With that Yoruichi put the purple dress back and walked to the counter and behind the curtain just as Ururu showed her face from there. The woman pushed her back in.

Rukia looked around the shop and noticed the holiday decoration adorning the walls and windows. Various shapes were sprayed in the edges of the windows – in order not to hide the clothes on the models, the petite girl thought to herself – and one in the top corner of every mirror on the walls or pillars they were hanging on. A few garlands here and there were also hanging down, adding more colour to the scenery. What Rukia enjoyed the most were the various in sizes white snowflakes covered in silver glitter that were coming down from the lamps and columns on the ceiling.

The shop was prettily decorated for the holidays – stylish, not to pompous and flashy, but still eye-catching.

Shortly after Yoruichi and Ururu came out with a black _'Kuro Neko'_ bag with them. The black bag had two white glittering snowflakes decorating it.

Rukia went to the cashier to pay for her purchase and made her way to exit the shop quickly as Yoruichi started with her suggestions for clothing the petite girl to buy to _'spice up her relationship'_ as the older woman stated.

Once she was walking past the window cases again, the raven-head realized she had the hardest part of her job left – getting gifts for the male Kurosakis.

Buying presents for the girls turned out rather easy but now she had to search for something for the _'boys'_.

Rukia tightened her hold on both shopping bags she was holding and continued her _'gift hunt'_.

The Kurosakis were a wealthy family and as many people would say, they weren't missing a lot of things – which only made her task harder.

She was passing a jewelry store when an idea came up to her mind. She stopped abruptly – seeing as she was about to pass the shop – and turned to enter.

/ - / - /

About half an hour later Rukia stepped out of the shop with two – smaller than the girls' – bags in hand and a smile plastered on her face.

She had now checked all the people on her mental list – the members of the Kurosaki family.

Rukia regarded the time on her mobile and realized she had finished rather fast – once she paid in the jewelry store she knew was ready but she had more time than she anticipated.

She wasn't one going to cafés and do nothing but she decided to do it nonetheless.

_'A little change wouldn't hurt, right?'_ she thought to herself.

The petite girl spotted a nice looking establishment and made her way towards it. She sat at an empty table and put the bags in one of the unoccupied seats.

A waiter appeared at her side almost immediately. The boy made a few attempts to flirt with her but all of them were brushed off by Rukia, who just ordered an orange juice with ice and made it obvious she didn't want to have anything to do with him.

As she was enjoying her drink and looking around – observing – Rukia's attention was caught by a few female voices coming from beside her.

A few girls who were seated were talking to each other – not that that had anything interesting in it but the fact that they mentioned Kurosaki Ichigo's name a little too much was interesting to her.

"That Kurosaki Ichigo is such an ass!" was the comment that got Rukia's attention.

"Now you figure it out!" her friend said next.

"It's not like you would have done better!" the girl answered, "And what's with these stupid coins?"

Rukia's brows furrowed at the mentioning of that word.

_'Could it be?'_ she asked mentally.

The girls had stopped talking and Rukia was contemplating on what to say to them.

"I kind of over-heard your conversation about Kurosaki Ichigo." She said as she turned to the girls.

"And?" one of the girls asked angrily.

"You mentioned a coin." Rukia continued, "What kind of coin?"

"Why are you asking?" the girl asked again.

"Aren't you that girl that slapped him at the party?" the other one asked next, "It's the coin he and his friends give to all the girls they play with."

"Why?" Rukia was the one to ask next.

"Ask them, not us!" the angry girl answered her.

"Can I have a look at it?" Rukia said, eyeing the coin in the girls' hands.

As the girl handed her the object, Rukia immediately recognized it.

It was the same as the one Kurosaki had _'dropped'_ in her glass, the one she returned to him.

She examined the coin in her hands – on one side was the familiar skeleton shaped thingy but the other one was empty. The figure _'her'_ coin had had on the other side wasn't present on this one.

"Why do you want to look at it anyway? Don't you have one, too?" the _'angry'_ girl asked again.

"I gave it back on the next party we were at." Rukia answered absently, "Here." She handed the coin to the girls, "Thank you."

With that she turned in her seat and drank the remnants of her drink and walked to the bar to pay her bill.

She didn't want those girls asking her questions and she had decided to take her bags and change location.

Rukia was pondering on whether to go back to the Kurosaki estate or take a walk.

The other members of the family were most likely awake by now – Yuzu was probably still cooking meals for the dinner and Karin was watching TV since it was too snowy to play football outside. Rukia wondered which of his daughters Kurosaki Isshin was spending his time with. Or was it with his son?

And her thoughts were back on him.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

She couldn't help but think about that coin she had just seen and the one she had had after the first party.

The little white item she had held in the palms of her hands had had an _'extra'_ added to it – the symbol she had found most fascinating and mysterious.

Rukia was out the building and on the streets, still without having decided whether she was going to the manor yet or not.

The weather had gotten slightly warmer than it had been a few hours earlier and Rukia still wanted to walk around in the snow but she wasn't going to walk all the way to the Kurosakis.

The young girl walked in the snow, bags in hands.

As much as she didn't want it – or so she told herself – her thoughts came to a certain orange-haired teen. They had started on a rough edge and she couldn't say they had _'softened'_ it.

They were either ignoring each other – something more common after the decorating of the Kurosaki house – or they were throwing insults at one another – both subtle as in not to make it too obvious for others, and direct ones.

But if he irritated her that much, she couldn't explain to herself the fact why her thoughts were constantly on him. And now, after seeing that coin, her thoughts only revolved around him.

Throes girls and that coin proved further he was like she thought he was, he and his friends.

They played other people – not carrying how they felt – just for their own amusement.

She knew that. She had grasped that fact but something was bothering her – something she knew she shouldn't be thinking about.

Rukia had already told herself she wasn't falling for his tricks and games but then why was she thinking about him that often?

Why was that kiss replaying in her mind? Why did she have – even though realizing how outrageous it sounded – the faint feeling of his lips over hers?

Was she falling for his tricks?

Was he getting to her – past the wall she had built around her mind and heart?

He was just another boy – another rich and spoiled boy that thought he could have anything.

He was the type of person she didn't want to be around. The type of person she didn't want to be.

He couldn't have gotten past that wall. He couldn't even have made a single crack in it.

It wouldn't make any sense.

Yet that kiss still came to her mind, still replayed itself to her.

Her first kiss.

Was he _really_ getting to her?

Had he _really_ made a crack in what she believed to be a solid wall around her?

Was she… falling for him – for Kurosaki Ichigo?

* * *

_**A/N: Important**_

_ Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts._

_ I haven't update and I do have my reasons for that. There is also probably not gonna be an update in a while too or they won't be an update._

_ I really wanted to write more during the summer and maybe finish this fic though I didn't think the latter would happen really._

_ Then some things happened. I read something – a fic – and I didn't like it. I kept thinking about it and still do, about how some things are really familiar to me and I couldn't write. There are still some words and things I avoid even if it sounds weird._

_ I wanted to post two chapters of fics. I wanted to work more carefully on them, make them longer and deeper than this one but I haven't opened those files in a while._

_ I wanted to make them better, to get better at this._

_ But writing hasn't been the same – this chapter was _long_ to write and I just decided to put those few finishing sentences now._

_ This fic isn't that interesting and most are probably clicking on it just like that, and that some didn't even get to this, I really do realize that._

_ Also, for those who've actually read carefully and find the 'coin' part weird, two chapters have been edited for that._

_ Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts._

_ Happy b-day, panda-dad!_

* * *

_** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_


End file.
